My Version of Loonatics Unleashed
by Gotham317
Summary: Rosie Jaguar, descendant of Jada Jaguar from My Version of Space Jam, joins the Loonatics to fight villains and protect the city of Acmetropolis. AcexLexi and TechxOC, includes new season 3 episodes.
1. Loonatics on Ice

**Loonatics on Ice**

The first thing viewers can see is the city planet of Acmetropolis, dark blue with a sickly dark green color due to the meteor incident. Today was the hottest day in Acmetropolis and people were trying various ways to cool off, until a giant iceberg appeared and moved itself into the heart of the city, freezing people and vehicles everywhere, and frost covering the buildings. In the tallest tower where a green globe stood at the top, known as the Loonatics Tower and home to the famous superhero anthros, Tech was munching on pizza when he realized that the pizza was frozen.

Tech: Brrr. Now that is cold. (takes a bite) Where'd you get it? Iceland?

Rev: Actually no. I just picked it up from a pizza joint downtown, which I must say is abnormally cold for this time of year, but if you really like the pizza they have last time I could go back and get some and be back at 4.2 seconds, but of course it's just an estimation because you'll never know about traffic.

Tech shoved the frozen pizza in Rev's mouth, so that he could shut him up.

Tech: That was one of those questions that didn't require an answer.

He looked over at Ace, who was meditating.

Tech: Hey Ace?

Ace: On it, Tech.

He used his laser vision to melt the ice covering the pizza, making it crispy hot.

Tech: Extra crispy. Pizza, Duck?

The black mallard was looking himself in the mirror with a bed sheet as a cape.

Duck: Are you kidding? I've already had my protein shake. It's vitally important to maintain a superhero physique because you can't be flabby when you're...the Duckinator!

Ace: Yesterday you were calling yourself Super Duper Duck.

Duck: Yeah, well it wasn't quite rolling off at the time. Besides, I need a name that will fit on the costume.

Ace: How about...Duck?

Duck: (sarcastically) Very funny.

Rosie: Hey Tech, can I have some pizza? I am feeling a little hungry.

Tech: Be my guest, Rosie.

The doors opened and Lexi danced her way into the room, with headphones in her ears and moving to the rhythm. She took the headphones off when she saw Tech and Rosie eating pizza.

Lexi: Tech, did you order more than one pie?

Tech: No, why?

Lexi: Cause Slam is in the house.

The door opened again, and there stood Slam, half frozen. Tech, Duck, Rosie, Lexi, and Rev looked at in bewildered. A familiar beeping sound was heard and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Loonatics, we have a problem.

Ace: You got that right, Zadavia. I'd say we have a serious problem.

Ace rubbed some ice off the window to look outside. The city of Acmetropolis was freezing up.

_The show's opening theme starts at that point._

_Zadavia: In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off its axis. This cosmic event releases supernatural forces unleashing a new type of hero...the Loonatics!_

_**Ace Bunny - Optical Enhancement, Laser Vision, and Guardian Strike Sword, Ancestor: Bugs Bunny**_

_**Lexi Bunny - Sonic Hearing and Brain Blast, Ancestor: Lola Bunny**_

_**Danger Duck - Power Orb Randomizer and Quantum Quack, Ancestor: Daffy Duck**_

_**Slam Tazmanian - Superhuman Strength, Tornado Maximizer, and Thunder Mode, Ancestor: Tazmanian Devil**_

_**Tech E. Coyote - Magnetism Activated, Molecular Regeneration, and Superhuman Intelligence, Ancestor: Wile E. Coyote**_

_**Rev Runner - Flight, Sonic Speed, and Global Positioning, Ancestor: Roadrunner**_

_**Rosie Jaguar - Thunder Claw, Enhanced Roar, and Super Feline Agility, Ancestor: Jada Jaguar **_

_**LOONATICS UNLEASED!**_

The Loonatics all took a seat around Zadavia's hologram.

Ace: So what's up Zadavia? Cause it's certainly not the temperature.

A picture appeared in a giant screen next to them. It was a giant ice block.

Zadavia: So far, nobody can tell where this iceberg came from. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the temperature keeps dropping.

Duck: I knew it, we're gonna loose cable again!

Rosie: Duck, this is not the time to worry about cable. There's a giant block of ice in the city and its freezing out there.

Lexi: Oh great, those winter sweaters make me look chubbo.

Zadavia: When the meteor hit, your superpowers were the only after effect, this iceberg could be related.

Ace: I think we can handle one iceberg.

Zadavia: Acmetropolis is counting on you to take care of this. Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

Lexi: When she goes out, where does she go? The movies?

Rosie: Who knows?

Ace: Tech, we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube.

Tech: Excuse me chief, they're not toys. They're precision handcrafted alloid instruments.

Ace: We'll take those too, but first, the toys!

Moments later, the group was holding Tech's invention in their hands, looking at them confused.

Tech: The retrofire master blaster. Hold it in the palm of your hand. Squeeze twice and…

Rev did as instructed and it transformed into a huge gun. But when Slam tried, he accidently dropped the gadget. He fumbled with it until he accidentally stepped on it and activated the blaster, sending him flying around the room.

Tech: Uncurl your toes, uncurl your toes!

Slam did as he was told and the blaster shrunk back, letting Slam hit the wall.

Lexi: You gotta love the toys!

Ace: Time to crush some ice. Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics flew out of HQ with the use of their jet packs, except for Rev, who can fly.

Rev: Would you look at that thing, it's gotta be the biggest iceberg I've ever seen! I've seen some doozies, do you think we should put some more juice in the blasters? Not that I have expertise or anything but that is one giant-

Ace: Rev, watch where you're talking!

Rev pulled up just before he was inches away from hitting the iceberg.

Rosie: Pay attention next time, Rev!

Tech: Ok, what wise guy moved Mt. Everest?

Ace: Alright, snow cones for everyone. Set blasters on thaw!

Everyone took their blasters out and shot the iceberg, trying to melt it. But the iceberg didn't thaw or melt.

Ace: Ugh, no dice. Alright, cease fire! Cease fire!

Everyone stopped shooting and their guns changed back into tiny gadgets. Tech seemed disappointed that his invention didn't work.

Tech: My retrofire master blasters does not work!

Ace: No worries Tech, there's always plan B.

Everyone landed to the ground, where Ace told Slam to melt the ice. Slam spun around the iceberg with fire that seemed to be coming from who knows where from him.

Ace: Whoo! What did this guy have for breakfast?

The iceberg was starting to melt and people that were frozen were now unfrozen. Duck however was jealous of Slam and tried "quacking" his way into the ice which was now melting into water and Duck fell out. The temperate changed to 78 degrees.

Ace: Good guys one, Mother Nature nothing.

Slam panted in agreement. But then, Lexi's hears pricked up.

Lexi: Hold on Ace, Mother Nature might be done, but I'm picking something up.

Duck: Perhaps a high pitched dog whistle?

Rosie: Uh, I don't think so, Duck.

The ice began to crack and the heroes ran out of the way just as the ice broke and water splashed everywhere. When the ice cleared, there stood a Viking Ship. The Loonatics gasped as they stared at the ship. The ship's doors opened as giant gray Viking robots jumped out and landed in front of the Loonatics. Each Viking held mallets and swords.

Ace: Boy, are you guys lost.

A taller light blue and white Viking with red eyes jumped out in front of them. He was Gunnar, leader of the Ice Vikings.

Ace: What's up doc?

Gunnar: I am Gunnar…

Ace: Gonna what? Go to a Viking convention at the civic center?

Gunnar: No, we are here to take over your world.

Ace: You know, you frosted flakes might as well go back to where you came from, cause this is a 'no invasion zone'.

Gunnar: We will conquer your world by any means necessary.

Ace: No, you won't.

Gunnar: Yes, we will.

Ace: No, you won't.

Gunnar: Yes, we will.

Ace: Yes, you will.

Gunnar: No, we won't conquer your world!

Ace: Have it your way.

Gunnar: (frustrated growl) I will enjoy crushing you, rabbit!

Then he swung his sword down on Ace, but he was able to dodge out of the way in time.

Ace: Oh yeah, like dat's ever gonna happen.

He pulled out his new sword that Zadavia had given him and he fought with Gunnar. During the fight, Ace landed in front of his teammates.

Ace: I can keep this up all day.

Gunnar: Taste my cold steel! (laughs) Time to chill out, bunny!

He twisted the handle of his sword and glowed light blue, then shot a blast of ice at Ace.

Ace: I don't think so!

Ace used his laser blast to hold back the icy blast. It was a short battle between fire and ice, until the other Vikings joined their leader when he called out to them.

Gunnar: Hammers of frost!

They slammed their mallets to the ground and turned the ground to ice. Ace slipped on the ice and fell backwards. Luckily, the rest of the team was there to catch him.

Tech: Their weapons seem to be charged by a subzero hypothermal liquid solidification energy that when fired can freeze-

Ace: Yeah, I figured that part out.

The Vikings surrounded the seven anthros and blasted them, covering them completely in a block of ice.

Gunnar: Let's put this city on ice!

Gunnar laughed wickedly as he and his Viking friends ran off to freeze the rest of the city, leaving the Loonatics frozen in their own iceberg.

_Commercial break starts at this point._

While the city was being put on ice, Duck "quacked" himself out of the iceberg, shivering.

Duck: Ok, I'm out! I'm out and I'm safe, which is of number one importance. No need to worry about me I'm-

He looked back to see his teammates were still inside the iceberg. He knocked on the iceberg briefly.

Duck: Hello? You still in there? Don't worry, I'll try to get you out. I just don't know how.

But the iceberg shook violently as Slam created a tornado to break the iceberg and free his friends, and sending Duck flying. Once free, the group rubbed their hands on their arms to stay warm.

Ace: N-N-Nice work there, Slam.

Rosie: Thanks for busting us out of there.

Slam responded with a smile and some grunts.

Duck: I would've busted you out myself if you just give me time to think.

Ace: We had second, not hours Duck. (walks away)

Duck: (mutters) I liked you better as a snow bunny.

The Loonatics looked around. The streets and buildings were frozen.

Ace: I love what dey done with da place.

Lexi: Snow drifts are very trendy this year.

Then they heard a beeping sound.

Ace: Sounds like Zadavia.

At the communications terminal machine, Lexi pushed a button and Zadavia's holographic face appeared.

Zadavia: I guess you know by now that these are no ordinary Vikings.

Ace: Yeah, they don't even sound Scandinavian.

Zadavia: I believe the iceberg slipped through one of the interdimensional portals that opened up after the meteor hit. These mutant techno Vikings must have been frozen inside during an ice storm in their own dimension. But now that they're here in Acmetropolis and have been released-

Ace: They can freeze and paralyze the world so it's easy for them to take over!

Zadavia: Precisely. But right now, you have bigger problems…

Before she could finish, something blue hit the spot where they stood and it destroyed their communication with Zadavia. The Loonatics lay on the ground when Ace and Duck sat up.

Duck: I didn't get the last part, what are the bigger problems?

Rosie: Maybe _that_ would be a bigger problem!

Everyone looked to where Rosie pointed. The Viking ship appeared and it was shooting ice balls. An ice fireball came at the anthros, but they got out of the way in time. The Dragon shaped head was shooting more ice balls at other parts of the city.

Lexi: If their trail leads to the city, what are they doing back on their boat?

Ace: Maybe they didn't want to miss the dinner show. Gunnar on ice! Let's jet!

Ace moved forward, but Duck went up first.

Duck: Right! Ready team? 1... 2... 3!

But the jetpack only coughed smoke. Nothing happened.

Ace: The ice must've short circuited our jetpacks. No worries. Tech, got a backup plan?

Tech: Glad you asked.

He took out a remote and seven motorcycles came toward them. Ace got on one motorcycle and put a helmet on his head.

Ace: Let's show these Vikings how to fly!

As he sped away, the rest of the team got on their motorcycles, put on their helmets, and took after Ace. The motorcycles transformed as they took to the sky.

The Vikings saw them and the Dragon face started shooting ice at them. Duck was almost hit when Rosie used her Thunder Claw to destroy the ice balls. Duck pulled over to her side, giving her a salute.

Duck: Daredevil Duck thanks you. (drives away)

Rosie: Your welcome, but please pick a name already!

Slam punched at the ice balls while Lexi flew at Ace's side.

Lexi: How long are we gonna let them use us for target practice?

Ace: Until they run out of spit rods, which is right about...now!

As he said this, the Dragon head stopped shooting.

Ace: Let the fun begin!

Lexi: (gives salute) Aye, aye skipper.

Ace: Loonatics unite!

They all flew to one direction and out of the Vikings' line of sight. While behind a blanket of fog, the motorcycles connected and began to transform into a boat. Ace, Lexi, and Rev were up front, Slam was behind them, and Tech was at the driver's seat with Duck and Rosie seated behind him.

Ace: Tech, you've outdone yourself!

Tech: You can say it, I'm a genius.

Rosie: You're a super genius.

Ace: Launch the torpedo!

The torpedo was launched and it headed straight for the ship.

Duck: So long, Ice Geeks!

But surprisingly, the ship rose up, letting the torpedo pass. Slam grunted in surprise.

Ace: Yeah Slam, didn't see that one coming. Flying Vikings?

Tech: They won't be flying for long.

Wings slid out from the side of the ship and the anthros were in the air. They flew over the Viking ship and Ace told Tech to take it out. But the launch mechanism was frozen, so Slam grabbed the explosives and dropped them over the Viking ship.

The bombs exploded when they were dropped onto the Viking ship. The ship fell back onto the water's surface with a big splash. The Loonatics got on the Viking ship to see if there were any Vikings left.

Ace: With their ship down, do you think da big freeze is over Tech?

Tech: All their power seems to be coming from the horns on these helmets.

Ace: Anyone else on board, Rev?

Rev checked every inch of the boat, but he came back in a jiffy, shaking his head.

Lexi: So where did they all go?

Ace: First we see 'em, now we don't. This game of battleship was all a distraction. Hey Rev, can you get me a reading from them nut jobs?

Rev's eyes glowed and a hologram was displayed from the triangle on his chest.

Rosie: They're heading for the planetary power grid.

Ace: That must've been what Zadavia was trying to tell us.

Rosie: But why would the Vikings go there?

Tech: Not to alarm anybody, but if they freeze the city's power core-

Lexi: Then the whole planet will have one bad case of frostbite.

Meanwhile, Gunnar and the Ice Vikings made it to the Acmetropolis Power Grid. Gunnar blasted the doors open and found the power core.

Gunnar: Let the ice age begin!

_Commercial break at this point._

The Ice Vikings nearly froze the entire power core when the Loonatics arrived.

Ace: What's up, Horn heads?

Gunnar: Freeze them!

The Vikings and the Loonatics charged. The fight was on. During the fight, Ace and Tech had their backs to each other.

Ace: Listen Tech, we gotta turn the tables! We gotta make things hot!

Tech: I'll reprogram them! Just keep them busy!

They jumped out of the way as the Vikings weapons came down on them. A Viking head with orange horns came off and Tech grabbed it so he could reprogram it.

The fight continued on as Slam went into combat with Gunnar, who easily won his little fight with Slam. Ace laser blasted some Vikings, when he was confronted by Gunnar.

Gunnar: I've had enough of you, bunny!

But Ace came up with a plan. He dodged Gunnar's sword and he flew back towards a wall, jumped off the wall, then kicked Gunnar right on the power core.

Unfortunately, poor Tech got hurt as the other Vikings were destroyed by the red beams that bounced off the helmet Tech was holding. The beams unfroze each power core and the cores all powered up again.

Ace: We did it! It worked!

Lexi: The energy from the Vikings has recharged the power core!

Duck: (looks around) Aw Tech, I was just about to let him have it.

Tech: (weakly) Talk about taking one for the team.

His voice came from under the Viking helmet. Duck lifted the helmet and he and Rosie could see Tech as a pile of ashes.

Duck: Tech?

Rosie: Are you ok?

Poor Tech could only respond with a groan.

Back at HQ, Ace was meditating again, Duck was still figuring out a name, Lexi was lounging in a chair, and Tech was cutting up slices pf pizza with his new invention. He gave one slice to Rosie, who sat next to him, and took a bite out of a slice of pizza for himself.

But the smell of pizza went into the air vent and got Slam's attention. The room shook as Slam could be heard thundering his way towards them.

Rosie: Um Tech?

The door burst open and Slam tornadoed his way towards Tech and Rosie, wanting to eat pizza. But Tech had his new invention clam Slam's mouth shut.

Tech: Ah-uh-uh, Slam. Now, what did you wanna say, Rosie?

Rosie: Eh, never mind.

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Loonatics, I just had to personally say to each and every one of you, job well done. The ice age is averted; the mutant techno Vikings destroyed and Acmetropolis is safe. Thanks to you Ace, Rev, Rosie, Lexi, Slam, Tech. Good work team, Zadavia Out.

But she forgot one member, Duck.

Duck: How could she forget me? I was standing right here!

Rosie: Don't worry, Duck. You were fantastic.

Ace: Oh yeah, heroic.

Although Rosie was being friendly, Ace was being sarcastic. Duck pushed the button and Zadavia appeared again.

Zadavia: Yes?

Duck: Hello, Ms. Zadavia? Duck here. I was wondering, did you forget something?

Zadavia: Yes, I suppose I did. No more memos about changing your name. Danger Duck is simple and easy to remember. Request denied.

Her hologram disappeared. Duck was crestfallen. Ace put a hand on his shoulder.

Ace: Well, at least it's better than what she used to call you.

Duck: Fine. Danger Duck, I can live with that.

Ace: Good, cause we like it too

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny

Jessica DiCicco - Lexi Bunny

Jason Marsden - Danger Duck

Kevin Michael Richardson - Tech E. Coyote/Slam Tasmanian

Rob Paulsen - Rev Runner

Tara Strong - Rosie Jaguar

Tom Kenny - Gunnar the Conqueror


	2. Attack of the Fuzz-balls

**Attack of the Fuzz-balls**

Ace was working out in the training room, with hover disks Tech invented for him to practice his fighting skills. By the time he finished, Lexi and Rosie entered the room with two cute fuzz balls, one pink and the other blue.

Lexi: Hey, look what we got!

Ace turned to face the two girls, not before destroying one last hover disk. When Slam saw the two fuzz balls, he mistook them for snacks and tried to eat them, but Lexi and Rosie moved to the side, and Slam hit the huge gun. The gun was turned on when Slam fell on the switch. It whirled around and hit Tech, who landed upside down and the beam from the gun was closing in on his tail. Tech yelped, but Rosie rushed over and pulled the plug out, making the beam disappear. Tech sighed with relief.

Tech: Thanks Rosie.

Rosie: No problem. Check out the new pet I bought? Cute, isn't she?

Ace: What is that? You bought a new cotton tail?

Lexi: No, it's a fuzz-z. Oh c'mon, bio-pets are only the coolest trends ever hit Acmetropolis.

Ace: Yeah? What do you hit it with?

Lexi: You don't hit it, you love it. Show it whatever you want it to be; a glove, a choker, a cuddle walker.

Rosie: Don't forget it can be used as a hat, a wristband, and a belt.

Both pets transformed into the items both girls demonstrated, when Duck walked in.

Duck: Hold is right there, sister! (grabs Lexi's fuzz-z) How did you get a hold of one of these anyway? My fuzz-z's been on back order for weeks. Are you sure this isn't supposed to be mine?

Slam tried to eat the pink fuzz-z from Duck, who held it back from Lexi, but he moved the fuzz-z away from Slam and in Lexi's face, so she took her fuzz-z back from Duck.

Lexi: Back off, Duck. Zozo is mine.

Duck: (snickers) Zozo?

Rosie: I think it's a nice name.

Duck: What about you, toots? Are you sure your fuzz-s isn't mine?

Rosie: Sorry Duck, but Bluebell is mine.

Tech: Bluebell?

Rosie: That's the name for my fuzz-z. Her name matches her color.

Just then, the TV screen came down and Zadavia's holographic face could be seen.

Zadavia: You're not going to believe this one Loonatics, but there's a situation in South Acmetropolis that requires your special attention. A residential zone in the fourth quadrant seems to have a giant spider problem.

Ace: Didn't they just spray for giant spiders last week?

Zadavia: This family barely escaped with their lives.

Tech: Species? Origin?

Zadavia: Unknown and unknown.

Rosie: It's a good thing nobody was hurt by those…those…things.

Duck: (teasingly) You afraid of a little spider, Rosie? Forget where it came from. Where's it going; it's not coming here, is it?

Zadavia: The plan was for _you_ to go there.

Her face moved closer to the screen, and it made Duck nervous. Rosie was glad Zadavia came to her defense.

Zadavia: I'll transfer coordinates and transit. Zadavia out.

Her holographic face disappeared.

Ace: She gets to go out and we get to battle mutant spiders. Nice. Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics grabbed their jet packs and flew out of HQ through the doorway of the hangar, but Ace had just caught Lexi and Rosie having their fuzz-zs on their wrists.

Ace: Maybe lose the wristbands, girls.

Lexi: I don't wanna leave mine here all by herself.

Rosie: They can be our mascots. Please?

Ace: How about...no.

Lexi and Rosie took Zozo and Bluebell off their wrists and set them on the table. Both fuzz-zs looked up at their owners with sad, adorable puppy dog eyes.

Lexi: Aw, you'll be lonely, won't you?

Rosie: Let's take them with us as long as they stay out of the guys' sight.

Lexi agreed with Rosie. They made sure Ace was a long way off, then took Zozo and Bluebell, and hid them in their jet pack's pockets, and flew after Ace.

**PINK TRIANGLE**

After searching the area, a giant brown mutant spider crashed its way out of a building. Duck got hit and was sent flying. Slam grabbed the monster's leg, but the spider squashed Slam to the ground. Rev dived in ad scooped up Slam before he could get crushed again. A giant crack appeared in the road by the mutant spider. Ace told Slam to pull the spider mutant towards a bridge. Rev flew around it to keep the spider distracted. Tech told Ace, Lexi, and Rosie to remove the port hold in each column of the bridge. When it was done, the Loonatics, Duck included, pushed the bridge downward. Everyone cleared out and watched as the bridge fell to the bottom. When the smoke cleared away, the mutant spider was gone.

Ace: You gotta be kidding? How did it get out of there?

Everyone flew inside the bridge to look around.

Lexi: Very impressive. Itsy bitsy go bye-bye.

Rosie: But how the heck did it get out?

Tech: There's gotta be an explanation.

Then, Duck found a small, brown, cute fuzz-z, naming it Wonderfluff. Ace snatched it away and looked at it.

Ace: Big spider pulls a disappearing act and we find a hard to get bio-pet in its place. What are the odds?

Tech: Four million, twenty seven thousand and eight hundred sixty-seven to one.

Ace: Kind of high on the coincidence meter, don't you think?

Duck: Aw, c'mon! You're not trying to pin this on Wonderfluff, are you?

Ace: Until we can come up with something better, yeah.

When he placed Wonderfluff inside a tube, Lexi and Rosie heard the purring of their fuzz-zs in their backpacks.

Lexi: Zozo!

Rosie: Bluebell!

The two girls walked to the side, away from ear and eye sight of the boys, and took Zozo and Bluebell out of their pockets, both fuzz-zs squeaked thank you.

Lexi: Oh, how can anyone think bio-pets are anything but sweet?

Rosie: Yeah. They're too cute to do anything dangerous.

But the two fuzz-zs jumped out of their hands and bounced toward the guys.

Lexi: Zozo, come back! Zozo!

Rosie: Bluebell, don't!

Zozo and Bluebell bounced toward Duck and jumped into the compartment of his jetpack. Then Wonderfluff jumped out of the tube Ace was holding and into Duck's backpack.

Duck: Sorry, I guess they like me better. Now I have three superhero sidekicks! How cool is that?

Ace: (scowls) You had to bring the fuzz-zs.

Rosie and Lexi responded with sheepish grins and shrugs, when Lexi heard the three fuzz-zs eating something inside Duck's backpack.

Lexi: There's a party going on in your backpack.

Duck: I never go out in the field without some chocolate ab inducer bars. They must be really hungry.

He pulled out the three fuzz-zs from his backpack, but the three fuzz-zs eyes glowed and Duck yelped in pain when he felt the sharp tip of their clawed feet and dropped them. The three fuzz-zs screeched as spikes grew out from their heads and they grew razor sharp teeth, while their owners watched with worry.

Lexi: Zozo?

Duck: Wonderfluff?

Rosie: Bluebell?

The fuzz-zs grew bigger, taller, and menacing, but they also grew spikes on their heads, sprouted six legs, and their teeth grew long and sharp. Those cute little fuzz-zs had transformed into giant mutant spiders.

_Commercial break at this point._

Duck: I'm not sure Wonderfluff has had all his shots. Anybody wanna buy a bio-pet cheap?

Ace: Duck! (everyone ducks for cover)

Duck: What?

But he got hit swatted at by the giant spider, sending him flying. The spider monsters tried to swipe at the others, but the Loonatics scattered. Wonderfluff swatted Ace to a wall, making the wall crack. He got into fighting position, but Lexi stopped him, not wanting Ace to hurt Zozo.

But when Zozo tried to attack the two bunnies, Slam charged in to attack, but Zozo grabbed Slam and intended to eat him. Slam punched Zozo in the face to save himself. Bluebell raised a hand to swat Rosie, but Tech pushed her out of the way as Bluebell's hand came down. Rev flew circles around Bluebell to distract her.

Tech: I'm sorry Rosie, but Bluebell is going down.

Rosie: No! You can't hurt my baby! (Tech looks at her dumbfounded) Ok, a big baby.

Rev: That's not a baby, that's a spider mutant monster that's trying to eat us!

Lexi: Look out!

Tech, Rosie, and Rev looked up to see Wonderfluff tower over them, about to attack, when Wonderfluff clutched his head and shrank to his original, cute size. Zozo and Bluebell changed as well. All three fuzz-zs bounced into the hands of Lexi, Rosie, and Duck.

Ace: What's gotten into these power puffs?

Zadavia: Something powerful.

High atop one of the buildings, Zadavia appeared in a billboard. The Loonatics flew up towards the billboard.

Ace: Powerful, but easy to get a hold of.

Zadavia: Good point, ace. The boy with the first fuzz-z fed it a whole stash of chocolate candy before going to bed.

Lexi: And our fuzz-z ate Duck's chocolate!

Rosie: And when the fuzz-zs eat the chocolate, they transform into mutant spider monsters!

Zadavia: Professor Zane's laboratory is located in the seventh quadrant. Just east of the industrial center.

Ace: The guy who invented these hairballs better know a way to cure their sweet tooth, cause Acmetropolis is crawling with them.

They watched as every civilian in the city played with a fuzz-z, totally unaware of how dangerous their new bio-pets were if they gave them chocolate candy.

Rev: It is gonna take a miracle to gather up all these fuzz-zs. I can grab a half of them, but we're gonna need something really amazing to get the rest of them.

Rosie: If those people give their fuzz-zs chocolate, they'll be in grave danger!

**BLUE TRIANGLE**

Ace: I bet Tech has a few toys we can use.

Tech: I give you the Exovac 2400 X.

The door lifted when Tech pressed the button to reveal a really huge vacuum.

Rosie: Wow, Tech!

Tech: It's the ultimate urban vacuum.

Ace: Now what in the world made you come up with this?

Tech: Try eating with Slam. Not pretty.

Slam grumbled at Tech, when Rev ran around the vacuum, observing it and babbling about it.

Ace: I get it. So you're saying this machine sucks. Fuzz-zs, that is.

They took off. Duck and Lexi were sent to warn Prof. Zane. Rosie, Tech, and Ace sat in the driver's seat inside Tech's invention while Slam controlled the direction of the vacuum and Rev was gathering up the fuzz-zs.

Ace: Mission accomplished.

Rosie: (through COM) How are things on your end, Lexi? Lexi? No answer. Duck, come in! Not even Duck is calling.

Ace: I got a bad feeling about that.

They dropped the fuzz-zs back at HQ and flew off toward Zane's laboratory, with Rev in tow.

They got to the lab just in time, as Prof. Zane was about to have Duck and Lexi eaten by one of the mutant spider monsters. The turbo vac machine crashed through the wall, and Lexi and Duck freed themselves from the spider monsters.

Ace, Tech, Rosie, and Slam jumped down from the machine, but Zane pulled down a switch and glass containers crashed to the floor, freeing a whole pack of fuzz-zs. Then Zane let out a whole stash of chocolate which Slam and Rev cleaned out, but it wasn't enough.

Duck tossed an orb at Zane, knocking the remote control out of his hand. When Zane was covered from the tar of the egg, Duck grabbed the controls. Then, Bluebell, Zozo, and Wonderfluff jumped out of their owners' backpacks and hopped off toward the large pile of chocolate candy bars.

Rosie: Bluebell, come back!

Lexi: Zozo!

Duck: Wonderfluff! No!

Too late. The minute they ate the chocolate, Bluebell, Zozo, and Wonderfluff transformed. A spider mutant grabbed Lexi, but was saved by Tech by using his magnetic powers to tie up the monster's feet with a catwalk. Duck wrestled with Zane for the remote control when the spider mutant with its tied feet nearly fell on them. Then, Lexi and Tech were grabbed by Zozo. Rosie leapt forward and slashed Zozo in the face, causing it to drop Lexi and Tech.

Ace grabbed the remote from Zane, but a spider monster grabbed him and made him drop the remote. Zane tried to get it back but Ace used his laser vision to blast it out of Zane's reach and managed to free himself from the spider's hold. Ace took the remote and got control over the fuzz-zs. All the fuzz-zs stopped in their tracks, now under Ace's control, much to Zane's dismay.

-000000-

With Zane now in jail, the Loonatics released all the fuzz-zs back to where they came from. Lexi, Duck, and Rosie had to say goodbye to Zozo, Wonderfluff, and Bluebell.

Lexi: Time to go. (Zozo cries) Aw, c'mon. You'll be much happier there. No deranged scientist to mess with you and no chocolate, let's hope.

Duck: I salute you. You've been a brave solider Wonderfluff. I also fear you, but let's not go there now.

Rosie: I wish I could keep you, Bluebell, but I can't. But I won't forget you, baby.

After the partings were done and goodbyes were said, Tech activated his communicator and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Congratulations Loonatics. Thanks to your efforts, Prof Zane's nefarious operation has been shut down. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it. Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

Rosie: I miss Bluebell already. (wipes away a tear)

Duck: Cheer up, toots. Fuzz-zs are so over. I already moved on to my next thing. Take a look at this!

He pulled out a box with little toys in them for Rosie to see.

Rosie: A look at what? Oh! A little hamster playhouse. How cute.

Duck: No, it's a flea circus.

Rosie: But, I don't see any fleas. And there's a hole in the bottom.

Duck: Oh great! Where are the fleas? (yelps in pain and scratches his butt) I think I found them.

Rev: Anyone got a flea collar?

Everyone laughed, except for poor Duck.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Jeff Bennett - Professor Zane

Steve Blum - Fuz-z


	3. Cloak of Black Velvet

**Cloak of Black Velvet**

At the Loonatics HQ, Slam was munching on watermelons while Duck was trying to order a superhero cape and boots so he could make himself look better in front of Zadavia. Tech was meditating peacefully until Duck's annoying ring tone woke him.

Tech: Duck, shut that ringer off.

Duck: At least the ringer works. The rest of it is junk.

Tech: Have some respect. I'm clearing my mind here.

Duck: Hmph! Please, you need a hazmat team to clear the junk out of your head, Tech. (phone rings) Hello? Hello? Aah! I've had it! No more technology for me. From now on, I do everything the old fashioned way.

Lexi: Yeah right. No phone no EMP music blaster 5000.

Ace: And no high tech weapons.

Duck: Who needs 'em? My bare hands are lethal weapons.

Rosie: Are you sure you don't wanna use technology anymore, Duck?

Duck: Absolutely, toots!

Tech: You couldn't go one low-week without high-tech stuff.

Duck: Oh really? Well I'm not you Mr. Techno Geek!

Rosie mumbled 'uh oh' when she thought she heard dramatic drums playing as Tech stood up, towering over Duck.

Tech: Make you a bet. If you can get through one week, I'll buy you that new cape myself. And if not, you buy it for me.

Duck: I want the matching boots!

Tech: No problem.

Duck: You're on, mister!

The two shook hands to seal the deal while Tech smirked.

Tech: Oh, by the way. I'm a thirteen, wide.

Rosie face palmed with worry as Duck frowned.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**

At the meeting table where the Loonatics sat, Zadavia appeared in her hologram.

Zadavia: Gather round, Loonatics. We have a major crisis, besides new costume request, begin the holographic imaging feed.

Tech pushed some buttons and the screens above showed footage of a woman wearing a black cloak and goggles with red eyes.

Zadavia: Moments ago, someone calling herself Black Velvet stole the Acme Doppler Series Five Radar System

Tech: That system directs all air and space traffic in and out of Acmetropolis.

Lexi: So much for my weekend getaway to Acme Parco.

Zadavia: I'm afraid it gets worse. They've also taken the Acme Super Computer.

Tech: That's the most advanced system in the planet. I should know, I built it.

Rosie: You built a super computer? Impressive.

Tech gave her a little smile to say thanks.

Duck: See? This is what you get when you rely on technology! Utter chaos! I am so gonna win this bet!

Rosie: Duck! Shh! Pay attention!

Duck: (sarcastic) Yes, mom.

Zadavia: I'm uploading security footage now.

Ace: Get us a closer shot of those radars, Tech.

Tech: (pushes buttons) Done. Mm, most fascinating.

The footage showed an army of cyborg men in purple and red stampeding into a room, followed by the woman in black. Up close, she was quite attractive and it showed with the guys, which made Lexi and Rosie jealous.

Slam: Hubba, hubba! Hoo, hoo, ha!

Rosie: (annoyed, to Tech) By fascinating, do you mean the lady in black?

Lexi: (resentful) She's not _that_ pretty.

Ace: Nah, he's right. She's hot.

Lexi: Keep your eyeballs in your head!

Zadavia: Attractive or not, she's bad to the bone. And you have to figure out what she's up to. Good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

Ace: Alrighty gang! Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

A little later, the Loonatics took the Loonaporter to track down Black Velvet.

Lexi: Um Ace, aren't we going the wrong way? The space port is east.

Ace: Yeah, but we're going where the action is. Check out the skyline. Just like it was before the attack.

Tech: That's right over at the AcmeTech University.

Duck: Which is the ancestral homeland of geeks, dweebs, and brainiac nerds!

Tech: I went to school there.

Duck: There's a shocker.

Ace piloted the ship to the base of AcmeTech. The dark clouds covered the sky on top of the University. As soon as the group got out of the Loonaporter, a big blob of dark purple fell from the sky and surrounded the team, and made the entire area dark. The cyborg men in red and purple surrounded the Loonatics.

Duck: Mommy! Someone turned out the lights. Failed again by technology.

Ace: Tech, any thoughts? Any suggestions?

Tech: Right now, Rev's gotta be our eyes.

Rev: No problem Tech, with my built in GPS, I got a lock on them. Watch out girls, you're surrounded!

Lexi and Rosie tackled the cyborg men as they came in on them. Both girls had their backs to each other while in fighting position, as if wanting another round with the cyborgs.

Rev: Slam, they're right in front of you! Spin straight ahead! No, no! Slam, watch out!

But Slam didn't stop in time and he crashed into Tech, who fell right on top of Rosie. His long snout and nose nearly touched her nose. Embarrassed, Tech stood up and helped Rosie to her feet.

Tech: Eh, sorry.

Rosie: That's ok.

While this was going on, Black Velvet stole the light wave eliminator. Duck nearly struck Ace since he couldn't see where he was going.

Black Velvet: We have what we came for. Crush them! I see dark days ahead, Loonatics!

Cackling, Black Velvet flew back to her ship with the light wave eliminator. Before leaving with their boss, the cyborg men caused a nearby construction tower to come falling right over the Loonatics, just as the darkness around the area vanished.

_Commercial break at this point._

The Loonatics ran out of the way as the tower came down, but Duck "quacked" himself out of the way in time just as the tower smashed to pieces.

Ace: Duck!

Lexi: Oh no!

Ace: Dig him out!

Thinking Duck had been crushed; the Loonatics began digging into the pile of rubble. Then Duck appeared, acting like nothing had happened.

Duck: Whoo hoo! Missed me.

While the others glared at Duck, only Rosie rushed over and grabbed his shoulders, and spoke in a tone like a worried mom.

Rosie: Duck, don't you ever scare us like that again!

Black Velvet: Catch me if you can, Loonatics!

From above, the black ship disappeared into the dark clouds. Everyone jumped back into the Loonaporter and took off after her.

Ace: Picking up anything Tech?

Tech: They must've deployed some sort of cloaking device.

Ace: Anything Rev?

Rev: No trace, no sign, no mark, no trail, no heat, no scrap, no spec, no particle, no nothing.

But unknown to them, Velvet's blimp floated over them.

Ace: I hate being left in the dark.

The dark purple blob came down on the Loonaporter and then, everything went dark.

Duck: Hey! Who turned out the lights?

There was a punching sound and someone cry out. But soon the darkness lifted.

Ace: Where did Tech go?

Tech's seat was empty. Everyone looked around, seeing that Tech wasn't in the Loonaporter anymore.

Lexi: (gasps) Look!

Outside, everyone could see an unconscious Tech trapped in a dark purple blob and Velvet's forces carrying him into the ship.

Rosie: (distressed) Tech!

Ace: Alright Loonatics, she's got something to learn! You take one, you take us all!

Rev: Ace, I'm picking something up straight ahead!

Ace: I see 'em!

Velvet's blimp was up ahead. The Loonaporter picked up speed and followed it, but then it was chased by three dark space craft radars that came from the blimp.

Inside Velvet's ship, Tech regained consciousness. He was strapped down to a board. Then, Black Velvet entered the room and floated over to him.

Black Velvet: Welcome to my city in the clouds. Isn't it gorgeous?

Tech tried to free himself, but arms and legs were strapped tightly to the board as Black Velvet loomed over him.

Black Velvet: I built it for myself and for all my Shadow Borgs, so we can live high in the sky.

Tech: (retorts) Beats the rock you crawled out from under.

Black Velvet: In case you haven't noticed, I'm no common thief.

She showed him her mechanical claw arm as Tech's eyes widened in shock.

Black Velvet: I'm not like everyone else. Thanks to the meteor that hit earth…my eyes have been permanently scarred.

She pulled back her hood and removed her goggles revealing eyes filled with nothingness.

Tech: And your brain's been permanently scrambled!

Black Velvet: I can no longer tolerate any light. I've been forced to live hidden here for far too long. Which is why I need a scientist of your genius to help me.

Tech: Never gonna happen. I know what you're up to.

Black Velvet: Oh really? Enlighten me.

Tech: You'll use the Doppler radar to project a curtain of darkness powered by pulses from the light wave eliminator, which will block out our sun and plunge Acmetropolis into permanent darkness.

Black Velvet: Impressive. I call it the Shroud Caster. And soon, everyone will suffer as I have! But you forgot the part where the industrious coyote builds it for me.

Tech: Your dreaming, hot stuff.

Black Velvet: (grabs Tech's snout) Not many dogs can resist my charms, Tech. Especially an overworked inventor who doesn't get out much!

Tech: Sorry, but I already have a girl in mind.

Black Velvet: Do you? What a shame.

With that, she fired green rays from her mechanical claw and into Tech's head. Tech tried to resist, but he couldn't.

Black Velvet: Don't resist my shadow forces, baby. As it reaches into your mind giving me complete control.

When Tech opened his eyes, they were filled with nothingness. The board that held him lifted up and Tech was freed. Now hypnotized, he followed Black Velvet to her lab.

Black Velvet: Now how about you get to work? Alright, baby?

Tech: (monotone) As you wish.

Meanwhile, the Loonaporter was trying to escape Velvet's forces. So Slam fired three missiles to take out the black radars, but the radars turned and headed back for Velvet's blimp. Which means the missiles now targeted the blimp, and Tech was in trapped in there.

_Commercial break at this point_

As the missiles headed for the blimp, Rev, Duck, and Lexi quickly destroyed the missiles before it could reach the blimp. Then Slam ripped off a part of the ship and they all jumped in. Everyone activated their night vision and their eyes glowed red so they could see where they would go. Lexi, Rev, and Slam headed for the main power grid so they could shut it off.

Ace, Duck, and Rosie went to look for Tech. Ace cut a hole through a window with his laser vision, making it big enough for him, Duck, and Rosie to jump through. They looked around to see if any shadow Borgs were around, but they spotted Tech by the keyboard.

Ace: Hey Tech old pal, let's make like an atom and split.

Rosie: Hey, uh, Tech? Are you ok?

Duck: He's not answering.

Black Velvet: Tech only answers to me now. You pets are just in time to watch us usher in the dark ages!

She opened her cape and shot out bright blue laser blasts, but Rosie stopped them with her thunder claw. She was visibly upset for Velvet brainwashing her friend.

Rosie: You monster! I'll destroy you!

Black Velvet: Ah-ah, not tonight pussycat!

She blasted them with her mechanical claw, but Ace, Duck, and Rosie jumped out of the way. Ace fired back with his gun blaster. Black Velvet held out her cape to shield herself, easily bouncing off the blasters. When Velvet fired at Duck, he was trapped in a dark purple bubble. Ace and Rosie tried to get a closer shot, but Velvet blasted them again and the gun bounced out of Ace's hands.

Ace: Duck, maybe you can deal with her friends!

Duck: Righty O' Ace! Strike!

He rolled his bubble over at the shadow Borgs like a bowling ball. Ace communicated with Lexi to see if her team was ready, but they were caught up in a fight with more shadow Borgs. Duck managed to free himself from the bubble by created an explosive power orb.

Tech: (monotone) Miss Velvet, your Shroud Caster is ready.

Black Velvet: Why thank you, baby.

Ace: Tech, no!

Rosie tried to stop Tech, but Velvet blasted her to the wall, where the jaguar struck her head and fell to the floor. Ace dodged several more blasts to try and help Rosie, but when he got to her, Velvet fired a green rays that tied up Ace.

Black Velvet: Activate the Shroud Caster! Now!

Tech reached for the button to activate the Shroud Caster. Rosie regained consciousness and saw that Tech was about to push the button. She rushed over and pushed Tech to the side to keep him from pushing the button.

Black Velvet: Ugh! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!

The machine lit up and the Shroud Caster projected a curtain of darkness that covered the entire city down below. Before Rosie could attack Black Velvet again, Tech grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully.

Black Velvet: Finish her off!

Tech pinned Rosie to the wall, his hands enclosing around her neck. Ace struggled against the green binds that held him so he could try to rescue Tech from almost killing Rosie.

Ace: Tech! C'mon buddy boy, wake up!

Duck had just taken out several shadow Borgs when he saw what was happening.

Duck: Wait! I can wake him!

He took out his phone and used that annoying ring tone to free Tech from the hypnosis, which it did. He even released his grip on Rosie's neck, causing her to gasp for air.

Tech: Ah, that annoying phone!

Rosie: (smiles) Tech, you're back!

Ace: I need a little help here, Tech!

Tech activated his own night vision and, with red glowing eyes, he blasted the ropes off Ace.

Black Velvet: Ha! Too little, too late! Darkness was my curse, now it will be yours, Loonatics!

Ace: (through COM) Lexi, have you reversed the polarity?

Lexi: Almost there, Ace! Ok, got it!

After some kicks and punches, Lexi pulled the switch and the darkness that covered the city vanished. Light suddenly flooded the room as Black Velvet covered herself with her cape.

Black Velvet: My city of darkness! Noooo!

Ace: I think it's time for us to get out of dodge!

The Loonatics started running as the debris began coming down. When they made it out, Velvet's blimp exploded just as the Loonaporter drove to safety.

A little later at HQ, Rev was playing by himself while Slam watched. Ace and Lexi played pool and Rosie was reading a book when Duck stomped over to the rabbits.

Duck: Has anyone seen Tech? I think he has something he might want to say to me.

Tech: Thanks.

When Tech appeared, he was wearing the blue cape and matching boots. When Rosie saw him in the cape, she couldn't help but stare. Tech really did look hot in that cape, and he was wearing her color, which green matches perfectly well with blue.

Tech: I went and ordered them. Nice, huh? They're sending you the bill.

Rosie: Wow Tech! You look handsome, and you're wearing my favorite color.

Tech: Thank you, Rosie.

Duck: (points at Tech) But those were mine! You were supposed to buy those for me!

Ace: You used your phone, Duck. Rosie and I saw you.

Duck: But I only used the phone to save him! If not for me, he'd still be walking around "Whatever you say, O Velvety one!"

Lexi: A bet's a bet.

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Good work, Loonatics. Despite Black Velvet's disappearing act, the Shroud Caster has been dismantled and all the parts have been returned. (to Tech) Oh my, Tech. Don't you look heroic?

Tech: Why thank you, Zadavia.

Zadavia: Very impressive indeed.

Duck: But…but…but…

Zadavia: Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

Duck: Wait! Come back! I picked out the cape and the matching boots, I'm the heroic looking one! Be impressed with me!

Lexi: Maybe you can call her back on your cell phone.

Ace: If you can get a signal.

Duck: You know, your all despicable.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Vivica A. Fox - Black Velvet


	4. Weathering Heights

**Weathering Heights**

It was a windy day in Acmetropolis. Ace and Tech were fixing a satellite so Duck won't complain anymore. Then the famous weather lady Misty Breeze was blown right into the satellite dish. Duck was a big fan of Misty Breeze, and he had a big crush on her, even though she was mean and bossy. A little later, the Loonatics were using their jet packs to go and investigate what had happened at City Hall Plaza when Misty was getting ready to broadcast the weather news.

Ace: Misty and her crew were broadcasting from City Hall Plaza.

Duck: I just don't get it. Who would ever want to harm the lovely Misty Breeze?

Lexi: Anybody who's ever met her.

Rosie: And knew she was downright mean.

Duck: Jealous?

Then, Zadavia's hologram face appeared on a television screen on the side building.

Zadavia: Loonatics, we're receiving reports that a strange weather phenomenon materializing all over the planet.

Ace: Say Zadavia, isn't monitoring the weather more of a job for-

Duck: Misty Breeze?

Zadavia: Not this kind of weather. You better move fast, Loonatics. Zadavia out.

Once the Loonatics arrived at City Hall Plaza, they found a large news van turned over on its side. Slam lifted the van up and out fell a man in green and yellow shades lying on his back, yet he was traumatized by the events that occurred.

Crewman: Paula…assistant…the script…Misty…wet hair…crazy weather…storm…Misty gone!

Ace: I'm gonna need some more words there pal. Got any verbs?

Lexi: Here's one, look!

At the top of a building close by, there stood a blue skinned lady with glowing pink eyes and wearing a purple dress. She was enclosed in her own glowing oval surrounded by dark storm clouds and lightning.

Weather Vane: No stealing MY thunder, Loonatics! BACK OFF!

Crewman: That's her! That's Paula! (runs away)

Weather Vane: Cloud Creatures, put these heroes in a fog!

The dark clouds lowered to the ground and materialized into cloud monsters, surrounding the Loonatics.

Tech: Amazing!

Rosie: Why are you complimenting on the villain, Tech?

Ace: Was this in the forecast?

Duck: Ooh, scary clouds. What, are you gonna stop us from getting a tan?

The cloud monster growled and grabbed hold of Duck.

Duck: Maybe stop us breathing!

Tech: Ok Chief, what's the plan?

Ace: We kick some clouds!

He jumped up and kicked the cloud's face off, but the cloud monster grabbed Ace's foot.

Ace: Hey, watch the foot! It's lucky!

Slam leapt forward and chomped the cloud's arm off, freeing Ace. Before Slam could attack another cloud monster, one suddenly tackled him from the side.

Meanwhile, Rev was running around a cloud monster in circles.

Rev: Here's something you don't see on a sunny day. I could be wrong, but it looks like they're alive. How is that possible? Clouds are just for making rain, not striking terror into the hearts of the city.

The cloud monster had enough as it slammed its fist to the ground, causing Rev to fall forward. Rosie helped Rev to his feet. Duck managed to free himself by tossing an orb into the cloud creature's mouth.

Weather Vane: Let's pump up the clouds and bring in the fog!

She raised her arms and fog descended from the dark cloudy sky, surrounding the Loonatics. The fog proved to be more effective as it was hard for the Loonatics to fight with the cloud creatures. Lexi got hit when looking for the cloud creature she was fighting with.

Rosie was caught in one of the cloud creature's large hands when Ace came to her rescue and used his laser vision to blast through the cloud creature to make it drop Rosie, but the laser beam also struck Tech in the bottom, as the coyote jumped into the air clutching his tail in pain.

Tech: Yeow!

Ace: Oops. Very sorry there, Tech.

Rev: Ace, my internal radar can't distinguish between what is cloud creature and what is fog and it's getting pretty hard to avoid their GRIP!

A cloud creature had grabbed Rev. Ace told Slam to rescue Rev, and Slam spun into a tornado, sucking up fog and fighting off the cloud creatures.

Ace: Slam one, cloud nothing!

Weather Vane: (screams in agony) Clouds of Thunder, destroy them!

A cloud monster came at Lexi as she cartwheeled backwards. She eyed a fire hydrant and brain blasted the hydrant to erupt water straight into the cloud creature.

Lexi: Clouds absorb water! And to think I only got a B in science.

Ace: That's great Lexi, but you sure you wanna make him bigger?

But the cloud creature wailed in pain as it grew from its size and consumed more water. Its evil face vanished and it faded into nothingness.

Lexi: Whoa!

Rosie: Good thinking, Lexi!

Rev: Oh! I wanna try that! Let me try that! I wanna try that! Here it goes!

He ran towards a water fountain and splashed water into the cloud creature's face. Rosie wanted to try it too, as she used she zapped at the waist of a merman statue to shoot water at another cloud creature. Seeing what the others did, Duck created a water egg and stuck it in the cloud creature's mouth. The cloud creature exploded in orange liquid, which Duck had tasted.

Duck: Hmm, orange juice will do the trick too.

Weather Vane: Pesky duck!

She fired a lightning bolt near Duck, causing him to jump into Slam's arms.

Weather Vane: You may have won this round, Loonatics, but I'm the star here! (to cameraman) Keep that camera pointed at me! I've got breaking news! Here me, Acmetropolis! I am Weather Vane! And tonight, there is a one hundred percent chance of destruction!

From the sky came thunder and lightning. Weather Vane blasted several lightning bolts at the Loonatics, but Rosie jumped forward and used her thunder claw to block off Weather Vane's lighting, and to protect her teammates.

Rosie: She's not the only one with thunder power!

Rosie did her best to hold off Weather Vane's lightning, but the weather villain's lightning bolts came too fast and Rosie was getting tired fast.

_Commercial break at this point._

Weather Vane: Here's a news flash for you, kitty cat, and it's a real shock!

She sent an even bigger lightning bolt at an exhausted Rosie. Tech gasped, fearing Rosie would get electrocuted. He pushed a button on his jetpack and a lightning rod emerged. Then Tech rushed forward and pushed Rosie out of harm's way, and the rod drew up the power of the lightning bolt. He cried out in pain as he got electrocuted big time, then turned into a pile of dust.

Ace: Nice lightning rod, Tech. That's definitely gonna earn you some vacation time.

The coyote's regeneration powers kicked in and Tech was back to his old self.

Tech: Can I take it right now?

Ace: Let me think about it…yes…no…yes…No!

Rosie: You ok, Tech?

Tech: I'm fine, but it's you I'm worried about.

Weather Vane: All the elements are at my command! I don't need to report the story, I am the story! (to cameraman) Make sure you get this! It'll make everyone forget about Misty Breeze!

Duck: Forget about Misty Breeze? Why I'd sooner forget what's her name here. (looks at Lexi)

Weather Vane: Time for you to be gone with the wind!

She waved her hands and a strong wind created a powerful tornado, sucking up all the Loonatics into it. Ace managed to grab onto a lamp post while Duck teleported himself out, and Slam was blown to the wall.

Lexi: Ace, help!

Ace shot a grappling hook and it grabbed Lexi's waist, and Ace pulled her out and Lexi landed in his arms.

Lexi: Thanks Ace. You can put me down now.

Ace: Oh! Sorry.

He probably, secretly, loved holding Lexi in his arms, but he had to put her down so he could rescue the rest of his team. Tech, Rev, and Rosie were still inside the tornado.

Rev: Not gonna miss!

But Tech wrapped his arm around Rev's waste and fired his grappling hook onto a statue.

Rosie: HELP!

Rev grabbed Rosie's hands and pulled her close to him so she could wrap her arms around Rev's long neck. Tech finally pulled himself, Rev, and Rosie out of the tornado and back on ground.

Rosie: Thanks guys.

Ace: I was gonna get you next.

Tech: (winks at Rev and Rosie) I got impatient.

Slam spun in his own tornado and started spinning around the bigger tornado, pushing it back and dispersing it before anybody got hurt. Bystanders in buildings cheered for Slam as he raised his arms in victory.

Weather Vane: They defeated my clouds, my lightning, my tornado! But can they defeat all of them at once? I release all the forces of elements upon you Acmetropolis! Bring me Misty Breeze or start building an ark!

She blasted a lightning bolt at a tall building, and then another at a railway track, stopping a train as the last car hung over the edge. Slam and Tech used their powers to lift the train while Ace, Lexi, and Rosie cleared the rubble. When Slam lifted up the car hanging over the ledge, Tech used his magnetism to gently lower the train back onto the tracks. The train doors opened and the people cheered for the Acme Heroes.

After saving the train, the Loonatics flew back to City Plaza to confront Weather Vane, but they only found the camera man instead. He told them that Weather Vane had already left.

Ace: Hey Rev, does your radar show anybody else in danger?

Rev: Well a lot of wet people, but nobody in danger, unless you count soggy underwear as danger.

Ace: We should evacuate the area.

Rosie: Yeah. The entire city will flood if we don't get these people to safety.

Lexi: The whole area? Why?

Ace: I got a little feeling that something big is coming.

At that moment, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Suspicions confirmed, Ace. There's an unnatural energy force brewing in intensity thirty five miles from the coast. All efforts to contain Weather Vane have failed.

**PINK TRIANGLE**

Lexi: With all this water, we could sure use a duck.

Ace: Yeah, where is Duck?

Duck in the meantime had gone after Weather Vane, wanting to get even with her for insulting Misty Breeze.

But by the time the Loonatics had found Duck, he was hovering under a huge dark and purple dragon with glowing pink eyes and surrounded by dark clouds.

Lexi: Duck, what are you doing? Where's Weather Vane?

Ace: I hope that's not her.

But the familiar cackle from the dragon indicated that the dragon _is_ Weather Vane.

Rosie: Yep. That's her.

_Commercial break at this point._

The storm dragon opened her mouth and spat lightning out at the Loonatics, who flew out of the way. Then the dragon headed back to Acmetropolis, firing lightning bolts at various buildings, some of which Tech and Rosie used their powers to trash or slash them to protect the civilians. When tossing the debris at the storm dragon, the beast caught the debris in a small cloud and bellowed a huge growl at the two anthros. Rosie, unafraid, just snarled at the large storm dragon while Tech grabbed her arm and dragged towards a rooftop where Ace and Lexi were at.

Lexi: A busted fire hydrant is not gonna take that thing out.

Ace: Hey Tech, I don't suppose you have a really big hair dryer.

Tech: If you're thinking of evaporating _that_ thing, it would take a hairdryer about…oh, a mile wide.

Rosie: Maybe if I could create an even bigger electric shock, it would knock her out for a while and then we'd have the chance to-

Ace: Nah, nah, nah. Too risky, Rosie. Hey Rev, any idea of where we can find the hottest spot within a hundred miles?

Rev: Oh baby, do I have a fiery hot spot for you guys! This is gonna burn the hair off if you get too close! Man, this place is scorching!

Tech: Got it! We just need some bait.

Everyone looked at Duck, grinning.

Duck: Why is everybody looking at me? Let me guess, me again.

Rosie: Wait a sec! I'm against using Duck as bait! The storm dragon will-

Duck: Never mind, toots. I wouldn't mind nagging dragon breath again anyway.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics flew towards a volcano on a small remote island. Tech and Rosie were inside Tech's new Portalab.

Ace: Is this gonna work?

Tech: If the lava depth charge is in sync with targeting mechanism, there should be enough combustion to-

Ace: English Tech!

Tech: Yeah, it should go boom.

Ace: That's all we need.

The aircraft landed along with the rest of the Loonatics.

Ace: That'll activate the volcano?

Tech: Your guess is as good as mine.

Just then, the storm dragon was heard coming, with Rev and Duck leading her right to the island and the volcano.

Tech: Slam, can withstand the heat better than any of us. Take this up there and when I say 'now' push this red button and throw it into the volcano. Got that? Now.

But Slam misunderstood as he nodded, before he pressed the red button.

Tech/Rosie/Lexi: SLAM!

But the timer was on, counting down to thirty.

Tech: No not 'now' now! 'Now' later!

Slam tried to stop the timer, but he accidently took off the red button.

Ace: Just get it up there, now!

Slam picked up the bomb and dashed up to the volcano. He made it to the top and threw the bomb into the volcano's magma with spare time. Duck lead the storm dragon to the top of the volcano and teleported to the coast, just in time.

The volcano exploded right into the storm dragon, dispersing the clouds and the beast. Hot lava poured down from the volcano and into the jungle of the island.

Tech: (gasps) My Portalab! I just built it!

Ace: Forget the Portalab, Tech! Let's jet!

The Portalab was destroyed and melted by the hot lava, much to Tech's horror.

Tech: My Portalab destroyed! No! It never harmed anyone!

Ace: Wow, he really needs to get out more.

Rosie: If he loves his inventions more, why did he save me?

The Loonatics flew out of the island and back to Acmetropolis, where Lexi picked up Zadavia's signal at City Plaza. Zadavia's face was on screen and she congratulated the Loonatics for stopping Weather Vane, only to have the screen rudely turned off by Misty Breeze. As Misty reported the news on live that the horrid storm was over, Duck went to ask her for an autograph, only to have her sign all of his merchandise of her. The other Loonatics decided to give the two "lovebirds" some alone time.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Candi Milo - Misty Breeze

Rob Paulsen - Crewman

Kaley Cuoco - Paula Hayes aka Weather Vane


	5. Going Underground

**Going Underground**

When Duck and Lexi returned to HQ, they told the other members about the massive earthquake and the giant dirt mountain at New Chinatown. The footage was displayed on screen for everyone to see.

Ace: This Mountain just came out of nowhere? Just like that?

Duck: I'm pretty certain it wasn't there before.

Rev: Yeah, weird huh? But now we can go skiing anytime we want, without having to leave downtown. When we work out an appetite at the slopes, we can stop in for Chinese takeout at the bottom. Man! Acmetropolis has everything.

Then Tech walked in with a working model of Chinatown to map out the earthquake.

Tech: I've gone over it again and again, but I can't figure out what would've caused that kind of geologic instability.

Duck: Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like a giant meteor hitting the earth! Hmm? Ring a bell?

Tech: Perhaps if I had enough time to build a more detailed model. I did it during my break. Total rush job.

A little model train was running through the model town.

Rosie: Aww, you made a little train.

Lexi: Tech, the little elevated trains are actually running…and on time.

Tech: Ok, now normally when there's diatomic activity, the plates of the Earth's crust move like this. (pushes button) No matter how many variations I try, there's just nothing that would count for this.

When the mountain model bursts up, Slam took a bite of the model.

Slam: Chocolate!

Ace: Uh Slam, I believe that's mud you're eating.

Tech: Actually, I ran out of soil so I used hot fudge.

Rosie took a few bites of the chocolate mountain model, while Lexi took one bite.

Lexi: With nuts.

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Speaking of nuts, this attack was the work of one Dr. Thaddeus Dare.

Tech: Thaddeus Dare? Nut as an understatement.

Rosie: What makes you suspect him? He doesn't look nutty.

Zadavia: He's a reclusive and rather old scientist, but brilliant none the less. Dare was convinced that one day he would find a way to control all forums of rock.

Duck: Say what? Control rock? Hello, party of one!

Zadavia: He was hideously disfigured by the meteor crash. He went crazy and his rock experiments grew more reckless. He was finally banished by the scientific community and disappeared.

Ace: Let me guess, a guy that into rocks went underground, right?

Zadavia: Deep underground. I believe he's preparing to take his revenge on the world that rejected him. And he may have just found the ultimate means.

Tech: The Jade Serpent Crystal.

Zadavia: Yes. The crystal that was housed in the science tower which sank underground today.

Ace: What's so special about this nugget?

Zadavia: It's an ancient gem that has a unique atomic structure set to contain untold energy. If Dr. Dare has somehow harnessed the power of crystal, there is no telling what he might do. You must find Dr. Dare and stop him.

Her hologram disappeared.

Ace: Alright gang, let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics used Tech's new drilling machine to go deep underground to find Dr. Dare's hideout. Tech was enjoying his new invention as he made sharp turns, making the others hold their seats tightly.

Duck: Quit doing that!

Tech: Don't worry. I've been working on my mobile map for a while. Just needed a good excuse to take it for a spin. Ha, ha! Good thing I got almost all the kinks worked out.

Duck: I'll say. Wait! Did he say almost? Did he say almost?!

Rosie: Hey guys, heads up!

Up ahead was Chinatown upside down.

Duck: The city's upside down, or is it my stomach?

Ace: So that's where the buildings went.

Tech: Hang on, going down!

The machine dug through a dirt wall and went down a tunnel.

Duck: And we're how many miles beneath the earth's crust?

Tech: Not to worry. This thing's built with ultra-titanium double shields. Trust me. Nothing can stop us.

But he was wrong. The machine came to a sudden stop.

Duck: What was that?

Ace: A lot of nothing.

Tech: (baffled) I don't understand. This baby should be able to smash through any kind of rock.

Lexi: And what if the rock smashed back?

Rosie: Guys, we got company!

Outside, giant rock golems rose from the ground and surrounded the drill machine, making everyone nervous.

Ace: Tech, get us out of here!

Tech: The sudden stop must've short circuited the engine.

More rock golems surrounded the machine as Tech frantically tried to get the machine going.

Ace: Hey, uh, Tech, can you reverse us out of this hole?

Duck: Yeah! As in back up, now!

Tech: Well I would if I could.

Duck: No reverse?

Just then, a rock golem's hand burst through the vehicle's glass and grabbed both Lexi and Rosie and pulled them out.

Ace: Lexi!

Tech: Oh no!

Lexi: Guys, little help!

Rosie: HELP!

_Commercial break at this point._

Ace: It's got Lexi and Rosie! Let's rock!

The team, minus Tech, rushed out to save the girls, as they both struggled to free themselves from the rock golem's fist. Duck appeared and used his power to blast the rock golem and free both girls.

The fight was on as the Loonatics battled with the rock golems. Duck teleported from one place to another to distract the rock golem. Rev rushed in and out from the rock golems. Rosie slashed her Thunder Claw into the rock golem while Lexi brain blasted the ceiling to bury a rock golem. During the battle, Ace accidently blasted one down a deep ravine and onto Slam. He was ok and Ace apologized for dropping a rock on him.

When Ace communicated with Tech, he told Ace that the scanners are picking up strange energy fields around them, meaning they were being controlled by the Jade Serpent Crystal.

Ace told Tech to restart his drill machine so he could defeat the rock golems. Tech tried to jump start it, but the cord was too short. He held the cord while putting his fingers into the socket and his long ears into the plug. The electricity disintegrated him, but Tech regenerated himself and went back to the driver's seat, mumbling while still smoking.

Tech: There has _got _to be an easier way to be a hero.

With the machine working again, Tech saved the day by using the drill machine to smash the rock golems with ease.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

Lexi: So, what were those things?

Duck: Reminds me of some of the guys who keep calling you – except the rocks have more personality! Ha, ha!

Annoyed, Lexi brain blasted Duck right in the tail.

Duck: Yeow! Watch the feathers!

Rosie: (steps in between Duck and Lexi) Will you two cut it out! We got to stay alert!

Ace: Those rock guards are the security guards, which means we must be close to Dare's lair.

Dr. Dare: You're not close, you're here! And just in time to see the power of the Jade Serpent to turn Acmetropolis upside down!

The underground cave shook all around them as more buildings came in upside down.

Ace: (through COM) Tech, what's going on?

Tech: (through COM) I told you he was a crack pot. Let's get going!

Rosie: Remember when I said I didn't think he looked nutty? I take it back. He is psycho!

The ground cracked and green rays of light shone within them, as Dr. Dare appeared sitting on a rock throne, and holding a rock scepter.

Dr. Dare: I hope you've enjoyed your little visit down here because it's now your permanent residence! In fact, soon all of Acmetropolis will reside underground, and I will live in peace on the surface!

Ace: Are you kidding me, Doc? That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!

Dr. Dare: You won't be laughing when you're buried in stone, bunny!

He then shoots a green ray from his rock scepter, causing the cave to crumble as he escapes. The Loonatics rushed back into the drill machine as rocks came raining down on them, burying the entire drill machine.

_Commercial break at this point._

After a few moments, Slam used his tornado power to clear away the rocks.

Ace: Nice work there, Slam.

Slam: Thank you!

Ace: We gotta get up to Acmetropolis before-

But then, Zadavia's holographic face was on the screen.

Zadavia: Before there is no Acmetropolis. Dr. Dare is continuing to turn the world inside out. You must hurry, if you do not do something quickly, this madman will bury us all!

The screen went fuzzy right after showing various buildings being sucked underground. The drill machine went straight back up to the surface.

Ace: Nice driving, Tech! Looks like we're…

But as he looked, Ace was shocked to see the entire city was gone, flipped inside out with only rock as the surface and the citizens left outside.

Ace: A little late.

Rosie: Oh no!

Lexi: It's Acmetropolis!

Duck: Talk about an extreme makeover.

High on a rocky mountaintop, there was a giant rock structure overlooking the land, with a green light glowing brightly from the top.

Tech: Dare's using the Jade Serpent to turn out world inside out. So we've gotta use that gem to reverse it!

Using dune buggies that Tech made, the Loonatics drove their way up the mountain top to Dare's fortress, although Rev was the only one who didn't need a dune buggy as he could fly. When they arrived at the main entrance, rock golems appeared. Ace told Slam to attack the rock golems, but when Slam punched his fist into a rock golem, it turned to sand, having no effect of Slam's punch.

Then, the other rock golems shot sand out from their hands, making the Loonatics shield their eyes and fall back. The dune buggies fell over the edge, and so did the Loonatics. Slam quickly came to the rescue as he spun down the cliff and caught his friends in the tornado and lifted them safely back on the ledge.

Rosie and Lexi used their powers to cause an explosion beneath the rock golems, making them fall off the cliff and crash at the bottom. Once the gang went inside the fortress, all they found was a green throne room with the Jade Serpent Crystal in the center before the throne.

Lexi: Whoa! Looks like we're in Oz.

Ace: There's that jade nugget that's been causing all the trouble!

Duck: So how do we reverse this thing?

Tech: This is just off the top of my head, but I'd say you can do with a quanti-amplified charge of intense electromagnetic radiation.

Rosie: Uh, come again?

Ace: Electromaga-waga…wait, wait. Uh Tech, do you mean light?

Tech: You both make it sound so boring.

Just then, Dr. Dare appeared.

Dr. Dare: The Loonapests! I thought I'd bury all of you down below!

Lexi: Haven't you heard? Down is the new up!

Ace: We would've called first, but you were unlisted.

Duck: And now we're gonna stop your insidious plan stone cold!

Dr. Dare: Stones are my domain, duck. But there's no reason you all can't join my little rock group.

He waved his hand over a bunch of gem stones, making the Jade Serpent glow brightly. The power of the crystal slowly worked its way up each of the Loonatics' bodies, slowly turning them to stone.

Ace: Hey! What's with the rock candy?

Dr. Dare: You'll become my own personal statues! A commemorative of what once was, not that I'm paying tribute to you!

Tech: Ace, if we don't shut down that machine now, the entire planet is gonna-

His mouth was clammed shut by the glowing green stone energy before he could finish. Ace then uses the angled surfaces of the rock to bounce his laser beam into the Jade Serpent Crystal, freeing them all.

Dr. Dare: My lovely Jade Crystal! Noooo!

Now that the Loonatics were free, Dr. Dare decided that his only option is to run, like a coward. His escape attempt doesn't work as Lexi kicked him down the flight of stairs and lands in front of Ace, where the two fought, using their sword and rock scepter. Dr. Dare again tried to use the power of the crystal in his staff to turn Ace to stone. When he fired a green blast, Ace used his sword ricochet the blast back into Dr. Dare, turning him into stone.

Ace: Hehe! What a stiff!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

Ace: Well, we got the crystal. You think we can reverse?

Tech: "We?" What's with the we? Yes, I can reverse it.

He waved his hand over the gemstones, and the whole fortress shook as the Jade crystal shot beams of bright green lights everywhere. The rays of green light hit the rocky surface and turned them upside down and bring Acmetropolis right-side up again on the surface.

Rev: Good job, Tech! Man, you are so smart! I wish I was half as smart as you. I really look up to you. I really do, except not socially because I wouldn't want to spend all of my free time in a lab it would be really sad, but kudos on a job well done!

Rosie: What he means is, well done Tech. (Tech smiles at her)

Duck: Oh look! I think I see New Chinatown! Eggrolls on me, Slam.

Slam: Eggrolls, eggrolls, eggrolls! Yes!

-000000-

At HQ, the Loonatics had been given a free takeout from New Chinatown. The food had been set on the table.

Lexi: We should save New Chinatown from destruction more often. A year's worth of free takeout, excellent!

Then, Zadavia's holographic face was on screen.

Zadavia: The calls of thanks are still coming in. I also wanted you to know that Dr. Dare is enjoying his new life as a statue in Acmetropolis Park.

Ace: I'm sure the pigeons are thrilled.

Zadavia: And we're receiving reports from all over that things are returning to normal.

Rosie: Hey, uh, you sure you don't want to join us for some moos goo guy pan, Zadavia?

Zadavia: (chuckles softly) It is so sweet of you to include me. And as it happens, I am a little hungry.

Duck: Finally! Some face time with the boss lady. We can discuss some new costumes, a better dental plan, a personal biographer.

Zadavia: But alas I have other commitments. Perhaps another time. Zadavia out.

Her hologram face disappeared.

Duck: Was it something that I said?

Ace: Who you, Duck? Nah. Since when have you ever said the wrong thing

Rosie: But you just did! But forget about it, for now, let's eat!

But Slam immediately gorged in all the food while spinning over the table.

Duck: Despicable! Does anybody have a towel? Slam, you gotta gorge with your mouth closed!

Rosie: Oook, there goes the eggrolls. Anybody up for burgers?

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Simon Templeman - Dr. Dare


	6. The World is My Circus

**The World is my Circus**

The Loonatics all gathered around the meeting table to wait for Zadavia to wait for her to give them a mission, but she didn't appear in the hologram like she was supposed to. Tech was holding a gun-like invention and he held it up for everyone to see.

Lexi: Tech, is that a new toy?

Tech: My latest and perhaps greatest invention, the Gluco-Gel 9000. The plasma energy core fires an impenetrable gelatins substance, which provides a safe effective way to trap all enemies.

Duck: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where is Zadavia? Did somebody forget to pay the holo-com bill again?

Lexi: Patience is a virtue, Duck.

Duck: What are you, a fortune cookie?

Ace: It's not like her to stand us up. You sure we got the time right?

Rosie: Positive, but I have no idea on what's keeping her.

Lexi: Put a sock in it, guys! I'm hearing something I don't like!

Duck: Please, it's probably the sound of Slam's stomach gurgling.

He put his hand on Slam's tummy and gurgling noises were heard. But then, the alarm suddenly went off, startling both Duck and Slam.

Lexi: (smirks) Told you so!

From the wall appeared a strange monkey-cheetah-chameleon hybrid. Duck obviously panicked and tried to attack the monkey by throwing power eggs at her. But he missed and the monkey came towards Ace. Duck tried to grab it, but monkey hoped over his head and jumped into Ace's hands.

Lexi: I think it likes you, Ace.

Ace: Check out the collar. It's from the Space Circus.

Lexi: Wow! A Galactic Audity! Poor thing, it must've escaped and gotten lost.

Rosie: I've never seen a monkey with cheetah spots and chameleon camouflage before. It's odd.

Duck: EW! Don't touch it! It's probably infested with intergalactic blood sucking fleas! I say we get rid of it, pronto!

The monkey frantically shook her head.

Ace: I think it's time we take a trip to the big top. Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

Rev: Maybe we'll get free passes to the Space Circus for doing a good deed for returning an intergalactic oddity to its home. It'll be so cool! I love the circus, there's so much good stuff to eat! Candy and popcorn and delicious taffy, it'll be totally sweet, sweet, sweet!

The monkey chirped in her cage.

Duck: Hey! Zip it, Lizard Lips! This is all your fault!

Rosie: Easy little guy. We got you home safe and sound.

Tech used his powers to grab the cage, set it down gently, and open the door to let the monkey out.

Tech: You're free to go, little one.

But the monkey hesitated as like she didn't want to go.

Duck: You heard him, chimpzilla! Shoo! Scram! Buzz off!

The monkey ran out, but she stopped at the corner, and jumped up and down several times to get their attention.

Ace: I think she wants us to follow her.

Without asking questions about this, the Loonatics followed the monkey inside the building, down the hallway, and to an aquarium filled with strange hybrid creatures. A large door opened and weird rhino-eagle hybrids stormed in to capture the Loonatics. But the Loonatics managed to defeat the hybrids. And when Ace kicked the hybrid through a door, he discovered a strange laboratory.

Lexi: What? No clowns?

Ace: Nope, not even a dancing bear. Fascinating. Tech, check out the hardware. (Tech sits at computer to hack in) How's the hacking, Tech?

Tech: Genetic manipulation codes. Human mixed with every animal on the spectrum. It's an experimentation log, a most disturbing one.

Lexi: Let me get this straight, these freaks are human?

Suddenly, the alarm went off and the door shut.

Ace: Watch out! It's a trap!

Too late. The Loonatics were sucked into their own separate tube. Tech and Rosie tried using their abilities on the glass, but nothing happened.

Rosie: Tech, why can't we bust out of here?

Tech: These cylinders must've been designed to withstand our individual powers!

A blue man with a beard and dressed in weird fancy colored clothes entered the lab.

Ringmaster: Brilliant observation. They don't call you Egghead for nothing.

Tech: That's Dr. Egghead to you!

Ace: And what's your name, fancy pants?

Ringmaster: They call me the Ringmaster.

Ace: Doesn't ring a bell. You might wanna hire a publicist.

Ringmaster: I am the greatest showman in the universe, and you my friends, are about to become my new opening act!

_Commercial break at this point._

At the machine was a small, short, and chubby white man wearing strange clothes like the Ringmaster. His name is Otto the Odd, the Ringmaster's assistant, and he was operating the controls of the genetic DNA scrambling machine, while the Loonatics remained prisoners inside the cylinders.

Ace: Hey Ringo, what's with the contraption?

Ringmaster: I'm always trying to improve my big top, so I had this device built to accommodate your unique genetic makeup. It will manipulate your super powered DNA and transform you into monstrous hybrids, under my control.

On the little screen showed which hybrid the Loonatics would be transformed into. For Ace there was a cheetah and a jackalope, for Lexi there was a lion and a lizard, for Duck there was a rabbit and a monkey, for Tech there was a crocodile and a rooster, for Rev there was a cow and a porcupine, for Slam there was an elephant and a skunk, and for Rosie there was a wolf and a tiger.

Slam: Psycho!

Lexi: Ugh! I'm with you, Slam.

Ringmaster: I'm not clinically insane, I'm a master performer. By the way, this is going to hurt – a lot. Otto, proceed!

When Otto pulled down the lever, the floating round sphere in the center of the machine began to pulse. When the device pulsed, it sent powerful electrical shocks into the very tanks the Loonatics were in. The Loonatics screamed in pain and agony as their DNA was manipulated and their bodies began to change into hybrids. The Ringmaster chuckled cruelly as he watched the transformation proceed.

Ace: Tech, your Gluco-Gel thingy!

The egghead coyote prepped his gun and tried to aim it at the opening in the cylinder, despite feeling his body still changing, he was able to concentrate.

Tech: Here goes nothing!

He fired a couple of shots and the glue covered the bright green and blue glowing sphere ball. When covered with glue, the glowing ball began to spin out of control.

Ringmaster: Otto, what's happening?

Otto: She's gumming up the machine!

The ball exploded, and so did the rest of the machine. The doors flew open, the Ringmaster and Otto were blown out of the lab, along with the Loonatics once the explosion broke the cylinders they were in.

Once the Loonatics recovered, they were shocked to find themselves transformed into hybrids. Ace was a cheetah with deer antlers, Lexi was a skunk with frog arms and legs, Duck was a gorilla with antelope legs, Tech was an alligator with a muscular zebra's body, Slam was a large lion with elephant feet, Rev had bat ears and a pig's nose and bat's wings and a rat's tail, and Rosie was a wolf with tiger arms and legs.

Ringmaster: (coughs) You wrecked my sonic DNA scrambler, swallowed my main attraction, and I'm not sure but I think I chipped a tooth. For that, you will pay dearly!

Ace tried to use his laser vision on the Ringmaster and Otto, but instead he had Duck's power orbs. Slam tried to use his tornado power, but he had Lexi's brain blast.

Ringmaster: It's time for you to get in the center ring NOW!

He raised his scepter and it glowed, opening the cage doors of various animal hybrids like crocodile-goats, rhino-eagles, and alligator-lions. Ace tossed a flaming egg on an alligator-lion, but it had no effect.

Ace: Uh oh. I hope you like your eggs Sunnyside up. (gator-lion growls) Guess not.

When the alligator-lion came close, Ace teleported himself onto the head of a rhino-eagle, then on top of the Ringmaster, and then in Duck's arms.

Ace: This is totally ridiculous!

Duck: Excuse me! My powers are not ridiculous!

Lexi was running from a buffalo hybrid, Rev was running from a bunch of cans magnetically chasing him since he had Tech's powers, and from an alligator-lion. Slam tried to fight an octopus hybrid, then tried brain blasting it, but he accidently struck Tech by the tail. Then the octopus hybrid struck Slam down. Lexi got caught up in her own tornado while trying to fight off a buffalo hybrid. She hit Tech, and Tech hit the wall and landed on Duck, who accidently fired Ace's laser vision on Rev, disintegrating him into a pile of soot.

Duck: REV! Rev, pal, buddy! Speak to me! H-He's gone! And it's all my fault…I'm sorry for calling you a disgrace to the bird community. I'm sorry for stealing cookies from your secret stash.

But, since Rev had Tech's powers, he can regenerate himself, and he heard everything Duck said to him.

Rev: (angrily) So, you're the one. I did suspect it to be you, but how could I accuse you without any proof. Man, it's been BUGING ME FOR MONTHS! I don't know why I'm surprised, really. Duck, you are ONE TEAMMATE WHO WOULD STOOP SO LOW!

Duck: (annoyed) I liked you better when you were smoldering husk.

When a crocodile-goat tried to eat Rosie, she ran so fast to get away that she bumped into Rev and Duck.

Rosie: Boys, this is not the time to talk about cookies! We gotta stop those things before – LOOK OUT!

When a rhino-eagle head-butted Duck to the wall, he used Ace's laser vision to blast the hybrid, but he couldn't blasting it wherever he faced. The Loonatics dodged Duck's laser beams.

Ace: Duck, close your eyes!

Duck shut his eyes and the laser beams stopped.

Lexi: We can't keep this up, and this Pepe Le Pew look definitely is not me.

Rosie: Speak for yourself. This big bad wolf look is not my style.

Tech: But you do look pretty, eh, nice as a wolf.

Rosie: What? Are you saying I was ugly as a jaguar? (glances at Tech's body) You look like you've been working out, Superman!

Ace: I never thought I'd say this but, all tail!

The Loonatics jumped into a hole in the ground to escape into the sewers. Luckily the hybrid monsters didn't follow them.

_In the sewers…_

Ace: What's going on here, Tech?

Tech: My Gluco-Gel 9000 destroyed the DNA scrambler.

Ace: But not fast enough. I mean, look at us!

Tech: It also mixed up our genetic codes which explains...why we switched powers.

The monkey-hybrid from before crawled down from the wall. Duck was not pleased to see her.

Duck: Hey, monkey face! This is all your fault!

He tried hitting it, but he was so tall he couldn't reach her. The monkey stuck her tongue out at Duck.

Lexi: Well, look on the bright side. It can't get any worse than this.

But Lexi was wrong. There was a strange growling noise from the water and the water rippled. The Loonatics turned to see what it was, just as the creature reared its head back, revealing it to be a gorilla-snake hybrid. The monster wrapped its long tail around the Loonatics and lifted them high up.

Ace: You had to say it, didn't you?

The Loonatics looked up in horror as the gorilla-snake monster was about to devour them.

_Commercial break at this point._

The Loonatics were about to become lunch to the giant snarling gorilla-snake as they struggled to free themselves.

Duck: Ace, what's the plan?

Ace: Who's got Slam's power?

Lexi: Ooh! Hey! That would be me!

Using Slam's super tornado, Lexi took out the gorilla-snake by spinning him round and round until it fell into the water, freeing the Loonatics.

Lexi: I am so grossed out! That gorilla-snake licked me! Blech! I'm gonna need a hot bath quick!

Slam: (helps Lexi up) I like slime!

Tech: We need a plan and fast. I can't live like this.

Ace: All right. The way I see it, we gotta somehow rebuild the Ringmaster's sonic DNA scrambler and reverse the transformation. You up to it?

The zebra-gator took out a small computer while activating four halo screens.

Tech: Normally it would take me at least two days to reconstruct a machine of that magnitude. But with Rosie's assistance and super speed, I'd need say...oh, five minutes?

Ace: Ok then, make it four and a half.

**BLUE TRIANGLE**

After getting out of the sewers, the Loonatics tiptoed behind the wall and pass the rhino-eagle guards.

Rev: Ace, those hybrid creatures have amazing hearing. We don't wanna get their attention.

But the hybrid monsters did hear them as they turned their heads and growled at the intruders.

Rev: Uh oh!

Ace: Tech, Rosie, go! We'll cover for you!

Tech grabbed Rosie's arm as she ran super-fast past the security guards and inside the building, while the others kept the guards busy. When they got to the laboratory, they found the Ringmaster rebuilding the damage of the DNA scrambling machine.

Tech: Give it up!

Rosie: We got you trapped!

Ringmaster: YOU!

The Ringmaster used his electric whip to try and Rosie, but she was too fast for him.

Rosie: Whoop! Too slow! Missed me! Try again! Ha, ha!

Once the Ringmaster was distracted by Rosie, Tech used Rosie's thunder claw to slash the whip and zap the Ringmaster to the wall.

Tech: THAT'S for calling me egghead.

Rosie: Good shock, Tech! Now let's build our own DNA scrambler!

In a matter of four seconds, Rosie and Tech build a new DNA scrambler resembling a power glove.

Rosie: (happily) We did it! We got our own DNA scrambler!

The jaguar hybrid gave the coyote hybrid a quick hug, much to Tech's brief surprise.

Tech: Reconstructed at four minutes flat. The genetic DNA scrambler ready to descramble!

Moments later, Tech used the DNA scrambler glove to descramble the monster hybrids, all revealing to be children whom had disappeared after visiting the circus. Then, Tech used the glove to transform himself and the rest of his team back to their original selves, along with getting their original powers back. As for the monkey hybrid, the radiation of the DNA scrambler glove transformed her into none other than Zadavia.

Zadavia: I'm back. Hello Duck.

Duck: (gasps in shock) You mean, all along, that monkey thing was...uh...heh, heh. You never looked better.

Zadavia: We need to talk.

Duck: (sees Ringmaster) Sorry, love to chat, but got to stop Ringmaster!

The Ringmaster tried to make a run for it, but Ace used his laser vision to destroy the controls that would open the door, only to make it close shut, trapping the Ringmaster, who now looked afraid.

Ace: And that's a wrap, circus boy.

Lexi: The show is over!

But then, Otto the Odd entered the scene, grinning malevolently.

Otto: No. Actually, the show must go on. For we have one last surprise. Feast your eyes on our main attraction!

He took out a remote control DNA scrambler and transformed the Ringmaster into a giant, fearsome Baelrog face, big fist, crab clawed, and tentacle monster hybrid.

Otto: The Ringmaster is only the face of the circus. _I'm _the real brains under the big top! HE works for ME!

Ace: ATTACK!

Ace blasted his laser vision on the monster while Tech tried to descramble the monster, but it knocked the DNA scrambler glove out of his hand and onto the floor. Tech went to get it, but the monster crushed it, much to Tech's dismay.

Tech: (anguish) NO! How could I let this happen!

While Otto was at the controls, Duck teleported from one side to another to distract the monster, but the monster smashed Duck hard on the floor. Slam grabbed the monster's crab claw and ripped it off, but another claw grew on the monster's arm. So Slam tossed the clawed arm onto the monster, and it bounced off the monster, right onto Otto, destroying his own DNA scrambling remote in the process.

Slam: Whoop!

Otto: CURSES! What have you done!

The monster shot fire from his mouth, but Lexi and Rosie jumped out of the way.

Lexi: Ok, now I'm getting annoyed.

Rosie: How we can we stop that thing without our DNA scrambler?

Tech: Sound waves trigger the DNA transformations. We need to create a sonic boom.

Ace: Sonic boom, huh? Yo Slam, twist and shout!

Slam immediately spun around and around the monster hybrid, making his tornado as big as the monster. Rev joined in and ran super-fast around the monster with Slam. Then, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, and Rosie used their powers to blast the monster. But the sonic vibrations of the sonic boom began to knock the Space Circus out of the sky, as it also transformed the monster back onto the Ringmaster.

Duck: Uh oh! The Space Circus just ran out of space!

The flaming Space Circus crashed into the water near Acmetropolis. The Loonatics were tossed to one side during the crash. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but the Ringmaster and Otto were making a run for it.

Lexi: Guys! Shorty's on the run!

But Tech took out his Gluco-Gel gun and fired at the escaping felons, entrapping them in cubes of gel, while Otto gave the Ringmaster an angry look.

Lexi: That was a lucky shot, Tech.

Rosie: Nice shooting, Tech.

Tech: True genius is never appreciated.

The green coyote said it while stylishly sheathing his gun in his holder and put his arms across his chest. Then the Acme Rescue Units showed up to take the children home to their families.

At HQ, Zadavia congratulated the Loonatics for capturing the Ringmaster and Otto the Odd

Zadavia: The Ringmaster and Otto are both in custody, and all of the human children that were turned into Galactic Oddities have been reunited with their families. Once again Acmetropolis is in your debt. Excellent work as always.

Duck was hiding his face under a magazine in fear. Ace decided to put the glory-seeker on the spot.

Ace: Uh, anything you want to add, boss?

Zadavia: Not at the moment, Ace.

Ace: Hmm. Anyone you may want to have a few words with?

Zadavia: I don't believe so. Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared. Duck peeked out from his magazine shield. Some of the members left their seats and left the room.

Duck: Is she gone?

Ace: Yeah Duck, she's gone. You can relax now.

Duck: I'd get busted for ragging on her while she was that disgusting monkey thing.

Rosie: Uh Duck...

Duck: I guess this finally proves that Zadavia really likes me best.

Rosie: Duck...

It was as if the jaguar girl knew Zadavia would call back to speak with Duck, because her hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Oh, I did forget one thing. Duck, we need to talk, alone. NOW.

Slam: (laughs) Busted!

Duck only glared at Slam before he left. Before Ace dragged her away, Rosie called out to the mallard.

Rosie: The only thing you can do is give her an apology!

Poor Duck was left alone to fend for himself to Zadavia.

Duck: (meekly) Help.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Tim Curry - The Ringmaster

Dee Bradley Baker - Otto the Odd


	7. Stop the World, I Want to Get Off

**Stop the World, I Want to Get Off**

At the Loonatics Tower, Duck was showing off his basherball skills to Slam while watching a live broadcast of the Basherball game.

Duck: Check out this move!

He did a flip in the air and fired a rubber red ball out from the tiny gun around his wrist.

Duck: Of course, if I was a real basherball player, I'd have a professional basherball bazooka.

Slam muttered something funny about Duck's lame shot, then laughed.

Duck: I don't know what you said, but I'm gonna be insulted anyway.

Then Zadavia's hologram face appeared on screen, cutting the reporter's interview with Mr. Leghorn, head of the Basherball games.

Zadavia: Team, we have a problem.

Duck: Aw, can't it wait until half time?

Zadavia: _Now_, Duck.

The rest of the Loonatics approached the TV screen.

Ace: What's up, boss?

Zadavia: There's a thief at large committing robberies all over Acmetropolis.

Lexi: A thief? Isn't that beneath us super types?

Ace: Not if he's a super-thief. Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics used the Loonaporter to fly over to the Acmetropolis Art Gallery, where people ran screaming from the building entrance. They saw security guards lying on the floor engulfed in a green aura, while a large muscular man with turquoise skin and green with yellow outfit was walking towards a bejeweled egg.

Ace: Ok Doc, step away from the egg!

Massive: The Loonatics, huh? Interesting. It seems Massive's popularity is growing.

Rosie: We give you a choice to surrender quietly or we'll take you in by force!

Massive: How about I give you a choice instead? Save this one trinket or save yourselves!

The thief, called Massive, waved his hands as the ground beneath the Loonatics suddenly rose into the air. He raised his other hand as a large piece of the ceiling suddenly came down on the heroes.

Massive: Don't you know the cost of being heroes is rising? Now for a hero sandwich!

Ace: No way! Tech?

Tech: On it, Chief!

Tech used his magnetism powers to keep the debris from crushing them. Massive used his power to toss several objects and benches at the heroes, but Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Rosie used their powers to destroy them.

Massive: I'm finished yo-yoing with you, Loonatics!

He took the egg and levitated himself out of the Art Gallery. The Loonatics jumped down to the ground, wanting to chase Massive when Lexi pointed to the helpless guards lying on the floor.

The building was starting to crumble all around them as the Loonatics rescued the guards, and several valuable artifacts, before the building caved in on itself.

Ace: Well guys, looks like Massive skipped.

Lexi: How does someone that big skip?

Duck: Oh, who cares? I risked my feathers to save this…uh…really uh…what is this?

Rosie: It's a mask made in Africa.

Ace: We need to pick where the next fight goes down, get the home corded advantage.

Zadavia: (through COM) We could set up a sting.

The Loonatics pointed their wrist bands to the center where Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Duck: A sting? That sounds painful.

Zadavia: Lay out a trap for him. What is the one thing Massive wants the most?

Ace: Money, lots of it. That egg was worth a 150 million quazarlinium. I'm a little short, got any pennies in your piggy bank, Zadavia?

Zadavia: I have a little set aside for a rainy day. Do you have an idea?

Ace: Yeah. What if we make a very public investment?

-000000-

A lady dressed in elegant clothes was standing behind the podium making an announcement about a new rocket for the Luxury Rocket Industry. Duck, disguised a rich investor with the code name Mallard Megabucks, took the stand at podium to make his speech.

Ace and Lexi were in the audience, with Lexi wearing an elegant dress with a red bow around her ears, and Ace wearing a light brown suit and hat.

Ace: (through COM) Everyone else in position?

Slam, Tech, Rev, and Rosie confirmed. Rev was wearing a blue employee's suit and showing people to their seats, Slam was disguised an electrician, Rosie was disguised as a security guard keeping an eye on the crowd members, and Tech wore a white suit while pushing a food and drink cart.

Rosie: Everything seems quiet around here.

Rev: This is Rev in position and man Ace; I gotta tell you this is exciting!

Ace: (through COM) Got it, Rev, Rosie. Is our little prize ready to go?

Tech: My specially handmade crafted Gravity Stabilization Gyro is all set. Any gravity affected by Massive can instantly restored to normal.

Ace: (through COM) Then we are good to go.

They didn't have to wait as Massive came down floated down to the stage.

Massive: Well, well, well. What have we here? Massive amounts of quazarlinium and massive amounts of me.

The sight of Massive caused people in the audience to run away in panic.

Massive That's right! Run! Run before you make me throw my weight around! No one stands up to Massive!

He was about to use his power to take the gold when Ace and Lexi stopped him.

Ace: Yo! Mean and Green! Didn't' your mother ever tell you that money can't buy you happiness?

Massive: She did, that's why I'm stealing it.

Ace fired a laser blast at Massive's chest, but the blast had little effect on him.

Massive: My body's so dense, I'm invincible!

So Ace jumped onto the stage, wielding his sword so eh cane strike at Massive, but Massive easily knocked him down with his thick muscular arm.

Massive: You really think your puny attack are gonna do any good? You have no chance against my powers!

But Slam came thundering in and knocked a surprised Massive into the wall.

Ace: Quick, everyone, while he's still down!

The entire team rushed in on Massive, but the thief quickly raised his arm, catching Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rosie, Rev, and Slam in a gravity field.

Massive: Feeling a little light-headed?

Then something orange hit Massive in the chest. There stood Duck in a fighting position.

Duck: Ahem! Forget about somebody?

Massive: Not exactly.

He blasted another gravity beam at Duck, causing him to fall to the ground as the concrete crumbled beneath him, making him super heavy.

Massive: You see? All their weight has to go somewhere.

Duck: Thanks for clarifying.

Massive: I think you all need a vacation. But where to sent you? Oh, I don't know. How about the moon? Yes! (laughs) Farewell Loonatics!

He raised his arm up, sending the six Loonatics flying higher and higher into the air as their shouts and screaming could be heard within the gravity field.

_Commercial break at this point._

The Loonatics were going higher than ever while still trapped inside the gravity force field.

Tech: According to this, I weight negative one thousand two hundred and sixty eight pounds! Fascinating!

Ace: Real interesting Tech, but can you make us heavier?

Lexi: That is, without making us look bloated!

Rosie: And you need to do it quick before we run out of air to breathe!

Ace: (through COM) Duck can you point Tech's gyro up at us?

Duck: (looks at dart) No, unless I can do it by lying here and not moving. (looks at rocket) Hang on! I have an idea!

While still trapped in his own gravity field, Duck can still teleport inside the rocket. But his weight dragged him over the controls and into a seat. As he fell into the seat, Duck activated the ship's engines and the rocket blasted off into the sky.

Duck: Hang on! I'm coming for you…if I can steer this thing!

He couldn't reach the steering stick, but the ship got close enough to the floating Loonatics outside.

Ace: Thanks Duck, I see you! Everybody hang on!

Rosie took Tech's hand, Tech took Ace's hand, Ace took Lexi's hand, Rev grabbed Lexi's foot, and Rev took Slam's hand. When the ship neared them, Slam dug his hand into the rocket, dragging the rest of the team with him.

Rosie: Ok, I only got one shot at this.

She used her claws to cut a hole in the side of the ship, large enough for Rosie to climb through and pull her teammates inside with her. Everyone floated to their seats and strapped in their seat belts while Tech floated over to the main controls.

Tech: Duck's weight has crushed the controls beyond repair! It's gonna be a rough landing!

The rocket ship crashed by the Rocket Industries where the fake event took place. Tech got out of his seat and floated towards the hole Rosie made, and used his magnetism to bring the cart containing his gyro closer to him.

Tech: Now to grab the gyro and restore us to normal gravity! That's it, come to papa.

The gyro radiated a blast that instantly returned the Loonatics to normal gravity. The sudden return brought them raining down on each other. After that, they climbed out of the rocket ship through the hole.

Tech: The gyro works! We have gravity!

Rosie: But we don't have Massive in our grip.

Lexi: That's Massive two and Good Guys zero.

Massive: So we know his power is all about giving take. Making something lighter or heavier than vice versa. Maybe we can figure out how to use that against him.

Lexi: Got that right! It's about time for us to throw our weight around.

Ace: He stole a hundred million from the bank, the egg was worth 150 and we set him up with 200 million quazarlinium.

Lexi: Oh, he keeps one upping himself. So what's worth more than that?

Duck: All this chasing is gonna make us miss the Basherball game at the World Dome, and I wanna see who's gonna win this year's trophy!

Ace: That trophy's been all over the news, and I bet it's pretty expensive.

At the Mondo Bowl, the Loonatics were sitting with the crowd, waiting for the championship to start.

Ace: You ready, Tech?

Tech: Yes. These gauntlets are the same gravity stabilization technology as my gyro, and should neutralize Massive's powers. All we have to do is get them on him.

Rosie: That is, if we can get them on him.

Tech: Don't worry, Rosie. We'll get them on him no problem.

The Loonatics watched and waited for Massive as Mr. Leghorn started the game and launched the ball into the air. The ball flew through the air as Rangers scored a point for their team, but then the ball stopped and floated in midair and was surrounded in a green glow. The crowd and the players gasped in surprise and awe, but the Loonatics knew what it meant.

Ace: He's here.

The ball was dropped to the ground and Massive came floating out into the arena. He flew towards the stand Mr. Leghorn was sitting in and used his gravity power to steal the250 million quazarlinium trophy.

_Commercial break at this point._

Massive: Thanks to you Mr. Leghorn, this is the crime of millennium. Your rating should go through the roof.

Down below, the Loonatics watched as Massive took the trophy while taunting Mr. Leghorn.

Ace: You know, for the price of a ticket, you'd think we'd get a better half time show. Take him down, Slam!

Slam leapt into the air, with the use of his tornado power, and hit him in the back, causing him to drop the trophy. Ace told Rev to go and kick Massive's butt. Rev ran from side to the stadium to kick Massive, then sped to the other side to kick Massive again.

Rev: Let's see how you like it when you're being punched around big guy!

Massive: Time for you to slow down, bird.

He blasted at Rev with his gravity power, causing Rev to fall to the ground. Slam tried to strike at Massive again, but Massive used his gravity to send Slam up to the roof.

Massive: Not this time, big guy!

Then Tech flew over to Slam with his jet pack, holding the gyro.

Tech: Gotcha Slam! I'll reverse this with my-

He stopped in midsentence when Massive shot him with his gravity powers.

Tech: Going down.

The coyote rocketed down to the ground below, but he accidently fell on top of Rosie.

Ace: Tech, Rosie, you ok?

Tech: Define 'ok.'

Rosie: I can barely move with Tech being so heavy!

Ace: (grabs gauntlets) Hope you don't mind. I'm just going to borrow these.

Rosie's hands slid across Tech's chest to his arms so she could reach for the gyro. Tech nearly felt butterflies in his stomach when he felt her touch.

Tech: What are you doing?

Rosie: I'm trying to...get the...gyro!

Rosie picked up Tech's gyro and radiated a blast that could stop Tech, and herself, from cracking the concrete beneath them.

Tech: Thanks Rosie.

Rosie: You get Rev and Slam, I'll help Ace and the others get Massive!

Lexi organized the basherball players to fire several balls at Massive, which she empowered with her brain blast. Massive only had time to look back at what was about to hit him when he got struck by the empowered rubber balls. Massive angrily tried to blast Lexi and the athletes with his gravity power when Ace blasted him with his laser vision in the back, again having no effect on him.

Ace: Game's over, Massive!

Massive: (laughs) I told you, you can't hurt me!

Ace: Maybe not, but I'm working on making you pretty uncomfortable. Duck, Lexi, Rosie, blast him!

Combined with Ace's laser beams, Lexi, Duck, and Rosie used their powers to knock Massive off into distance. He reached out to grab the trophy with his powers before he burst through the stadium walls and fell into the streets below while the trophy clung to the hole in the wall. Outside, Duck threw an egg in Massive's face while taunting him. But Massive waved his hand and Duck was sent flying, while Massive brought Lexi down from the hole above and collided her with Duck.

Now that he took care of Duck and Lexi, Massive went back to stealing the trophy by using his power to bring it down to him. But Ace jumped onto the floating trophy, firing his laser beams at Massive. Massive fired his gravity beams at ace, but the bunny jumped out of the way and Massive ended up getting crushed by the heavy trophy instead. When the dust cleared, Massive pushed the trophy off him, but before he could do anything else, Ace locked the anti-gravity cuffs around his thick wrists.

Ace: Here's your little bling-bling, for your trip to sing-sing.

The rest of the Loonatics came down to join Ace.

Massive: If you think these things can hold me, you're wrong! You can't control gravity!

Lexi: Yeah, but it'll do for now.

From up above in the hole, Mr. Leghorn called out to the Loonatics.

Mr. Leghorn: Terrific, I say, terrific job! I'd like y'all a reward for saving all these people who paid good money to come into my World Dome.

Rosie: That's very kind of you, Mr. Leghorn.

Ace: But, you know, we can't accept your reward, Mr. Leghorn.

Duck: But if we could, what kind of reward are we talking about?

Mr. Leghorn: How about a lifetime supply of my own red hot Chili Gurt?

Ace: Too rich for us, but not for Slam.

Slam excitedly pointed at his mouth, wanting a taste of the Chili Gurt.

Mr. Leghorn: Go to town, son!

He poured a large bowl of Chili Gurt down into Slam's mouth, who devoured it hungrily. Some of the chili got on Duck.

Duck: Ok, it's official. I'm gonna be sick.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Michael Clarke Duncan - Massive

Bill Farmer - Mr. Leghorn/Sportscaster


	8. Sypher

**Sypher**

Ace and Rev had just returned to HQ after watching a Basherball game, but there was something wrong with them, very wrong. And it wasn't just the yellow color in their eyes; they both had lost their superpowers. How, they don't know.

Tech had Rev run on a treadmill to test his speed. It went too fast and Rev got tired easy, and he crashed backwards to the wall. Tech checked the number on the treadmill and wrote it down.

Tech: Well Rev, the good news is the machine is working, the bad news is that you're not.

Ace: Thirty six miles per hour?

Tech: Actually eighteen. I doubled it to be nice.

He walked away, then came back pushing a wall of cement blocks.

Tech: Shoot your power peepers at these, Ace.

Ace: Come on, Tech. I've tried this. Oh, ok. Here it goes.

He narrowed his eyes at the cement blocks, trying to use his laser vision. But nothing happened, not matter how hard he tried. Slam just punched the cement wall of bricks for him.

Ace: Thanks Slam. I was starting to get a headache.

Tech: I'm afraid there's no denying it, Ace. Both you and Rev are no longer in possession of your super powers.

Ace: Yeah, but check this out. (does a few punches and kicks) You can take away my powers, but you can't take away my moves!

Tech: Exactly! You still got the moves that you got before you got your super powers, and Rev can still run like a normal roadrunner. Whatever did this must not have affected your natural abilities.

Rosie: But without your super powers, you can't help protect the city and fight off bad guys.

Ace: Oh. Um, well, that's right. Who needs superpowers anyway? Right Rev?

Duck: You know, the last time I checked superheroes need superpowers. You guys were the best of us, but until your better, I think it's time for a new leader.

Just then, Zadavia's holographic face was on the screen.

Zadavia: That's an excellent idea, Duck.

Duck: It is?

Zadavia: Ace, until we can figure out what happened to your enhanced abilities-

Duck: See? Even the boss lady agrees with me.

Zadavia: You shouldn't be out in the field, and neither should Rev. Your replacement will have to be smart, courageous, cool under pressure, and have excellent leadership skills, not to mention a dazzling smile. There really is only one clear choice…Lexi, I'm counting on you!

Lexi: All over it, boss!

Rosie: You go, girlfriend!

Zadavia: And you'll have to be fast, I just received this report that the dam from the Central Acmetropolis Reservoir is about to burst. Billion and gallons of water will rush down river and flood this campground full of tourists. There's no time to evacuate. Lexi, take Slam and Duck. Good luck. Zadavia out.

Her holographic face disappeared.

Lexi: You heard her! Let's jet!

Slam grunted in agreement and followed Lexi, while Duck followed mumbling to himself.

Duck: I have a dazzling smile.

-000000-

Hours later, Lexi, Duck, and Slam returned to HQ, but Lexi and Slam were now powerless and their eyes were yellow. They explained what happened while trying to stop the dam from breaking. Apparently there's a new hero in town named Drake Sypher, and he somehow stopped the flood from drowning the tourists. Then came the strange part Lexi mentioned about him.

Lexi: Then he touched us and our powers were gone.

Rev: Well, if he did steal our superpowers, at least he's using them to save people.

Lexi: Sorry, but stealing it stealing. Time to take this guy down! I want my powers back!

Duck: Calm down, you're already one big power drip. Tech, Rosie, and I are the only ones left with superpowers, and seeing as Tech couldn't lead a parade and Rosie's too shy to lead, I should be making the decisions.

Rosie: I'm not that shy, Duck.

Ace: Hm, alright then, Duck. What do you think we should do?

Duck: Well we should uh…we should…hunt down this Sypher guy and find a way to get all our powers back!

Lexi: Whoa! He got it on the first guess.

Then Zadavia's face was onscreen.

Zadavia: Sypher shouldn't be too hard to find.

The TV screen showed the city of Acmetropolis hosting a parade in Sypher's honor. The man Sypher had red and yellow spiky hair, and a red and yellow suit.

Zadavia: As we speak, he is acting as the Grand Marshall at a parade thrown in his honor.

Ace: Sheesh, talk about over exposure.

Zadavia: Don't be too impressed. Sypher is not as heroic as he pretends to be. Watch these images recorded at the dam by one of my own satellites.

On screen, it showed Sypher on a hovercraft shooting the dam's wall with Ace's laser vision.

Ace: That faker! He used my power to crack the dam!

Duck: Further proof why my powers are best. Oh yeah.

Lexi: That glory hog set us up to steal our powers just so he could be famous?!

Zadavia: Precisely. And he needs to be stopped before he does something that even superpowers can't fix.

Ace: Right! Now that we know where he is-

Duck: Ahem!

Ace: Oh, right Duck. Take it away.

Duck: Yes! Now saddle up and let's…uh…you know…uh…(Ace whispers in his ear) Rain on his parade!

Ace: I couldn't have said it better myself.

At the parade, Sypher was writing autographs to fans all around him while enjoying the attention.

Sypher: Chill everybody! There's plenty of Sypher to go around!

Duck: Is that so? Save the celebration Sypher for the real superheroes, because there isn't any super in Sypher, because the real Sypher is a super...Sypherless…uh, Sypherhead!

Rosie: (whispers) Uh Duck, maybe we should've looked for proof that Sypher is a bad guy before we make the accusations.

Sypher: Dude that makes no sense.

Duck: It means you stole my friends' powers, ok! It means that you're a big fraud!

Lexi: We're here to take our powers back!

Sypher: Stole your powers? Look they're bugging because I can do everything they can't do but way better! They're just trying to smear me! I say they go back to the petting zoo where they came from! (crowd jeers in agreement) But Sypher is willing to forgive and forget.

Using Rev's super speed, Sypher zoomed right up to Tech and placed his hand on the startled coyote's shoulder.

Sypher: Will you be my bud?

In a matter of seconds, Tech felt his powers drain away from his body, making him feel weak, with his eyes turning yellow.

Ace: Tech, get away from them!

Ace dragged Tech away from Sypher, but Tech was slouching after the loss of his powers.

Sypher: (to the crowd) See? I just wanna be buds, but the hero has-beens won't let me! (crowd rallies with him)

Duck: I've had of this super clown! Maybe if we all rush in on him at once, he won't be able to defend himself!

Ace: Good thinking, Duck. Though you're scaring me.

The Loonatics, minus Rosie, rushed forward to tackle Sypher, but easily knocked them all back with Slam's tornado attack, making the Loonatics pile themselves on top one another.

Duck: Any more thoughts?

Seeing her friends knocked down by this phony who stole their powers and made the crowd rally against them, Rosie turned on Sypher, her fangs bared. as a deep growl rumbled in her throat.

Rosie: Nobody hurts and denounces my friends that way!

The minute she said this, she suddenly unleashed a huge roar right at Sypher's face, and the force of the jaguar's roar sent Sypher flying back to the street. The crowd ran away because they became afraid of the roar. Sypher was now fuming for what Rosie did to him.

Sypher: Man, they are totally out for me!

He fired Ace's laser beams at some buildings, causing the debris to fall onto the Loonatics, but they managed to dodge.

Sypher: You see? I gotta defend myself! Look at the little rabbits run!

A large piece of debris fell on Rosie, holding her down to the ground. She struggled to free herself, when Sypher reached out a hand.

Sypher: Need a hand, babe?

While avoiding the falling debris, only Tech and Rev could see Sypher grab Rosie's hand and cried out her name in horror.

Tech: ROSIE!

Rev: NO!

But it was too late. Rosie felt her powers slip away the minute Sypher touched her hand. Her eyes turned yellow and she felt weak. Seeing this happen, Duck suddenly appeared on the chunk of debris that held Rosie down, and in front of Sypher.

Duck: All tight, Captain Suck Up, and I mean that literally. Let me ask you something, can you do this? (whips out two burning eggs)

Sypher: No, but it sure looks cool.

Duck threw the egg at Sypher, but he sped out of the way.

Sypher: Sweet! But can you do this?

He sped up to Duck and wrapped his arms around him, but felt nothing. Sypher was puzzled on to where Duck disappeared to, when Duck called out from the top of the parade balloon which he teleported to.

Duck: Ha! Top that!

Sypher sped up to the top of a building and hopped onto the balloon, but Duck "quacked" himself away.

Sypher: Where are you, duck dude?

From below, the Loonatics watched in amazement as Duck took on Sypher.

Ace: Hey look, Duck's actually getting to him!

Lexi: He's elevated annoying to a superpower!

Tech and Rev had helped Rosie out from the debris, carrying her with her arms drifted over Tech and Rev's shoulders, to a safe distance.

Rev: Are you ok, Rosie?

Tech: Anything hurt?

Rosie: (weakly) The only thing that hurts is having my powers stolen.

Duck tossed another burning egg at Sypher, who spun around in a twister to deflect the egg. The egg hit Duck in the face, covering his entire upper body with thick purple goo. He tried to wipe it off, but he lost his balance and fell off the building, and right into Sypher's arms.

Sypher: Gotcha Duck! How does it feel to be quacking with fear?

Duck felt his powers drain away the minute Sypher had his arms around him, stealing away his powers and his eyes turning yellow.

Duck: Despicable.

_Commercial break at this point._

At HQ, the Loonatics gathered at the meeting table, all at a loss and in defeat at having lost their superpowers to Sypher.

Ace: Well that's seven out of seven.

Duck: What are we gonna do? Now that he's got my powers, he's practically invincible! We're doomed, DOOMED!

Tech: Duck's right. Without powers, we're useless against him.

Rosie: Are you guys really gonna sit here and let that bloated fame hound get the best of us?! Listen, we can take him with what we have left, our skills! Maybe Tech could whip us up with something that could help us in our battle with Sypher!

Tech: You know, I could fashion some kind of body armor! Yes! I may have just the thing! Leave it to me! (speeds off)

Duck: Did I mention we're doomed? Doomed, I say.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

After hours of working, Tech had finally finished with the body armor he had been working on.

Tech: Here they are, ready for combat. Design intalibrated to your individual brain pattern.

Everyone put on the body armor that Tech had fashioned. It was blue-green with grey and helmets with goggles, which Duck liked immediately.

Duck: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Tech: Nano-powered bionic suits, so its magnetic powers won't affect us. Each suit has been designed to mimic and deflect our individual superpowers. Ace, yours is specially equipped with laser goggles. Rev has speed accelerated wings and legs. Lexi, an ultra-sonic siren to blast Sypher's super hearing. Slam, circular jets that will enable you to create a taz-mo tornado. Rosie has specially equipped gloves with razor sharp claws that will produce an electric shock. Duck, yours…

Duck: (gets small red pellet) Yeah, I found it. Doomed.

Tech: Hey, give me a break. I only had five minutes to come up with all this.

A little later, the Loonatics mounted on the Zoomatrixes and flew off to Sypher's new HQ. Once they landed, they came up to the large metal entrance doors.

Duck: Aw great, there's no doorbell.

Tech: Did I forget to mention that my suit has electromagnetic palms?

He held up his palms and green surges of energy pulled the doors apart. The Loonatics walked inside and found Sypher sitting on a hover chair like a king in a throne room.

Sypher: Hola, ex-super dudes. Check out my new crib. Pretty awesome, right? By the way, nice threads.

Ace: What are you, the fashion police?

Sypher: Bring it on, bunny!

He jumped and shot a laser beam at Ace, who deflected it with his armor. He blasted another laser beam at Tech, who deflected it with his armor as well.

Sypher: Ha! Nano-bionic armor. Nice one, Tech. But I don't think it will help you against this.

He turned his head sideways and brain blasted, which Tech and Duck dodged out of the way, and the brain blast hit a pillar. The pillar came down on Sypher, who ran out of the way. Ace fired his mock laser vision with his goggles at Sypher, who easily dodged.

Sypher: Wow! Bogus powers too, very cool. Wait! No, not cool, sad.

Ace: Well let me dry your tears!

Ace rushed in and fought in combat with Sypher. Ace then ran up a pillar and jump down on Sypher from behind and grabbed hold of him.

Sypher: Hands off, man!

Ace suddenly felt his powers starting to come back to him when Sypher pulled Ace off him and threw him to the wall. His eyes were glowing yellow like how they always do when he uses his laser vision.

Lexi: Hey Sypher, I got a message for you and sounds something like this!

She used her sonic siren to scream loudly and damage Sypher's hearing. Sypher held his ears in pain.

Sypher: Aaaah! My ears!

The sonic siren didn't last long as Sypher got up and zapped a brain blast at Lexi, sending her flying to the wall. Slam engaged Sypher in a super-tornado fight, neither one seemed to be stopping. The other Loonatics took cover behind fallen pillars as Slam dealt with Sypher.

Ace: Tech, I know how to beat him! When I touched Sypher, I felt my powers coming back!

Tech: No wonder he won't let any of us near him. He absorbs the powers through touch, but we can get them back the same way!

After what seemed like forever, Sypher won the twister fight against Slam.

Ace: Time for a little squeeze play. Come on, guys! All together now!

All the Loonatics charged towards Sypher, but no one could grab onto him to get their powers back as Sypher kicked or punched them back: Ace by elbow, Duck thrown, Tech muzzle grab, Lexi kicked in stomach, Slam a straight punch, Rosie a flip over the shoulder. Rev flew up towards Sypher, who teleported himself out of the way, and Rev flew smack faced to a pillar.

Tech: Why don't you take a seat, Sypher!

Using his mock magnetic palms, Tech drew Sypher's chair right at him, but Sypher held it back with Tech's magnetic powers.

Sypher: That's ok, Tech! I'd rather stand!

Tech only had time to react just as the chair hit him. Sypher laughed with glee. Soon they were all on the floor, groaning.

Tech: He's never gonna let us get near him, Chief.

Ace: Unless he doesn't see us coming.

Sypher: Aw, the poor little Losertics all fall down.

Ace: Yeah, well come closer and say that to my face!

Sypher: Ha! I have super hearing, remember? I know what you're up to. I've been where you are and I am not going back! You are so over!

He blasted a lightning bolt with Rosie's thunder claw, right at the fallen heroes. Seeing the lightning bolt headed in their direction, Rosie leapt forward and blocked it off with her mock thunder claw, as her teammates watched in amazement that she came to their defense so quickly.

Rosie: I can't hold him back! Duck, egg him!

Duck: Order up, Sypher!

He tossed a flaming egg right in Sypher's face, covering his face completely with tar. Sypher couldn't see anything and he blasted various blue lightning bolts at various parts of the room.

Ace: Now! Rush him!

They all ran up to Sypher and grabbed onto him tightly. Soon Rev, Rosie, Lexi, Ace, Duck, Tech, and Slam all felt their powers coming back as it surged through them and into their bodies.

Ace: The real heroes stand up and the phonies fall down!

Sypher, drained of energy, lay on the ground defeated.

Back at HQ, the Loonatics were visited by Zadavia, who congratulated them for stopping Sypher.

Zadavia: Congratulations team. Now that word's out on Sypher, his popularity has plummeted. He won't be touching our lives anytime soon. Nice work all of you. Zadavia out.

Her holographic face on the TV screen disappeared.

Duck: All righty then. I want your reports on this Sypher mission on my desk first thing in the morning; before group calisthenics.

Lexi: Reports? Since when do we write reports?

Tech: Or exercise?

Duck: As team leader I decided to make a few changes around here. I'm going to be running a tighter ship.

Lexi: Did he siphon your brain, Duck? Ace is still our leader.

Duck: lady mention ANYTHING about Ace being back in charge. Did you, Slam?

Slam wasn't really paying attention, he was cleaning out his ear before realizing that everyone was looking at him, and he mumbled his response.

Duck: There you have it. Clearly, she wants me to remain in charge. Numero Uno!

Just then, Zadavia's hologram face appeared on the TV screen again.

Zadavia: Duck, get over yourself! Ace is back in charge! Now is that understood?

Duck: (meekly) Yes, ma'am.

Zadavia: Zadavia out.

Her hologram on the screen disappeared.

Ace: Ah, it's good to be back! Come on, everyone, let's give Numero Uno sometime alone-o.

Rosie: Well...you did great when you took on Sypher at the parade, Duck, but...

Lexi: But you were the one to teach Sypher a lesson, girlfriend!

Rosie: Me?

Lexi: Yeah! You gave Tech the idea of making those bio-suits, you took on Sypher twice and saved our lives, and you gave us encouragement when we were on the verge of giving up.

The others smiled warmly at her, as if to say thank you. The blue jaguar smiled and blushed shyly.

Rosie: Maybe we should go out for New China Town to celebrate, my treat for everyone!

When everyone left in the elevator, Duck was left alone.

Duck: I didn't quite hear _when_ she wanted him back in charge. Tomorrow or maybe next week? She wasn't specific! Everyone get back here and listen to me!

But he wasn't left alone for long, since Rosie came back alone in the elevator, grabbed Duck by the wrist, and dragged him back to the elevator where the others were waiting down below.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Phil LaMarr - Sypher


	9. Time After Time

**Time After Time**

After Ace woke up from a terrible nightmare of having been squashed by a giant robot, he went to the kitchen where the others were having breakfast. Zadavia called and told them that someone calling himself Time Skip broke into the Acmetropolis Military Weapons Lab and is trying to steal the Trollbot 9000 the most powerful fighting machine ever created. The Loonatics arrived at the Weapons Lab, where the place was demolished.

Slam: Worse than my room!

Lexi: Yeah, it does look worse than your room.

Rosie: Whoever this Time Skip is must be one tough rat to catch.

Colonel Trench: (runs over) Loonatics…(coughs)…at last! So glad you're here. I'm Colonel Trench, this is my Command-

A crashing sound was heard from down the hallway and it caused the walls to vibrate briefly.

Colonel Trench: Or was. Follow me. Someone calling himself Time Skip has broken in, claiming we stole his design for the Trollbot 9000.

Duck: Not the Trollbot 9000!

Colonel Trench: I'm afraid so. We've been trying to pin him down, but he continues to breach our security measures.

But once they entered the room where the Trollbot was kept, they found Time Skip was already there.

Colonel Trench: Don't let him near that system! If he gets inside that bot, no one will able to stop him!

Duck: Well, we're just the nobodies to try!

Time Skip: Time out Loonatics!

The Loonatics rushed forward to stop him, but Time Skip freezes them suddenly and enters the Trollbot. As soon as Time Skip got control of the robot, the Loonatics became unfrozen again.

The Trollbot blasted a giant laser at Ace and Lexi, both running to get out of the way, but they were both knocked down, along with Slam. Time Skip turned his target towards Rev, Duck, Rosie, and Tech. The Trollbot fired missiles at them, but Rev grabbed both Tech and Rosie, and took them out of harm's way, while Duck teleported himself out of the missiles' way. They took cover behind the control panel, now crushed. Time Skip now had the Trollbot blow a large hole in the wall and left the building to go into Acmetropolis.

Rosie: How do we stop that thing now?!

Tech: My new Metallo Converter would turn that thing to dust, but its back at headquarters!

Ace: Then you take Rev and prep it; we'll bring the Trollbot right to you!

Tech and Rev headed back to HQ while Ace, Lexi, Duck, Rosie, and Slam went after the Trollbot.

Lexi: Ace, what's the plan?

Ace: Take out its blades! On three, Lexi!

Ace and Lexi destroyed one of the propellers fans on one of its arms, bringing it down to the street. They combined their powers to try and destroy the robot, but the Trollbot proved to be invincible to their powers. Tech blew up to ashes because Rev already reversed the Metallo Converter with the Turbo Reverse Modulator, and the Trollbot destroyed the Loonatics' HQ. Seeing the destruction of HQ, Ace angrily shot laser beams at the Trollbot, but it did no effect. Ace was backed up to a corner where the Trollbot raised its foot to crush him…

Ace woke up screaming in terror earlier that same morning from before. He went into the kitchen, shaken yet drowsy. Rosie, who was eating eggs with toast, noticed Ace's expression.

Rosie: Are you alright, Ace? You look sick.

Ace: Another bad night. I keep having the same nightmare over and over.

Rev: Sorry Ace, I'm making my super booster pick me up shake, would care for one?

Ace: (yawns) No, I'm too shaken for a shake.

It was then Ace realized he might've said the same thing before, or he could be still dreaming.

Ace: Am I still dreaming? Because I feel like I've done this exact same thing before.

Lexi: (yawns) Hello? More like every single morning.

Ace: No Lexi, I man Rev, you, this, it's all too familiar.

Lexi: Hello? We only make the same breakfast every single morning.

Ace: And that, what you just said I'm sure you said before!

Tech: Sounds like Deja Vous.

Duck: Jaja who?

Tech: Deja Vous.

Rosie: What does that mean?

Tech: The sense that you're experiencing over and over again.

Just then, Zadavia's hologram appeared, telling the Loonatics that their assistance was needed at the Acmetropolis Military Weapons Lab.

Once the Loonatics arrived, Colonel Trench told them about a young criminal named Time Skip, who broke into the lab to claim back what was rightfully his, the indestructible Trollbot 9000.

It was at that moment Time Skip appeared, and froze everyone, taking them by surprise. Time Skip ran past the Loonatics and the guards, and got inside the Trollbot and took control. Everyone was soon unfrozen again.

Colonel Trench: We don't understand how he's moving so fast or how to counter it.

Tech: My guess is he's inducing temporal displays by fragmenting the quantum fragment.

Everyone just looked at Tech, puzzled.

Tech: He's manipulating time.

Nobody understood what he meant as they exchanged confused faces. Tech rolled his eyes.

Tech: Jumping just ahead of us.

Again, nobody got the message, except Rosie.

Rosie: You're saying that he's called Time Skip because he has the power to freeze time for a short duration so that way he can escape from our grasp and steal the Trollbot.

Everyone responded with a big "Oh," and nodded their heads in understanding.

Tech: (amazed) You understood what I was saying? Wow!

Rosie: But is there any way to stop him?

Tech: We have to contact Dr. Fidel Chroniker, he's the world's most foremost genius on Time Display Theory.

Duck: Wait a minute! That old crank called HQ this morning, trying to hoodwink us into dealing with his "totally out of control grandson."

Time Skip had the Trollbot fire a missile as the Loonatics ducked for cover.

Ace: This is a wild guess, but don't you think _he_ fits the bill?

Duck: (realization) Oh.

The Trollbot fired a big hole in the wall and left to go into the city.

Tech: My new Metallo Converter would turn that thing to dust, but its back at headquarters!

Ace: Lexi, you and Rosie warm it up while we pay Dr. Chroniker a visit!

Ace, Duck, and Tech visited Dr. Chroniker and learned that he had been trying to contact them and resetting the day to its beginning for the last five days. Time Skip (whose real name is later revealed as Arthur Chroniker) irradiated himself with the power to manipulate time, enabling him to leap moments ahead of everyone else. While watching the Deja Vous of what had been going in the past five days, Ace decided to plan a trap for Time Skip, by rewinding time and unwind the Deja Vous.

So the time was set back to earlier that morning, again, with a drowsy Ace coming out of his bedroom and sitting next to Tech at the kitchen table, who handed Ace a letter from himself in the future as well as plans for Dr. Chroniker's Time Displacer.

Tech: Apparently, you had me sent me this to you from later today.

Ace: I had you sent me what from when?!

Tech: Oh, and also these plans for Dr. Chroniker's Time Display, sir.

Ace: I had you send us what from who?!

Duck: Oh please. Notes sent from later today, ridiculous! Zadavia will straighten this out when she calls in the next few seconds…(gasps loudly)

Ace and Tech stared at Duck, who was also surprised at what he just said.

Rosie: Eh, how do you know Zadavia will-?

At that moment, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Loonatics, your assistance is urgently needed at the Acmetropolis Military Weapons Lab. Someone's broken in and is trying to steal the-

Duck: The Trollbot 9000! How do I know this again?

Tech: Because we're all remembering shadows of the future. Mental flash forwards. We're moving in time through a day that's already happened.

Ace: But there's something different about today. You thinking what I'm thinking?

Lexi: I was already thinking it yesterday.

Ace: Listen up, some of this might not make any sense…

Duck: Like it ever does.

Ace: But here's what we're gonna do.

Later on, when Time Skip entered the lab where the Trollbot was kept, without setting off any alarms or meeting any guards, the Loonatics were ready. Lexi, Slam, and Duck have already suited themselves inside the Trollbot.

They had the giant robot leave the military labs and went into the city, with Time Skip following in pursuit from inside a plane. They lured him towards their HQ, where Tech, Rev, Rosie, and Ace were waiting for him, so Tech could vaporize the plane and set the time trap for Time Skip.

Their plan was successful in imprisoning Time Skip inside a bubble to withstand his powers. Dr. Chroniker arrived, telling his grandson that he will soon neutralize his powers, much to Time Skip's anguish, just before the police arrived to take him away to prison.

Lexi: And I thought this day would never end.

Ace: And I didn't know you were gonna say that.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

David Faustino - Time Skip

Jeff Bennett - Dr. Chroniker/Colonel Trench


	10. Menace of the Mastermind

**The Menace of the Mastermind**

In the virtual training room at HQ, Duck was shooting down virtual ninjas, and he was enjoying it.

Duck: Ha, ha! In your face! That's a new high score!

Tech: How many times do I have to tell you? What I have created here is a state of the art virtual trainer, not a video game.

Duck: Call it what you want, I'm the master! (blasts more ninjas) I rule this game! (blows smoke from gun)

Tech: Yes, you're quite the expert. Try this level.

He pushed a button and the whole room went dark.

Duck: Hey! Who turned out the lights?

The lights came on and bigger guns were pointed at Duck. The lights turned off again and shots were heard firing at Duck.

Then Rosie entered the trainer's deck.

Rosie: Hi Tech.

Tech: Hi Rosie. Is there something wrong? You look upset.

Rosie: No, nothing's wrong with me. Why do you worry so much about me, Tech?

Tech: You're my friend; it's my job to worry.

Rosie: I'm ok Tech, there's nothing wrong.

The door opened and Duck walked out, as smoke sizzled off his body.

Duck: Hey! I was kicking virtual tail over here!

Rosie: Uh anyway, Zadavia's online. We all need you upstairs.

**BLUE TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics gathered around the meeting table where Zadavia's hologram appeared in the center.

Zadavia: Loonatics, there's been an escape from the Subterranean Maximum Security Prison. The file is being uploaded to you as we speak.

An image of a woman with purple hair, had a huge head, and wore a violet light weighted suit was on the screen.

Slam: Big head!

Ace: You said it.

Tech: Mallory…oh no.

Rosie: You know her?

Zadavia: I want you all to get down there. Tech can fill you in on the way. Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

Ace: Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics took the Loonaporter to travel to the Security Prison.

Ace: So Tech, wanna tell us how you know Miss Melon Head?

Tech: Right before Zadavia put us all together, I was still a Gradstudent at AcmeTech.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

Flashback to a young Tech, wearing glasses, green pants, black boots, a white lab coat with an orange shirt underneath, was busy typing something when a young woman with violet hair, glasses, black boots, a white sleeveless coat with a light purple long sleeved shirt underneath, and a dark purple skirt.

Tech: _Mallory was a young protégée I was tutoring. She was working on a device that could amply brain waves, but I discovered that she had modified the device to transfer knowledge from other people's brains into her own. The University staff were gonna be her guinea pigs._

Tech finds onscreen a large yellow figure in the middle of the screen with three smaller figures on each side with lines leading from their heads to the yellow figure, indicating Mallory. Tech seemed shocked to learn this.

The University staff entered the room just in time to see device, unknown to what they would be really expecting.

Mallory: With just the flip of this switch, I will show you what it means to be brilliant.

She put on a helmet, then flipped the switch, and a purple lightning erupted from her machine. The staff members stared in awe. To save the staff members from being affected, Tech quickly deactivated the device.

Tech: _So I stopped her and her evil head before it was too late. I had to do something before their minds were destroyed. Unfortunately, she was hit by a surge of bio electro neuron feedback._

Mallory was struck by one of the lightning bolts, and the machine exploded. Smoke filled the room. When it cleared up, Mallory's hair came loose, the helmet was off, and her head was now larger than it was before and her eyes were green. She glanced over at Tech, and figured out what he had done.

Tech: Take her away officers!

Two police officers came in and handcuffed Mallory.

Officer: Mallory Casey, you're under arrest!

As they carried Mallory out, she glared and shouted at Tech, who looked sad.

Mallory: YOU! You ruined my life's work! How dare you! Oh, I will get you, Tech! Someday, I will get you! You mangy dog!

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

Tech: And that's the last I heard of her, until now.

The Loonaporter landed at a construction site near the prison.

Ace: Come on, guys! We picked up some suspicious electrical activity in this area.

Tech: Mallory would have a fielding with equipment like this.

Duck: Me thinks this place is empty.

Lexi: Chill, Duck. _Me_ thinks I hear someone thinking louder than any of us. We're not alone.

Tech: That's gotta be her.

Mastermind: Give that dog a bone!

Everyone looked up to see Mastermind on top of one of the construction vehicles. On her shoulder was a robotic pen she had brought to life to aid in her escape from prison.

Mastermind: Nice to see you again, Tech.

Tech: I wish I could say the same.

Duck: Some genius. You get an A for the escape, but a D on the getaway, sister!

Mastermind: Oh. This isn't about getting away, it's about revenge. Isn't it, Tech? Eliminate those animals!

Other construction vehicles came to life and attacked the Loonatics, who dodged the attack. The machine Mastermind was standing on had a drill, which came down on Tech, but he jumped out of the way.

As the vehicle backed Tech up to a constructed building, Rosie pushed Tech out of harm's way when the drill came down on him again.

Rosie: You ok?

Tech: Yeah, thanks.

When the vehicle gave chase again, Rosie leapt up onto the top of the vehicle to confront Mastermind.

Mastermind: Well what have we here? A little lost kitten who wants to play.

Rosie: Ok Light-Bulb head, call off those machines or you won't get hurt!

Mastermind: Get hurt? Are you more concerned about hurting me, or concerned about Tech getting hurt like before?

Rosie glanced behind her to see Tech still running from the drill of the vehicle, when he was finally cornered by a hill of dirt. High above a building, Slam dropped one of the vehicles onto the drill machine Rosie and Mastermind were on.

Tech could only watch in horror as the saucer shaped vehicle crashed onto the drill vehicle. When the smoke cleared, the Loonatics gathered around the destroyed machines to look for Rosie and Mastermind, but find no trace. Tech was secretly relieved she wasn't buried, but he became distressed to find her gone.

Lexi: Where's Rosie?

Rev: I searched this pile from top to bottom, but no trace, no mark, no nothing on Rosie.

Tech: At least she's not under the rubble, thank goodness.

Slam: Where the big head?

Tech: She's skulking around somewhere, but I've got something at HQ that will give her a headache, wherever she is.

Duck: What about Rosie?

Ace: Rosie must've gone after Mallory. C'mon, let's get back to HQ and get whatever Tech's got for Miss Beach Ball Head, then we find Rosie!

The Loonatics got back in the Loonaporter and drove back to HQ.

Ace: Hey, who left all the lights on?

Slam: Don't look at me.

Just then, Mastermind's face appeared on screen.

Mastermind: Ah Tech, you've finally arrived. Your girlfriend was just hoping you'd come rescue her.

She lowered the screen a bit and Tech gasped sharply. Rosie was sitting in a chair, her wrists were cuffed with gauntlets that withstood her powers, and her feet were cuffed together with gauntlets.

Tech: No…

Mastermind: And that's not all. I'm in complete control of your headquarters now, Tech. Now it's my turn to play with some of your inventions, and boy, is this gonna be fun!

The Loonatics gasped in shock as three security drones emerged from the tower and flew towards the Loonaporter, firing at the ship.

Ace: Ah! I can't hold it!

Slam panicked while the Loonaporter nosed dived down to the streets below.

_Commercial break at this point._

Ace: Everyone hang on! We're going down!

Duck: We're doomed, DOOMED!

Lexi: Ok, now's not the time to panic.

Duck: WHAT? Now is exactly the time to panic!

Slam: Yeah!

But luckily, Tech activated a parachute to shoot out from the back of the ship and make the craft land safely in the streets.

Through the security monitors, Mastermind and her little pen pal watched as the Loonaporter pulled up to the garage below HQ, while Rosie could only from behind in her chair.

Mastermind: Ah my pet, company has arrived. Look kitten, Tech's here to come visit us. Won't Tech just love the modifications I made to his little toys?

She had planted small devices on each of the guns Tech had invented, while cackling. Rosie glanced a worried expression up on the screen where the Loonatics had snuck into the HQ hanger with Slam's help from burrowing an underground tunnel to get inside the hanger

The Loonatics grab some guns off the rack, the very guns Mastermind tampered with. Eager to warn them, Rosie stood up, knocked herself onto Mastermind, pushing her down, and used her tail to press a speaker button to warn her friends.

Rosie: Wait! Don't touch the guns! She's booby trapped everything-Aah!

Mastermind struck her down, just as the Loonatics grab the guns, their hands got tied to the guns thanks to the small metal cables that emerged from the devices Mastermind put on the guns.

Tech: My brilliant inventions! What has that ghastly woman done to my babies!

Duck's pistol began firing while the others scrambled to get out of the way. Then Slam's gauntlet guns started firing. Mastermind laughed while she enjoyed this, Rosie showed a more concerned expression. Ace used his laser vision to untie himself from the cables to his wrists, Slam smashed the gauntlets to the wall, Rev shot a blast at the wall but he sped right in front of the blast and freed himself with it, Lexi hopped into the air and smashed the gun to the pipes freeing her grip on the gun, and Duck teleported himself out of the gun's grip. Tech sadly hung his head in disappointment.

Tech: I should've seen this coming. I feel like such a pea brain.

Ace: You're no pea brain, Tech. But right now, we have to figure out how a way to bring your balloon brained girlfriend down and rescue Rosie.

Mastermind: (from Sec. Cam.) I heard that!

Tech then led the group into another room where no security cameras were hidden. Not only did it have a hidden elevator, but it also had a large heat generator. Tech feels around for a button to open the secret elevator, but Mastermind sealed them in the heat generator, and then turned the heat generator to the max to fry them.

Mastermind: Is it getting hot in there or am I just crazy! (laughs)

Rosie: No! Let them out!

Mastermind: Sorry kitty, it's time for Tech to see that payback is a dawg!

Lexi: Hey gang, Miss Big Brain set us up for a big bang!

Slam tried busting their way out by using his tornado, but it didn't work. Tech tried hacking into the security controls.

Ace: Ok Tech, time to put your wits to work!

Tech: I'm hacking into the security portal, but it's gonna take some time.

Duck: Well could you pretend to hurry! One more minute and you're looking at crispy fried duck!

Tech: I've almost got it!

Mastermind: Almost doesn't count, dog face! Cover your ears, Penny. You too, kitty.

As the heat went up, the entire room then explodes, much to Rosie's horror.

Rosie: Noooo!

_Commercial break at this point._

Mastermind: Anyone for barbecued heroes? It seems that hot dog is well done! (laughs)

Rosie hung her head, a trickled down her cheek, all torn up inside at the thought of losing her friends, including Tech. But unknown to Rosie and Mastermind, the Loonatics were still alive, for they had escaped by climbing a rope out of the sealed room.

Ace: Could you cut it any closer, Tech?

Down below the rope, Tech was burnt in crisp.

Tech: Actually…no.

But he was able to regenerate himself.

Ace: Yeah, we better get moving before she figures out we're here.

Tech: Through the vents, she can't monitor us in there.

Once safe in the vents and in a larger area, Tech discussed his plan how to stop Mastermind and rescue Rosie.

Tech: We've got to somehow get to my EMP.

Duck: You don't have to spell it I know what an emp is. Uh, what's an emp?

Tech: The EMP is an Electro Magnetic Pulse generator. If we can get to it and activate it, it would temporarily knock out all electric current in the vicinity. Without power, she's, well, powerless.

Ace: Lexi, take Slam and Rev and follow this all the way up and activate the EMP. Duck, you come with Tech and me and we'll enter from the virtual trainer. She won't know what hit her.

Rev: But what about Rosie?

Tech: You leave that to me.

Lexi: So where do we find this EMP and how do we activate it?

Tech: It's hidden right in plain sight, it comes with simple instructions.

Meanwhile, Rosie was still in mourning for her friends when Mastermind walked over to her with a gun.

Mastermind: It was fun using you as bait to bring Tech here, but now that he's finally out of the way, I have no need for you anymore.

Rosie: Why would a creep like you kidnap me and use me as bait for Tech?

Mastermind: I've seen you save that mutt's tail from harm, and the way he looked at you when he said thanks. It's obvious that you two are very close and he cares about you a lot.

Rosie: I'll avenge Tech and my friends the minute I get out of this, and when I do, I'll rip you to pieces!

She opened her mouth to roar, but Mastermind put a large piece of tape on the jaguar's mouth.

Mastermind: Go ahead and try, those gauntlets are designed to withstand your powers, so you won't be scratching anyone today. Goodbye Kitty Cat!

The evil genius pointed the gun at Rosie's chest, as Rosie struggled hard to try and free herself again. But then, the security monitors picked up Ace and the other's movements in the vents from inside the virtual training deck.

Mastermind: What? I thought it was cats that had nine lives!

When Rosie saw Ace, Duck, and Tech jump out of the vent and into the training room, her eyes wided and there was a big smile of relief on her face. But the minute Ace, Tech, and Duck entered the room, they found themselves in deep trouble when they were attacked by the holographic ninjas, and when they get hit by the laser guns, it splits them in two. Having enough, Tech escaped from the training room and heads for the room where Mastermind and Rosie were. Hearing Tech coming, Mastermind grabbed Rosie and ran straight for the lab, just as Tech burst in from the vent.

Tech: Come back, Mallory!

But the doors closed in his face. Tech growled in frustration. But within seconds, he got the doors to open and he walked into his lab, looking for Mastermind or Rosie. But only Mastermind emerged from the shadows.

Mastermind: You're proving yourself to be more wily than I ever expected.

Tech: And you're just as twisted as I thought you were.

Mastermind: Not twisted, enlightened. But then, you were always jealous of my brain power.

Tech: It's not your intellect I have problems with, it's your swollen head!

Mastermind: You taught me everything I know! Remember!

She pulled out a laser pistol from behind her back and began firing blasts at Tech. Tech jumped out of the way in time and quickly constructed his own laser gun from various materials in his lab.

Tech: But not everything _I_ know.

He returned fire and Mastermind dodged the blasts. She quickly grabbed a circuit board and placed it on a pile of scrap metal. With one touch, the metal scrap formed into a giant robot. Tech had his gun aimed.

Mastermind: Bet you didn't know I was gonna do that, did you dog breath?

The coyote fires his gun at the robot but it had no effect, the robot picked up the still tied up Rosie and tightened its grip around her, making her scream, muffled with the tape on her mouth, in pain.

Tech: Let her go!

Mastermind: That's not how it's gonna work, lover boy. Drop your weapon or its lights out for your girlfriend, permanently!

Rosie squealed painfully as the robot's grip got tighter around her body. Tech couldn't risk letting Rosie get hurt if he tried to fight to save her. Heisting, he dropped the gun.

Mastermind: That's a good dog. Grab him!

Tech gasped with surprise as the robot's other free hand grabbed him. Tech and Rosie felt the surge of electricity run through their bodies. But quick as a wink, Lexi found the EMP and activated it. The robot suddenly shut down and disassembled. Tech and Rosie hung in the air for a minute, before dropping to the ground and standing on the scrap of a once killer robot. Rosie landed in Tech's arms in the process.

Tech: Game over.

The pen on Mastermind's shoulder shut down and lay motionless on the floor. Mastermind bent down and looked tenderly at her pen pal, then glared at Tech. Tech had gotten the gauntlets off Rosie's arms and legs, and the tape off her mouth.

Tech: Are you alright?

Rosie: (smiles sweetly) I'm fine, thanks to you.

Mastermind: An electromagnetic pulse? But that's not fair, you mangy dog!

Tech: What's not fair is you kidnapping my partner, and turning my own inventions – my precious babies – against me. You crossed the line, fathead.

He magnetized a rope as it wrapped securely around Mastermind.

Tech: And for the last time, I'm _not_ a dog, I'm a _coyote!_

Rosie: And I'm _not_ a cat, I'm a _jaguar!_

Mastermind: _So_ sensitive.

As Tech dragged Mastermind away, Rosie followed him, as Tech stepped on the pen, while Mastermind cried out to her old pen buddy that she would be back while Tech sarcastically remarked she might get out depending on good behavior.

Moments later, Duck was laying back on a small pool raft in a small lagoon, wearing swimwear. The rest of his team were sitting in chairs, lying back and enjoying the sun (Rosie is wearing a one piece blue swimsuit while she sits on a bench beside Tech).

Duck: Oh yeah, this is just what the doctor ordered after a tough assignment.

Lexi: Yeah, Duck's right. Chilling is good.

Ace: Amazing.

Lexi: What? The beach? The sun?

Ace: No, Duck being right about something.

Slam grunted and nodded his head.

Tech: Ah, yeah. Sometimes getting sand between your toes is the best way to clear the mind.

Rosie: (quietly) And it's great to have friends at your side when you're at the beach. Especially you, Tech. I guess it is sweet to have you look out for me.

As the two smiled warmly at each other, the beach environment disappeared and they were now in the virtual training room.

Ace: Hey Rev, what's the deal?

Rev Sorry, just catching my breath. Ok, I'm done!

Rev was mounted on a bike, catching some breathes before peddling again, which powered up the virtual room again into the same beach environment.

Rev: You know, I don't mind helping out with this whole vacation thing, but ok maybe I do mind! I mean, when will the power come back on, Tech? You said the EMP would wear off on its own in six to twelve hours. I think it's been eight hours, but I've lost count. I should start counting again. 1…2…3…4…

Loonatics: Just keep pedaling!

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Florence Henderson - Mallory Casey aka Mastermind


	11. The Comet Cometh

**The Comet Cometh**

The citizens of Acmetropolis had gathered together in the park to celebrate the Loonatics on the one-year anniversary of the meteor strike. Rosie, Tech, Rev, Ace, Lexi, Slam, and Duck were all lined up on stage while the mayor was giving a speech.

Mayor: ...which is why we are gathered together on this day; the one year anniversary of the meteor's impact. Adjusting to this new world is difficult for all of us. Fortunately, we had the help from seven extraordinary individuals who have watched over and protected us. And now to accept this small token of our appreciation...

She took out a gold plaque and was about to announce the name when Duck suddenly grabbed it.

Duck: Thank you. Thank you. You know there are so many people in my life who had made this incredible honor possible, but enough about them. As you know, there's a lot of hard work-

Mayor: (takes back plaque) This is for the team's leader; Ace Bunny!

Duck walked away with a slump as the crowd cheered when Ace walked over to the Mayor as she gave him the gold plaque, and he accepted it graciously.

Ace: Thank you very much, Mayor. Good thing it's not every day that destruction rains down upon us.

The last part of the speech was drifted as the sky was suddenly filled with a strange precipitation, a form that not even Weather Vane could create.

Lexi: A hailstorm, and me without my umbrella.

The coyote held his hand catching the tiny pieces of "hail."

Tech: This isn't hail. These are rock pellets. They aren't even from this planet. It's a Meteor Shower!

Just then, a couple of bigger rocks came falling from the sky.

Ace: And I don't an umbrella's going to help.

The people began to flea, screaming their heads off as Lexi brain blasted a large rock.

_The show's first season opening theme starts at this point._

Ace: Hit it, Loonatics! We've got people to save!

The Loonatics fought hard to demolish the falling rocks; Ace with laser blasts, Slam used his strength to smash the big rocks, Lexi brain blasted, Duck's power orbs, and Rosie with thunder claw. The Mayor was too scared to leave the podium.

Ace: I thought the weather for only partly rocky!

Tech used his powers to create a big green defense shell to protect himself, Rosie, and Rev from the meteor shower.

Tech: Rev, fetch my Neutron Cannon!

Rev rushed quickly back to HQ, only to come back seconds later with a heap of guns in his arms.

Rev: You didn't say if you wanted the refracting Neutron Cannon, the Beam-Splitter Neutron Cannon, or the one that goes 'Dah-dah-dah-dah'!

Rosie: Just pick one and start shooting, Tech!

The canine did as she told him as he simply grabbed one of the guns and started blasting at the small meteors. The others were dealing with airborne attack. Lexi and Rosie displayed some agility and their powers against the meteors.

Lexi: Ha, ha! How's that for mind over matter.

Rosie: You always know how to make a good joke, don't you girlfriend?

Ace: Slam, set your spin cycle on suction!

Slam created a huge cyclone which diverted the falling rocks. Rev decided to use his speed to help the civilians get out of the meteor show.

Rev: All aboard! Rev Runner Express coming through! All right ladies and gents no need to pack your bags. We're all traveling light.

The Mayor saw that a big rock was coming down towards her, fortunately Duck saved her with his teleporting powers and transported to a tree branch.

Duck: Have no fear! Mayor, your life has been officially saved by Danger Duck.

Mayor: Gee thanks. Aaah!

The branch broke under her weight and she fell to the ground. The mallard looked a bit embarrassed over what just happened.

Duck: Kinda.

But he looked over at the park, as it was in disrepair over the meteor show. But right after the debris was reduced and everyone was safe, the Loonatics went back to HQ to discuss the events that occurred.

Ace: Ok Tech, time to make with the big words.

Tech: The meteor that hit Acmetropolis a year ago was only a trial run. This one is five hundred times the size of the original.

Ace: Kind of makes you miss the good old days, huh?

Rosie: But this day might not turn out good if we don't do something about that meteor.

Duck: Oh great! When the next one hits, everyone will have superpowers! I don't need that kind of competition.

Lexi: After this one hits, there won't be anyone period.

Just then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Your absolutely right, girls. Which is why you have to journey into space before that meteor hits Acmetropolis.

Duck: Well don't worry your wealthy little head, boss lady. We laugh at danger. (laughs) Besides, what's so scary about a little space voyage?

Rev: Well there's cosmic race, air loss, engine failure, zero gravity, deadly aliens, black holes, super novas-

Rosie: Rev, please! Now _I'm_ getting scared!

Duck: Ugh. See? Laughing already.

Zadavia: Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

During training hours and Tech building a space craft, Ace, Duck, and Lexi reminisced back what they used to do before the meteor hit. Ace was a martial arts stunt double who believed that he could do more than fill the role of an ordinary stunt double but was under tight control of the director. Duck was a pool cleaner who was angry that most of the day consisting dirty diapers out of the pool and dreamed of being a lifeguard. Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who was trying out for the cheerleading squad but the captain didn't let her join as she was jealous of Lexi's extraordinary gymnastic skills and agility.

A moment later, Tech had finished the new space craft. Everyone came to see it.

Ace: So Tech, how are you gonna get us up to that big rock?

Tech: Presenting the Tech E. Coyote Space Stream 8000!

He pulled back the white sheets to reveal a large spacecraft.

Rosie: Wow Tech! It's amazing!

Duck: Kind of a little retro, isn't it?

Tech: No…in fact, it's just the thing we need to destroy that meteor.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics strapped themselves in their seats with their seatbelts, ready for takeoff. Tech flipped a few switches to fire up the engines.

Tech: Oh, if only the fellows at the AcmeTech could see me now.

He started reminiscing about his days at AcmeTech before the meteor hit. However, poor Tech got kicked out because an impatient teacher pushed a self-destruct button that Tech had installed for extra credit.

Rosie: Will this thing work?

Tech: It'll work, I know it.

He gripped the steering wheel, pushed the red button, and the Space Stream easily took off from HQ.

Tech: Perfect takeoff.

Ace: Great job, Tech!

Lexi: It may be retro, but it's cool.

Duck: Yeah cool, for a flying dinner plate.

Rosie: The view of Earth from above looks incredible!

Tech: It should be a smooth ride from here. Brace yourselves, approaching light meteor shower.

But then, a strange rainbow colored cosmic energy came out of nowhere and struck the Space Stream.

Duck: Does this feel like we have a smooth ride?

The cosmic energy disappeared and the engines in the Space Stream shut down.

Ace: Uhh Tech, why does it sound like the engines just stopped?

Tech: Uh, well, that would be because the engines just stopped.

Rev and Rosie could be heard screaming as the Space Stream tumbling back towards the Earth's surface.

Duck: I think I just threw up in my bill!

_Commercial break at this point._

Duck: We're doomed, completely and utterly doomed!

Tech: Rev, log into the lab. Upload a copy of the control system software so we can reboot the system.

Rev: Done, done, aaaand…wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, done!

At HQ, the copy of the control system was immediately uploaded to the Space Stream, just seconds before it hurt the buildings. The Loonatics breathed a sigh of relief while Duck still had one last panic word of doom to mutter.

Tech: Ok, it's smooth sailing from here on out.

Duck: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hope this is the good smooth and not the bad smooth.

Tech: Once we get through the asteroid belt, we should see our target.

Ace: If our target doesn't see us first.

Rev started rambling on about how about a course that allows them to avoid contact with any large object when another one of those cosmic energy fields struck the Space Stream, causing everyone to shake violently in their seats.

Rosie: Where are those rocks coming from?

Duck: Would somebody explain why these rocks are using us as a punching bag?

Tech: Everyone, into your intercosmic space suits!

Lexi: Do we get our choice of colors?

Tech: Well no, but it'll keep you from bloating.

One by one, the Loonatics got into their intercosmic space suits.

**RED TRIANGLE**

Ace: Wait a sec. Where's Slam?

Lexi: He's already outside, slamming away.

Slam had somehow gotten outside and he used a rock shaped like a club to fight off the floating rocks. When one rock struck him over the head, all he could remember his days in the wrestling ring. Slam was known at the Terror from Somewhere, Twisted Spinner, who was to take on everyone's favorite Carolos the Conqueror. Carlos first insulted Slam, then tried to humiliate him by taking him out in the ring, but Slam fought back, just throwing him out of the ring when the meteor crashed.

Duck: Alright slugger! Yeah! Way to save the day!

Duck and Rev lifted Slam's arms over their shoulders to carry him back to the Space Stream, along with the rest of the team.

Rosie: Everyone! Meteor straight ahead!

Up ahead was a large sharp pointed dark gray rock. It looked pretty big and almost menacing.

Duck: Are you sure we're gonna destroy that thing?

Tech: Yes. To ensure destruction before it reaches Acmetropolis, I've designed this device which will amplify Ace's laser by a full factor of, you guessed it, googol.

Duck: A goo-what?

Rev: A googol is a number one followed by a hundred zeroes, and it was invented by American math magician named Edward Casper born in 1878, died in 1955, the reason they called it a googol is because Casper asked his nephew Melvin who was eight years old at the time what name he would give a really big number-

Duck: OK! Yawn! Really bored now! Stop!

Rev glared at Duck for being interrupted.

Rosie: Rev, now is not the time to take about goo-whatever you and Tech just said, we have to destroy that meteor. (quietly) Though I gotta say you and Tech have been studying history a lot.

Ace's chair moved towards the built-in Laser Amplifier, and Ace fired a big fiery red blast at the meteor. There was an explosion as dust and rocks flew everywhere.

Lexi: Whoa, Ace! You did it!

Duck: Whoa, Ace! You didn't do it.

The meteor was still there, not seemingly affected by Ace's laser blast.

Tech: That blast only peeled off a layer of atmospheric dust! Impossible!

Ace: Maybe Tech, maybe. But if we don't find some other way to stop that thing, Acmetropolis is gonna be nothing but a big pile of atmospheric dust!

_Commercial break at this point._

Lexi: Guys, we gotta take out that meteor before it hits Acmetropolis!

Duck: No more Acmetropolis?! No more gloomy purple skies?! Oh, sadness! Oh, whoa! (wails)

Rosie: Calm down, Duck. We'll find a way to destroy that meteor and save Acmetropolis.

Duck: You're right. So, what planet do we move to next?

Rosie: What? Are you kidding me, Duck?

Ace: Eh Tech, something's screwy out here, besides him, first the saucer cut out, then those asteroids came after us, and now that hunk of rock turns out to be laser proof. Time for Plan B.

Lexi: Next time, let's start with Plan B.

Ace: We land on the meteor, plant some charges at precise time, and then escape before the big kaboom.

Everyone put on their intercosmic space suits and each got a bag of with an explosive charge. Ace handed one bag filled with plenty of charges to Rev, who began to reminisce the day he was a delivery boy at Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack. Rev would have confidence that he would get the delivery on time despite his boss Cookie saying he would dock his pay if he didn't make the delivery on time. But even with the rocket blades Rev invented, he was one minute late and the customer didn't pay him. But now that he had superpowers thanks to the meteor, Rev felt more confident that he could get the job done.

Rev: _I'm faster now and I can't fail!_ You won't have to dock my pay this time, Cookie!

Ace: Hmm, who's Cookie?

Rev: What? Oh! I mean Ace!

The Space Stream landed on the meteor and everyone floated out of the open doors and onto the meteor. They all went their separate ways to plant the charges in different areas. While the rest of the team was trying to plant the charges and avoid the cosmic energy fields, Duck was just planting an explosive charge in the dirt when the cosmic energy combined itself with the meteor's rocks and attacked Duck. Seeing Duck having a hard time trying to escape the moving pile of rocks, Rosie ran to his rescue and began shooting lightning bolts at the rocks.

Duck: Save yourself, Rosie! These rocks are rocking hard! Back down now!

Rosie: (stiffens) NO! I won't back down! I never did, even when someone tries to make me!

The blue triangle on her chest glowed as Rosie began to reminisce about the day she was a figure skater before the meteor hit.

_At the Acme Skating Club, a group of six young girls, each one wearing a beautiful different colored mondor dress, were practicing their skills. Among the girls was Rosie Jaguar, wearing a lavender, sparkling, sleeveless dress with a criss-cross strap around her neck, and her hair tied in a wavy ponytail. Rosie practiced on her solo jump, step sequence, spin combination, and was just doing a flying spin when another girl, Alicia, skated right by her, almost knocking Rosie off her feet._

_Rosie: Whoa! Alicia, you have to pay attention to where your going!_

_Alicia: (rudely) Oh! Excuse me, airhead. I hardly knew you were there. Oh that's right, your hardly there at all!_

_Rosie: Alicia, now's not the time! I have to practice for the big opening at the Acmetropolis Hockey Union!_

_Alicia: Who says you need to practice? Personally, I don't think your fit to skate on the same stage as me. If I were you, I'd back down on this one if you know what's good for you._

_Rosie: No! I won't back down! Your just jealous of me, that's all!_

_Suddenly, the entire building shook violently as a giant meteor was coming down to earth. Alicia, the girls, and Ms. Jete ran for their lives, but Rosie slipped and fell. The last thing she remembered were the walls falling apart and the meteor's radiation coming towards her, as she screamed in terror._

Rosie's eyes glowed hypnotically as she remembered what happened before the meteor struck. Her thoughts were drowned by the sound of Duck's cries for help.

Duck: Rosie! Stop thinking about skating and start rescuing!

Rosie: You read my mind, Duck!

Ace: (through COM) Hey Duck, Rosie, care to join us?

Duck: We'll be right there!

Using her thunder claw, Rosie blasted at the rocks in the cosmic energy, and Duck tossed an egg at the charge, causing it to explode. Together, Duck and Rosie ran as fast as they could to escape the explosions. The rest of the Loonatics were inside the Space Stream, strapped to their seat belts, but they worried about Duck and Rosie.

Tech: The other charges are about to blow!

Ace: DUCK!

Lexi: ROSIE

Duck and Rosie both narrowly dove into the Space Stream just as the hatch shut behind them. Once they were in, Tech got the space craft going. Just seconds after the Space Stream lifted, the charges exploded. The force of the explosion propelled the space craft with such force. When the smoke cleared, the meteor had broken up into smaller pieces. Acmetropolis was safe now that the meteor was gone.

Ace: What do you know? It worked.

Tech: You say that like your surprised.

Rosie: I'm just glad we did it in time.

Then Zadavia's hologram appeared in the center of the ship.

Zadavia: Congratulations Loonatics. Acmetropolis is breathing a very big sigh of relief right now.

Duck: Hey there, boss lady, didn't think we could do it, huh?

Zadavia: Oh Duck, I've always had faith in the team. Well, most of the team.

Ace: Mission may be accomplished, but this whole thing has got me thinking. What was that cosmic energy? There's something big going on…something really, really big.

Ace's suspicions proved correct. Far away, a strange red and black dragon ship driven by a mysterious man with purple and white hair, with half his face a cyborg, and his body surrounded by a glowing rainbow energy, watched as the Loonatics' Space Stream drove back to Acmetropolis.

Optimatus: Twice, I have attempted to destroy Acmetropolis. The first time, I misjudged the meteor's effect. The second attempt, were just demolished by those so called Acme Heroes. But the third time…the third time, will be the charm.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Charlie Adler - Optimatus

_**Since the other Loonatics had flashbacks to what they were doing before the meteor hit, I wanted to make Rosie's backstory on what was going before the meteor hit. Alicia is based on Alice, the girl who bullied Jada at school.**_


	12. Acmegeddon Part 1

**Acmegeddon Part 1**

Duck was supposed to be guarding four dangerous criminals, Massive and Weather Vane and Sypher and Mastermind, while on their way to prison when they had suddenly, and mysteriously, escaped. Duck was visibly upset when he told the others about it back at HQ.

Duck: They escaped on my watch! I'm doomed!

Ace: Ah, don't be so hard on yourself, Duck.

Rev: Ace is right, Duck. It's not really your fault, even though it was am major botch, and you probably feel even worse because we all know it makes you look even less like the kind of leader that you wanna be.

Duck: Gee Rev, have you ever heard of the phrase, "who asked you?"

Rosie: Rev, you're not helping. Take it easy, Duck. We'll find them and capture them soon.

Ace: We better tell Zadavia.

At that moment, Zadavia's' hologram appeared in the center of the meeting table.

Zadavia: I already know.

Duck: Oh boy.

Zadavia: How did they escape Duck?

Duck: They were just kind of flushed into a hole and just went poof.

Zadavia: You must find them before the situation escalates. I-I suspect…

Ace: Suspect what, Zadavia?

Zadavia: I must go. I will contact you later.

Her hologram disappeared, but Ace got a little suspicious on what Zadavia was gonna say and why she cut off so quickly. In the meantime, Duck got himself a bag of weapons, prepared to go after the escaped criminals.

Duck: Fear not! I shall track down those criminals and serve up justice, duck style, with a side of melted cheese!

Ace: I don't think so.

Duck: But my cheese will get cold!

Lexi: This is just another sad desperate attempt to kiss up to Zadavia and hog all the glory.

Duck: Um yeah, and your point is?

Ace: Ok Duck, I'll make you a deal. You can go look for those super jerks…

Duck: Now you're talking!

Ace: So long as you take Rev and Rosie with you.

Rev: Yeah!

Duck: Uh sorry, I don't do partners.

Rosie: Aw c'mon on, Duck.

Duck: No thank you.

Rev: Ok then what about a sidekick? Lots of heroes have sidekicks.

Duck: Hmm…that could work! Danger Duck, Rooster Boy, and Blue Jaguar! I like it! Ok, let's move out!

-0o0o0-

When they got to the scene of the crime, Duck, Rev, and Rosie examined the holes in the walls that came from the mysterious hole that sucked in the escaped criminals.

Duck: Clearly this wall was perforated by an unknown force. The question is what kind? Was it a-

Rev: Well Tech might the walls were subjected to time space display vortex, also known as a wormhole, though technically that's inaccurate, because there weren't any worms at all.

Rosie: I hardly understood that, Rev.

Duck: I just realized there is but one force powerful enough to have this effect…termites.

Rev: Or a wormhole.

Duck: Yeah, that too.

Rosie: If it was a wormhole, where did it come from? And why did it take all the villains?

-0o0o0-

Upon returning to HQ, Duck couldn't get them inside by scanner as Mastermind used a disguise head of Duck to get into the Loonatics HQ.

Duck: What? What do you mean duplicate? Listen you overgrown ATM, I made this kisser and they broke the mold, so open this door or else-

Rosie: Rev, open the door for him.

Rev did as she told him to do, and the door opened.

Duck: See the kind of respect I command. Even the computers are afraid of me.

Rosie: Heh. Sure they are. Hey, what's going on with HQ?

Once they got inside, the found all the screens had gone blurry, but one had Zadavia's face on it.

Zadavia: At last I'm getting through! Duck, get out now!

But then something blasted the screen and destroyed Zadavia's warning. There stood Mastermind at the door, holding a laser gun.

Mastermind: You're really clueless, aren't you? Blast 'em!

Weather Vane floated down and blasted lightning at Duck and Rev, but Rosie used her thunder claw to hold back Weather Vane's lightning. Massive blasted a gravity field blast at Rev, who flew into the air to get out of the way.

Duck, Rev, and Rosie all ran around the room to get away from the blasts. Once Massive accidently struck Weather Vane, and Weather Vane accidently struck Massive when they tried to blast Rev. Weather Vane landed on Massive, giving Rosie, Rev, and Duck the chance to escape.

Out on the streets, Duck and Rosie rode on their jetpacks while Rev used his super speed to get away from the three villains pursuing them from behind. When they had passed, Duck teleported out of the dumpster while Rosie crawled out and Rev zoomed in from wherever he hid in.

Rosie: Whew! I think we lost them.

Just then, Zadavia contacted them through Duck's wrist communicator.

Zadavia: Rev! Duck! Rosie! Can you hear me? I'm hacked into a private database, bad signal! You must find the other Loonatics; all my systems have been sabotaged! Find the others, now!

Her communication system went off.

Rosie: But how do we find the others if we don't know where they are? Any ideas boys?

Rev: Focus, focus, focus! Think, think, think! Oh!

Duck: What have you got?

Rev: A headache. Wait! That's it! Duck, Rosie, a headache!

Rosie: Come again?

Duck: What are you talking about?

Rev: Ok, who has the biggest head? You know, Mastermind. Right! And who was in the specially underground designed prison that doesn't open anymore? Mastermind again. So where would be the closest place to lock up our buddies?

Duck: Um, go fish?

Rosie: (gasps) The Underground Prison Tech designed to hold Mastermind! Rev, you're so smart!

Rev: Aw, gee. Now c'mon!

He grabbed Rosie's arm and sped off, leaving Duck to try and catch up to them.

Duck: Hey, wait up! You're just a sidekick!

-0o0o0-

In the underground prison, Lexi and Slam were whistling innocently while Tech and Ace were trying to unlock the prison dome and put in the deactivation code from below. Although Sypher, who was on guard, knew what they were up to.

Sypher: Yo dudes! Give it up. Mastermind reset the deactivation code.

Ace: She tell you what it was?

Sypher: Are you kidding? If I knew those six little numbers, I'd have all your superpowers by now.

Duck: Ahem! Forget about somebody?

Sypher looked behind him. There stood Duck, Rev, and Rosie at the elevator.

Ace: Duck, entertain our friend! Rev, Rosie, help us get out of here!

Duck pleasantly taunted Sypher while distracting him, teleporting himself from one place to another, annoying Sypher. Rosie tried using her thunder claw to crack the prison dome, but the lightning bolt bounced off the dome and hit the wall. Then she tried scratching the dome with her sharp claws, but that didn't work either.

Rosie: Aw, man! I can't get you guys out!

Rev: Don't worry, Rosie. We'll just use the deactivation code.

Tech: The security code contains six numbers. Run their sequence, hurry!

Rev quickly typed in the numbers for the deactivation code, but still the prison dome wouldn't open. Meanwhile, Duck had accidently teleported himself on Sypher's head and Sypher grabbed Duck. The minute he touched him, Sypher took away Duck's powers.

Sypher: Feel like a little company dudes? So now that I stole Duck's powers, I'm gonna quack myself inside there and steal yours too.

The Loonatics trembled with fear as Rosie stood in between the glass dome and Sypher to try and protect her friends. Her claws were out, ready to scratch Sypher, but she too was afraid of Sypher teleporting pass her and getting inside the dome to steal her friends' powers.

_Commercial break at this point._

Lexi: Rosie, get out of the way!

Tech: Sypher will steal your powers too!

Rosie: No! I won't back down from this sucker, and I mean literally!

But as Sypher got closer to Rosie, Rev suddenly rushed right in between them.

Rev: Want a little super speed, _dude!_

While Rev kept Sypher busy, Rosie sighed with relief. Then, Tech put a hand to his forehead in realization.

Tech: Ugh! Why didn't I realize it before? I think I know the deactivation code!

Ace: You do? Duck, get to the key pad!

Although Duck was still weak after the loss of his powers, he staggered over to the key pad.

Duck: (groans) Can't a guy recover from an injury? I just like to point out that I'm doing all the heavy lifting here.

Ace: Hurry Tech, tell him the code!

Tech: 1-6...3-2

Duck: 3...2.

Tech: 0-8!

Duck: OK!

With those numbers, Duck shut off the prison security system. Although, the others were quite shocked to learn how Tech knew the deactivation code.

Ace: That's it? Mastermind's locker combination?

Tech: Yeah. We shared one in college. It's a long story.

Slam: Ewwww!

Rosie: (disgusted) Uck, were you more than a tutor to her!?

Rev: You did it, Duck!

Duck: I did? I rule!

When Sypher turned around, the Loonatics, now free, confronted Sypher. At that time, Massive, Weather Vane, and Mastermind came back. Lexi brain blasted Sypher to the wall, and then the battle was on.

Ace used his laser vision to hold off Weather Vane's lightning, Tech and Mastermind threw various metal objects they constructed with their powers, Sypher tried using Duck's teleportation to catch Rev buts failed, Lexi and Rosie fought against Massive while protecting Duck but Slam picked up Massive and spun him around on his hand like spinning a basketball.

Soon, the rest of the Loonatics were backed up against the wall. Duck waved them over to the elevator, and Slam used his powers to keep the villains down and drop Massive. The Loonatics run into the elevator and headed for the exit. Mastermind ordered Massive to bring the elevator down, however Massive's gravity power destroyed the entire prison, but Tech used his powers to hole the elevator when they reached the top.

Lexi: Nice going, Tech!

The Loonatics exited the elevator, but Ace glanced behind him.

Ace: Nobody get comfy, we got company.

The four super villains were floating inside Weather Vane's oval, wanting another fight with the super heroes.

Mastermind: Care for another round, Loonatics?

Lexi: I'm gonna wipe the shine right off of that head!

But then, a rainbow hologram of the cyborg man with purple hair appeared.

Lexi: Zadavia?

Ace: Not exactly.

Rosie: Zadavia doesn't have a beard.

The super-villains seemed afraid of this strange cyborg man.

Optimatus: I asked you to one simple thing, catch the Loonatics. But you can't even do that. I should eradicate you as well! (villains gasp) But I suppose you may still prove useful to me.

He held out his hand and a giant wormhole appeared, and it sucked up all four super villains.

Duck: No way, suction boy! (runs)

Ace: Duck, wait!

Duck: You still got a little something called _my powers_ to return!

He grabbed Sypher's foot, and he too got sucked into the wormhole. The wormhole disappeared, and so did Optimatus.

Lexi: Who was that?

Slam: I don't know.

Zadavia: Loonatics…there's something I must tell you.

A red cloaked lady approached the Loonatics. When she removed her hood, it their boss and founder Zadavia, in person.

Lexi: It's Zadavia!

Tech: In the flesh!

Slam: She's purdy!

Rosie: Wow! We finally get to meet you in person!

Ace: Uh Zadavia, you know something about that big guy looked familiar.

Zadavia: I'm not surprised. After all…he _is_ my brother.

The Loonatics stared at Zadavia in shock and disbelief.

Ace: Oooohhh, brother!

Lexi: Well, every family has its problems.

Zadavia: My brother will exterminate anyone close to me.

Ace: Your brother, eh? I thought something about that big guy looked familiar.

Zadavia: I will explain everything back at Headquarters. If we do not act soon, Acmetropolis will be destroyed!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	13. Acmegeddon Part 2

**Acmegeddon Part 2**

The Loonatics returned to HQ with Zadavia, so she could explain the details and her backstory.

Ace: So Chief, you gonna spill the beans or do we wait for Duck to end up as your brother's man course?

Zadavia waved her hand and a hologram of a purple and blue striped planet appeared.

Zadavia: This is my home, the Planet Freleng. It has over six hundred parsecs from your own galaxy. I was born into the royal family; my brother and I were groomed to rule Freleng together. But it was not to be.

She explained that Optimatus, her brother, announced to the council that he had discovered a way of interdimensional travel using wormholes and was determined to use this technology to conquer the universe. Zadavia feared causing a perpetual war, bringing shame to their home world, and destruction to their people, and opposed her brother. The council sided with her, but Optimatus wouldn't let that stand.

Zadavia: Optimatus would not let the rule of law stand in his way. First, he kidnapped the High Council, then fearing I would lead a revolt against him, he came after me. Optimatus would not rest until I was under his control. As I was making my getaway, he was accidently caught in the heat of the ship's exhaust. I was truly sorry, but couldn't afford to turn around. Too much was at stake. I used one of Optimatus' own wormhole generator to escape to Acmetropolis. I thought I left no trace for him to follow…I was wrong. Somehow my brother found me. He sent a meteor hurtling towards Acmetropolis, he did not care who else might suffer, eliminating me was all that mattered to him. I was able to slow down the meteor saving Acmetropolis from destruction. Still, the impact through your world knocked off its axis and released a strange radiation, which of course gave you your powers.

Lexi: So basically by coming here to get away from your brother, you're responsible for creating these super villains.

Zadavia: There were a number of unexpected side effects.

Rosie: And if Optimatus was the one who sent that meteor a year ago, then maybe he was the one who sent that second meteor towards Acmetropolis during our anniversary. And he must've been the one who sent that cosmic energy at us to keep us from destroying that meteor!

Zadavia: Exactly! I had been scanning your Solar System for signs of Optimatus, then I found this.

In the hologram, there was a huge asteroid-like planet.

Zadavia: A small planetoid approaching the asteroid belt.

Ace: So big brother's on that rock, huh?

Zadavia: Yes, and it is most likely where we will find Duck.

Tech: If we take the Loonaporter, I'll need to install hyper drive boosters.

Zadavia: That's alright, Tech. We'll use my ship. It has warp light speed capability, able to cross the Solar System in a matter of moments.

A large fancy shiny white ship appeared beside HQ.

Ace: Hey, you've been holding out on us. Now let's go get our Duck!

Everyone boarded Zadavia's space craft and blasted off into space to find Optimatus and rescue Duck.

-0o0o0-

Ace: Hey how do you steer this thing?

Zadavia: This one controls your speed and this one controls direction.

Ace: You know, these babies could put the steering wheel out of business.

Tech: (looks a tiny microchip) Fascinating. This is the most amazing chip design I've ever seen.

Zadavia: My planet's technology is based on a universal code. It can be used to run anything, from a child's toy to a warp engine.

Tech: Very interesting.

Rosie: Uh, I hate to interrupt, but we're approaching the planetoid!

Ace: And that's not all.

A hologram appeared and Optimatus' face could be seen, grinning evilly at his sister and her companions.

Optimatus: Greetings sister. As much as I love to chat, I think you best spend these next few moments preparing for your demise.

From the planetoid, Optimatus launched warships out to shoot Zadavia's ship while Optimatus cackles wickedly.

_Commercial break at this point._

The warships fired at the white spaceship, so Tech deployed defense weapons so Ace could blast the warships. But three more were coming in on them as they bumped the ship and the Loonatics shook violently in their seats.

Lexi: Hey, where's Zadavia?

Rosie: Whoa, check this out!

Outside the ship, Zadavia was flying and blasting at the warships with her own powers to give the Loonatics time to escape, while Ace grew concerned.

Ace: Zadavia, this is not the time to take a stroll!

Zadavia: I'll hold them off! You get to the planetoid and stop Optimatus!

But then, Zadavia was zapped by an energy beam and dragged into a warship.

Rosie: Oh no!

Tech: They got Zadavia!

Ace: Tech, Slam, Lexi, get out there and help her! I'll cover you!

Lexi, Tech, and Slam got into their red jet-equipped spacesuits and flew out of the ship to try and rescue Zadavia. But the warship that took Zadavia had already flew straight back to the planetoid. Though they were able to take down the last of the warships, Lexi, Tech, and Slam watched in horror as Zadavia's ship was shot down and blew up, with Ace, Rev, and Rosie still inside.

Lexi: (sadly) Oh no. They didn't have the chance.

Tech put a comforting hand on Lexi's shoulder. A piece of red cloth with Ace's name on it floated in Lexi's hand.

Lexi: He was the best leader.

A few tears rolled down Lexi's cheeks. Slam shed a few tears (probably for Rev) while Tech hung his head in sorrow at the thought of losing Rosie.

Tech: (despairingly) Rosie…you were the smartest girl…I've ever known.

Lexi: There's nothing left.

The three were torn up inside at the demise of their friends when…

Ace: Who are you calling nothing?

Lexi, Tech, and Slam turned around and saw Ace, Rev, and Rosie wearing their own red jet-equipped spacesuits. They were alive and unharmed, having escaped the explosion.

Lexi: (happily) Ace! I thought we lost you!

She rushed over and hugged Ace with joy and relief.

Ace: (chuckles) Hey careful. You'll wrinkle the space suit.

But then Lexi's mood changed to a scolding one as she lightly smacked Ace on the arm.

Lexi: Uh, you scared us! We thought-

Slam: You go kaboom!

Rev: Yeah, but Ace had us ejected from right behind the planetoid so it looked like we bought the farm. You know, I wonder if Zadavia had insurance because replacing one of those ships must've cost a fortune, unless you'd think it was a rental. Or maybe if we get down to the planet's surface we could talk to someone about a new one. Wasn't it cool how we could guide it with our hands?

Lexi: Rev, not the hot issue right now. Let's go.

Before they left, Tech lightly smacked Rosie on the back of the head.

Rosie: Ow! Why'd you do that for?

Tech: That's for scaring me!

Rosie: Tech, now is not the time for-

She was suddenly interrupted when Tech threw his arms around her and hugged Rosie in a quick embrace.

Tech: I'm just glad you're ok.

Rosie: (smiles) Thanks. Now let's go.

-0o0o0-

Ace, Lexi, Slam, Tech, Rosie, and Rev fly through the cracks of the planetoid where Optimatus' hideout was located. They arrived just in time, as Duck, who had gotten his powers back from Sypher, was about to become roast duck to the Opti-force robots. Slam destroyed the robots with his tornado power. More Opti-force robots rushed forward, but Lexi, Rev, and Slam destroyed all of them. When Ace, Tech, and Rosie found Zadavia, who had been freed by Duck, she was engaged in battle with Optimatus.

Rosie: (smiles) Duck, you're alright!

Duck: It's about time you got here!

Ace: Zadavia could use some help, Duck.

Duck: She's got it covered! Optimatus' wormhole is gonna send Acmetropolis off to some kind of intergalactic meat locker!

The hologram showed Planet Acmetropolis heading for a giant wormhole about to be sent to a different location where the entire planet would be destroyed. Tech ran to the controls.

Ace: Uh, any ideas?

Tech: Ace, I may be smart, but I know diddly about wormhole technology.

Rosie: There's gotta be a way to stop that wormhole!

Tech: Wait! The Frelengian Universal code! Zadavia said you can use it to run everything from a child's toy to a warp engine-

Ace: To a wormhole! Get on it!

Then, another army of Opti-force robots came charging in.

Duck: Oh, swell.

Ace: Rosie and I will be right back.

Ace and Rosie leapt forward and attacked the Opti-force robots. Tech took out the chip Zadavia told him about and tinkers into the doomsday computer to gain control. Zadavia was still in a fight with Optimatus, who began taunting Zadavia that her feelings for the Loonatics is making her weak, and pushed her down. But Zadavia angrily fired a beam of rainbow vision from her eyes right at Optimatus, forcing him back to the wall. Lexi, Slam, and Rev had just entered when they stood in awe at who kicked Optimatus' butt.

Lexi: You go, girlfriend!

Rosie: Kick his butt, Zadavia!

Optimatus: (stands up) This battles ends here Zadavia!

Zadavia: NO!

With one more rainbow blast from her hands, she sent Optimatus flying out.

Ace: Tech, time's up!

Tech: Here it goes. Engaging!

He put the chip into the doomsday machine to stop the wormhole. Everyone cheered, Zadavia and Ace hugged, Lexi and Slam high-fived, and Rosie high-fived with Duck, then wrapped her arms around Tech's neck in a quick hug.

Ace: Tech, you shut down the wormhole!

Tech: (wipes forehead) Well, not shut down exactly. More like relocated it. If we don't escape from this planetoid immediately, that wormhole is gonna send us to another galaxy far, far away.

Zadavia: Everyone, into my brother's ship!

Zadavia and the Loonatics escaped into Optimatus' dragon ship and blasted off. But they had a stowaway on board.

Optimatus: Zadavia! Now you'll pay!

He was about to blast her when Rosie slashed her claws onto his arm, knocking the wormhole generator off his arm, and Ace blasted him with his laser vision.

Ace: That felt good.

Rosie: You said it.

Zadavia: Now, you'll pay, brother.

She picked up the wormhole generator and pointed it at Optimatus.

Optimatus: No! NO! You can't do this to me! THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK! AAAAAAHHHHH!

He was sucked into the wormhole and sent to a cold remote part of the universe. At that time, the giant wormhole sucked in the planetoid, destroying it in the process of sending it to a different location. Now everyone onboard the dragon ship was safe.

Zadavia: Thank you, Loonatics. You saved me, and the galaxy. You are all heroes…_My _heroes.

Duck: Just for the record, she's talking about me.

Slam lightly pushed Duck aside and gave Zadavia a big hug.

Slam: Aw, we like you too.

Duck: What do you think happened to Optomato?

Zadavia: The wormhole will reopen in some cold remote part of the universe. I doubt we'll be bothered by him for a long time.

True to Zadavia's word, Optimatus was sent to a cold remote part of the universe, trying to keep warm by a campfire.

Back at Acmetropolis, everyone was safe, even Massive, Sypher, Weather Vane, and Mastermind, all having been betrayed by Optimatus. They figured the Loonatics sacrificed themselves to stop Optimatus and nobody's around to stop them from taking over the world. But they figured wrong when the Loonatics themselves appeared behind them.

Ace: Let's get 'em!

With those words, the Loonatics rushed forward to fight the super-villains.

_**End of Season One.**_


	14. Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword

**Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword**

Ace and his new mysterious friend, Deuce, had just escaped off an intergalactic train and landed Deuce's jet-cycle at City Hall Plaza by the fountain, where the rest of the team met up with them.

Lexi: Hey Ace, did you two hear about the runaway train at the park today?

Ace: Hear about it? (looks at his rear end) I got bruises to show for it I don't like to show. Guys, this is my new pal, Deuce. If it weren't for him, hah, my furry white tail would be toast.

Rosie: Nice to meet you, Deuce. Thank you for saving Ace for us.

Deuce: No big deal. You might say I have a way of being in the wrong place and the right time.

Lexi: Sounds like you and Ace have a lot in common.

Ace took out his sword to clean off the handle with a cloth. Deuce gazed at the sword with great interest.

Deuce: Ace, I've been to every corner of the galaxy, but I've never seen a bad boy sword like that before.

Ace: Thanks, it was given to me when I got into the action hero business.

Deuce: Can I hold it?

Duck: Hey, I don't have to take this.

The mallard walked right between Ace and Deuce, and grabbed the sword's handle.

Duck: We've worked together for a year, and you never once let me hold your sword.

Their little tug-of-war for the sword on the fountain stopped when Zadavia's hologram appeared before them.

Zadavia: I won't even ask.

Duck meekly let go of the sword.

Ace: Hey, Zadavia, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This here is-

Zadavia: (angrily) Deuce! (calmly) Hmm. I never thought I'd see you here.

Lexi: You two know each other?

Zadavia: Only too well.

Ace: Hey, is something wrong?

Zadavia: Let's just say, Deuce and I have had our differences in the past.

Deuce: (to Ace) She's right. (to Zadavia) Look, I know I made some mistakes. I'm only here to ask your forgiveness and a chance to start over.

Zadavia: (points guilty finger gesture at Deuce) Then, you've made a very long trip for no reason.

Deuce: (pauses) Perhaps I should leave.

Zadavia: Not perhaps. Definitely.

Deuce sadly got on his jet-cycle and flew away, while Ace looked sad to see him go.

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

At HQ, the Loonatics gathered around at the table in the meeting room with Zadavia.

Ace: So, why the bum's rush on Deuce, Zadavia?

The screens above them began to display black and white imagery of the intergalactic train and Planet Freleng.

Zadavia: During the fall of Freleng, the last craft to depart was the royal intergalactic quasar train. It was rumored to have carried cargo that could make a man king.

Duck: Wowee! Sound code for treasure.

Zadavia: Pay attention, Duck!

Duck: What?

Zadavia: A stray photon blast struck the transport and caused it to launch prematurely on a runaway course. It disappeared into a wormhole and was believed lost forever, until recently. I fear the arrival of Deuce is no coincidence.

Rosie: You think he's after the train? But he just saved Ace's life.

Ace: It's also possible that he's changed.

Zadavia: A risk I cannot risk. The train must be stopped before it falls into the wrong hands.

Lexi: Look, even if we can stop this ton of metal, how do we find it? It's not like we can catch it at our local Wormhole Depo.

Tech: I may be able to help on that.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

In Tech's lab, the coyote genius was typing at the computer.

Tech: In a few moments, I will have the exact time and coordinates of where the next wormhole will appear. According to my algorithm, it will open in exactly seven and a half minutes. This will let you know how long you have.

An activated claw gave Ace a small hand held device.

Ace: Tech, you and Lexi and Rosie keep monitoring the situation. Everyone else, let's jet!

-0o0o0-

But during their mission to stop the train, Ace soon learned that Zadavia's distrust on Deuce proved correct. Deuce had been working with Ophiuchus Sam, a red-haired long moustache outlaw who attempted to rob the train earlier, and he made a fool of Ace into giving him his sword. The disappointed bunny leader told Zadavia and the others the bad news while Sam, whom they captured, was banging at the door of his cell.

Ace: Zadavia, I don't know what to say. I should've listened to you about Deuce.

Rosie: And I thought he was so nice. But I guess he fooled us all.

Duck: And I thought I was the only one who ever screwed up around here.

Sam tried to ram the door down with his helmet, to no effect, which Duck was enjoying.

Zadavia: It's not entirely your fault, Ace. I should've told you the entire story.

The TV screen came down and another black and white imagery played, this time it was about Deuce.

Zadavia: Back on Freleng, Deuce was once one of my most powerful generals, who was determined to lead the greatest army ever assembled. But tensions grew between us when I refused to place all of Freleng under his command. Deuce was only interested in glory for himself. When the uprising took place, he and his army were nowhere to be found.

Lexi: So after all that, Deuce came across the entire galaxy just to steal some treasure?

Duck: Well, the jokes on him. Slam and I checked that train from top to bottom, and there ain't no treasure. The cars are filled with nothing but broken down robots…many of which have been eaten.

Slam: (sheepishly) But I was hungry!

Zadavia: That's it! It was his army he was seeking. His army of robots.

Rosie: So, why did he take Ace's sword?

Zadavia: That sword once belonged to the greatest of all warriors…one of the guardians of Freleng. It holds powers you cannot imagine.

The group listened in awe and surprise, even Ace.

Ace: My sword has powers? How come you never told me this before?

Zadavia: Great power used too soon can create as much harm as good. It will come to you when you're ready.

Duck: Think I read that in a fortune cookie once.

Zadavia: Deuce knows the powers of the sword better than anyone.

Lexi: Without Tech's tracker, how are we gonna find Deuce or the train?

Ace: Deuce has probably mapped where the wormholes will appear. All we gotta do is follow the one person who knows where to find him.

He glanced over at Sam, who paced around in a circle in his cell.

Duck: Won't he be suspicious if we just let him go?

Ace: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

-0o0o0-

After recovering his sword and sending Deuce on a one way trip through the galaxy on the intergalactic train, Ace returned to HQ.

Zadavia: Once again Ace, you did a magnificent job. Not only did you recover your sword, but you proved yourself a true warrior…worthy of the Guardians of Freleng.

Ace: Hey, about the sword, when are you gonna tell me all its secrets and everything it can do?

Zadavia: In time. Too much knowledge can be a dangerous thing.

Duck: So can too little knowledge. I mean, really, it's just a sword.

But the sword itself showed it was more than just a sword as a light blue energy blast hit Duck. Parts of his suit was burnt off, as well some of his feathers.

Duck: Is there a draft in here?

Lexi and Rev laughed, and Rosie tried to hide a smile, while Duck picked up his feathers.

Duck: Very nice. Now if you'll excuse me. Hey, eyes up front!

The mallard walked away with his beak up. Ace just smiled as he gazed at his powerful sword.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Khary Payton - Deuce


	15. A Creep in the Deep

**A Creep in the Deep**

Far out on the Acmetropolis Ocean, the Loonatics were riding on Tech's new super-boat. Ace and Slam were at the tip of the boat, Tech was maintaining the controls with Rev and Rosie at his side.

Ace: This is one kicking boat, Tech.

Tech: With my superior knowledge of aqua dynamics, it was no challenge to build the ultimate watercraft. And with a top up, it'll make four hundred knots under water.

Rev: Why do they call it knots anyway? I can make real knots, a slip knot, a double knot, Windsor knot, a half inch knot, a double half knot, a forget me not…

Tech: Speaking of knots that was highly elucidating. Not!

Rev frowned and Rosie rolled her eyes.

Rosie: Oh, you two. (stares at horizon, inhales deeply) It's so nice to be out at sea with the cool wind in your face.

Tech set the lever upward, increasing the speed of the boat. Down the lower deck, Duck was sitting on the rail, wearing sunglasses, and enjoying the ride.

Duck: Wow! This is the life. Out at sea, perched on the rail of a ship, after all I am a waterfowl.

Unfortunately, Lexi was holding in the need to toss her lunch with her right index finger and middle finger.

Lexi: (groans) Foul is the word for it alright. I've never felt so sea sick in my life!

Duck: Ha, ha! Buck up, Lexi! You just gotta get your sea legs, like me!

Suddenly, three dolphins hit the propellers of the boat. The vibrations caused Duck to lose balance and fall into the water. Nobody knew what it was, but a strange orange blue energy beam appeared within the water, causing the boat to turn a different direction. Tech tried to take control before the boat could hit a cruise ship while Lexi was almost close to losing her lunch.

Tech: Engines full reverse!

Just in time. The boat was nearly close to crashing into a cruise ship.

Ace: What's going on? What turned the boat?

Lexi: (groans) Not to mention my stomach.

Rosie: Well, at least everyone's ok and no accidents happened.

Rev: Whew! That was close. I haven't been that scared since I went on the jet slalom at the Acmetropolis Waterpark. Of course, at the waterpark we weren't about to plow into a full sized ocean liner.

Tech: It appeared we're not their biggest concern.

He pointed towards the cruise ship, where a large whirlpool formed around the cruise ship, sucking it underwater.

Lexi: Since when do whirlpools form around ships?

Ace: Since now.

Tech: The centrifugal force of the whirlpool, it's pulling down the ship!

At that time, Duck teleported back onboard and he too saw the cruise ship going tail first into the whirlpool.

_The show's second season opening theme starts at this point._

_Ace poses in front of a yellow rippling background and blasts his sword to the side._

_**Rock, get set…Loonatics, let's jet!**_

_**Rev…**_

_Rev zooms past viewers._

_**Lexi…**_

_Lexi flips onto the scene and jumps out of the scene,_

_**Tech…**_

_Tech activates his magnetism then runs out._

_**Rosie…**_

_Rosie unleashes her thunder claw then pounces off-screen._

_**Slam…**_

_Slam pounds the ground and jumps out._

_**And Duck!**_

_Duck runs toward the screen, but runs smack face onto the glass screen. The glass breaks and the scene changes to Ophiuchus Sam riding on his robo-mule to get away from Ace who's on his zoomatrixe, blasting his sword at Sam's donkey, causing Sam to bounce into a waiting prison._

_**Ace is cool**__** a**__**nd leads the pack**_

_**And his sword**__** b**__**rings a pack**_

_Dr. Dare's boulder monster crashes the prison room, but Lexi is on the scene and brain blasts the boulder monster._

_**When big bad bots**__** s**__**mash and attack**_

_**Lexi's brain blast**__** m**__**akes them crack**_

_Duck strikes a heroic pose on the remains of the boulder monster, but he teleports out of the way when Melvin the Martian appears._

_**Quacking in…Quacking out…**_

_**Duck will make invaders shout!**_

_Melvin points his laser gun at Tech, who is on jetpack. Tech dodges several laser blasts until one blast burns his tail. Angered, Tech uses his powers to grab Melvin's gun and toss Melvin into the air._

_**Activate, regenerate**__**, **__**magnetic powers gravitate**_

_Slam is standing in front of a purple rippling background. He munches on pizza and drinks soda, causing him to belch. The scene changes to Gorlop charging towards viewers, but Slam catches Gorlop in a twister and Gorlops' body is all twisted and tied up while Slam flashes a toothy grin._

_**Bam, Slam!**_

_**Um…Tornado zing, zing man!**_

_Rev zooms past the audience in a flash of fire in front of a red rippling background._

_**Supersonic Rev**__** h**__**eats it up at the speed of light**_

_Sylth Vester appears on Planet Blanc and clashes his sword with Rosie when she uses her claws to defend herself. Ace just stands by and munches on a carrot while enjoying the fight._

_**Rosie's thunder claw will ignite and give bad guys quite a fright**_

_Rosie slashes at the screen and smiles at the audience as a blue rippling background appears behind her. Half of the scene falls and Sylth is shocked to see that his sword has been cut off and he glares at Rosie._

_The scene changes to Duck trying to push throw a yellow rippling scene (that represents Ace) and tries to look heroic while standing in front of an orange rippling background (that represents Duck). But the yellow rippling scene squishes Duck like a sandwich leaving Duck with bulging eyes and his tongue sticking out._

_In outer space, a spaceship is driven by Pierre Le Pew, with Sam, Melvin, and Gorlop are beside him. But behind their ship, Ace and Lexi and Duck's zoomatrixes are on their tail. Ace pushes a button and sends the frightened villains hurling away into space._

_**Whoo! Powers to protect and serve**_

_**Always will be here, got some nerve**_

_A cyclone of bad guys swirl around in a circle, containing Stoney and Bugsy, Pierre Le Pew, Sylth Vester, Gorlop, Electro J. Fudd, Melvin the Martian, and Ophiuchus Sam, until they disappear from the audience. _

_The scene changes to an orange rippling background where Ace jumps onto the scene. Lexi jumps in on his left, Slam tornadoes himself next to Lexi. Tech jumps onto Ace's right, Rosie pounces beside Tech, Rev zooms onto the scene, and Duck teleports in between Rosie and Rev. Now all together, the Loonatics stand before the audience looking more heroic than ever._

_**Never twist and never swerve**_

_**Loonatics Unleashed!**_

Right after the cruise ship went down to the sea, the Loonatics rescued the saviors from their life pods. Then they went to pay Zadavia a visit in her underwater home using the boat in submarine mode, while disbelieving Duck's warning about a dolphin with huge fangs and shoulder pads or something. Once arriving at Zadavia's home, the Loonatics took a seat at a desk while Zadavia sat in a hover chair before them.

Zadavia: There have been several reports of mysterious attacks at sea. Observe.

On screen, it showed various building structures being sucked into whirlpools.

Zadavia: Disappearing oil rigs, light houses, ships, oceanography stations, and even small land masses. The size or weight of the structure doesn't seem to matter.

Ace: Zadavia, hang on! What's gotten into those whales? They're swimming in formation and causing the whirlpool. Zoom in! And those dolphins are on the scene every time.

Lexi: There was something weird about them. It sounded like that dolphin was talking.

Slam: Talking?

Rosie: Can dolphins really talk?

Tech: Dolphins are highly intelligent creatures with quite sophisticated communication skills.

Ace: Hey Tech, can you rig up some language translator so that we can talk to those dolphins?

Tech: Child's play! Zadavia, may I?

Zadavia: Of course, Tech. Be my guest.

When the other Loonatics walked away to watch Tech built new language translators, Duck was left back at the table, trying to figure out the sudden orange blue energy beam he created underwater before. Only Rosie noticed Duck was left behind and walked back to him.

Rosie: What are you doing, Duck? Aren't you gonna join us?

Duck: When I was underwater and I tried to shoot an energy egg, I made some kind of energy blast. I'll show you. I stuck my hand in the water, tried to shoot an energy egg like this…

He stuck his hand into the cup, shot an energy egg, and the same orange blue energy blast shot up into the air like a water sprout. The drops fell back into Duck's cup one by one.

Rosie: Wow! That was so cool! It sounds like you just discovered a new power.

Duck: Oh yeah! Wanna see it again?

Rosie: Sure. Hey guys, you're not gonna believe this but-

Before she could finish her sentence, Duck accidently blasted the orange blue energy blast right in Ace's face.

Duck: Oopsie.

Rosie: Maybe you should learn to control your new power, Duck.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**

Back under water, Tech and Rev stayed in the sub while Ace, Duck, Lexi, Rosie, and Slam went in their own colored minisubs or sea pods.

Tech: Engage your dolphin communicators!

Ace: All set, Tech!

Tech: Ejecting Sea Pods!

Pushing a button, Ace and the group emerged from several openings in the sub and into the water. Duck and Rosie took their sea pods for a quick spin, since they're a duck and a jaguar, they both love the water.

Duck: Whoo-hoo! Water sports, yeah! Is this great or what?

Rosie: Are you kidding? I'm a jaguar, I love the water!

Duck: So…what are we doing again?

Rosie face palmed and Ace groaned. Rev detected an old battleship that had sunken in a war years ago, where several dolphins swam around but swam away when they saw the Loonatics. Ignoring Duck's warning that those dolphins aren't to be trusted, the group went their separate ways to try and find the dolphins and talk to them.

Lexi and Slam went in their own direction while Duck went with Ace. Rosie was left alone, but she wasn't afraid. She tried to follow one of the dolphins, but she quickly lost sight of him.

Rosie: Wait, come back! I won't hurt you! Aw, great. I lost him. Maybe that dolphin is shy, which is unlikely for dolphins. Hey, there you are!

She had succeeded in locating the dolphin she had been following. But all of a sudden, the dolphin began to transform. It's bluish white color changed into a mutant dolphin with a red back, purple face, white underbelly, shoulder pads, sharp teeth, and menacing red eyes. He spoke to her in a nasty voice.

Adolpho: Aw, what's the matter, pussyfoot? Lost your way?

Rosie: (stunned) Excuse me?

The mutant dolphin slammed into her sea pod, breaking the glass and filled the sea pod with water. Rosie swam out, but Adolpho used his teeth to grab the tubes of her helmet and tossed it off her head. Without the helmet and her breathing mask, Rosie couldn't breathe as Adolpho tried pinning her to a rock pillar to suffocate her. But Rosie fought back by giving Adolpho a thunder claw.

Once Adolpho had been taken care of, Rosie swam for the sub that was close by, while frantically trying to escape several more mutant dolphins. She was losing her hold on her breath fast, but luckily the sub's claw reached out for her and pulled her inside. Once safe, Rosie staggered toward Tech and Rev, gasping for air as the coyote and roadrunner worriedly rushed to her side and helped her sit down.

Rev: Rosie! Are you alright?

Tech: What happened out there?

Rosie: (gasping) Duck was right all along! Those dolphins are evil! They took my oxygen mask off and tried to drown me! We gotta warn Duck and the others before it's too late!

Tech and Rev tried to communicate Ace and the others, but the others were caught up in their own battle with the mutant dolphins. Slam was able to fight back by using his tornado power on the dolphins, but Lexi's brain blast backfired when she tried to defend herself. Duck's sea pod crashed when attacked by the mutant dolphins, but he took care of them easily when the use of his new power he called Aqua Dense. However, Duck became worried when he realized Ace wasn't around, for Ace was left face to face with one of the mutant dolphins.

_Commercial break at this point._

About an half an hour later, Lexi and Slam returned, without Ace or Duck, but they told Tech and Rev and Rosie what had happened.

Rev: Have you tried modifying the harmonic manipulator or trying to triangulating the epidemic wave length, or how about up linking the bi-flexing on vector flat?

Tech: I still can't lock on to Duck or Ace's com units.

At that moment, Duck emerged from below deck, looking terrified.

Duck: Seal the hatches, call the marines, hoist the mizenmasts!

Tech: Duck! Where's Ace?

Duck: He's been fish-napped, I mean dolphin-napped! Ah, kidnapped by dolphins! See, those dolphins were coming at me and I slammed them with my new aqua dense power, it worked so great!

Lexi: Dense is right! You let Ace get captured!

Duck: Not my fault! We were attacked by those mad dolphins and got separated!

Rosie: Calm down, you two! What we need to do is rescue Ace now that he's a prisoner of savage mutant dolphins.

Tech: Now the question is what are they gonna do with him?

Ace was a prisoner in the old battleship and tied to a jellyfish, and met the leader of the mutant dolphins, Adolpho, the same dolphin who attempted to drown Rosie earlier. The boat drove around the ocean for a few moments trying without success on finding Ace.

Rev: I'm not picking anything up on sonar other than a bunch of really cool sea anemones, a bunch of swanky bottom feeders, but certainly not anything resembling a rabbit.

Tech: Quiet down Rev and take a look at this. Those whales are back and they're forming a whirlpool around that island. Correction. What island?

On the tiny screen, a small island mass, the one with a volcano where Weather Vane was blown up in, was being sucked down into a whirlpool and disappeared.

Just then, a large pool was forming right in the middle of the bay. An alarm went off somewhere in the city the second the whirlpool started. Other boats were being sucked into the whirlpool.

Tech: And now they're after Acmetropolis City! We've gotta get out of here before that whirlpool gets any bigger!

But as the whirlpool got bigger, the Loonatics' boat got pulled in. Rev held onto the glass windshield while Tech kept his grip onto the controls, Slam grabbed onto the boat's side, Duck grabbed onto Tech's seat, Rosie dug her claws into Rev's seat, and Lexi kept her grip on a handle near the controls.

Lexi: TOO LATE!

_Commercial break at this point._

The Loonatics' boat was being pulled farther into the whirlpool. Tech tried to steer them out of the whirlpool, but with no success.

Tech: We need more power!

Duck: How about _this! _AQUA DENSE!

Duck jumped out of the boat and into the water. Using his new aqua dense power, Duck was able to push the boat out of the whirlpool and to a safe distance away from the whirlpool. When Duck teleported back onboard, Tech was halfway over his seat, Rev lay against the side, Lexi, Slam, and Rosie were on the floor.

Rosie: Thanks Duck.

Duck: Whew, that was close. Lexi, you and I better find Ace pronto, while you other guys try to stop those whales!

Lexi: (smiles) Ok, let's go, water boy!

As soon as Lexi and Duck left, the rest of the team had to figure out how to stop those whales.

Rev: I don't know but Duck did a tough job, but how are we gonna stop those whales when they're really, really huge, or really, really tiny, not to mention they got us way out numbered?

Tech: The only feasible mythology for neutralizing that vortex is to establish a countervailing projector at the perimeter.

Slam: Eh, what did he say?

Rev: We have to spin the other way.

Slam: Oh! I get it!

Rosie: You could've said it in English, Tech.

So Rev and Slam sped out onto the water and began spinning the whirlpool in a different direction. However, a large whale smacked Rev with its tail and he flew through the air, and into the whale's mouth. Slam, seeing what happened to Rev, rushed over to help his friend. But the whale soon got the best of Slam and he too fell into the whale's mouth.

Rosie: Tech, I'm going out there to help Rev and Slam! Stay here and make sure Duck and Lexi come back with Ace!

She turned to leave, but the coyote abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her seat.

Tech: No Rosie! You can't run on water or spin in a tornado! You'll be swallowed by that whale too! How are you gonna save them if you don't have an idea?

Rosie: But I-

Tech: And you were almost drowned by a savage dolphin! I'm not letting you go out there alone again!

Rosie: I suppose your right.

Tech: Let's wait until Duck and Lexi come back with Ace.

They didn't have long to wait. Duck and Lexi returned with Ace, after freeing him from the jellyfish's tentacles.

Duck: We're back!

Rosie: Oh, thank goodness.

Tech: Good! We need all the help we can get.

Ace: Where's Rev and Slam?

Tech: (nervous chuckle) Whale food.

Duck: You heard the coyote, they need us! We're a team, remember?

He grabbed Lexi by the arm and dragged her back into the sea. Together, they combined their powers to stop the whirlpool and cause an explosion that made whales, big or small, fly high into the air, then back into the sea.

Adolpho had lost his signal to command the whales to form the whirlpool and got caught in a net by the Loonatics. Then Ace asked the whale that swallowed Rev and Slam to spit their friends out, which the whale did by shooting them out of his blowhole.

A little later, Adolpho was taken to prison and placed in a giant fishbowl with a fake underwater castle. Adolpho continued screaming his hatred on the Loonatics, who just mockingly ignored Adolpho, and they turned off their translators to reduce Adolpho to incoherent squawking, with a power suppressed helmet on his head. The Loonatics ignored Adolpho and walked away as he continued to squawk loudly at them.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Mark Hamill - Adolpho


	16. I Am Slamacus

**I Am Slamacus**

Today in Acmetropolis, it turned out to be a crazy and zoological morning as crowds of people ran screaming from a stampeding mastodon, which resembles a mammoth. High above, the Loonatics followed the mastodon from their zoomatrixes.

Ace: A mini mastodon? Now there's something you don't see every day.

Lexi: Yeah, well it's not every day mastodons escape from the Retro Petting Zoo.

Ace: And this one's going right back in! Loonatics, let's jet!

But as they followed the mastodon, the Loonatics nearly crashed into a pterodactyl. Lexi fired her own gluco-gel gun and trapped the pterodactyl in a cube of glue gel. Rosie caught the pterodactyl as it fell.

Rosie: Nice shot, Lexi!

Lexi: Let's go make a little deposit back at the zoo.

Both girls drove to the zoo and dropped the pterodactyl in its dome-like cage.

Lexi: Next time, get a hall pass.

Rosie: At least he won't be causing any more trouble.

A man with long black and white hair in a low ponytail, black clothes with a white stripe and red tie and white shoes, stood by. He was holding a yellow cane in one hand and a yellow flower in the other. He sniffed the flower, but the flower wilted by the stinky stench from his hair.

Pierre: I love to see a super-girl bunny and jaguar in action, especially the pretty ones like you two.

Rosie: Sorry, but I don't have time for romance.

Lexi: I'm a little busy here pal!

Pierre: You can never be too busy for love, mon chere. Mwah, mwah, mwah!

Lexi: Ew!

Rosie: Yuck!

Pierre: Au revoir. (walks away)

Lexi: Blech!

Rosie: I hope we never see him again.

The hovered their zoomatrixes to another dome cage where the door was open and a dummy of a saber tooth tiger was inside.

Lexi: Ace, we got a saber tooth cat on the loose too!

Ace: (through COM) This is turning into a real retro roundup! Better head back, girls!

The two girls drove back into the city to rejoin the rest of the team. While Ace told Slam to capture the mastodon, the others went after the saber tooth tiger.

At the zoo, Tech inspected the cages and their lock combinations.

Tech: All of the animals are gone guys, and it's evident they didn't break out. They were deliberately released.

Lexi: And I have a sneaking suspicion I know just the creep who did it.

Rosie: If you're referring to that stinky black and white headed man, then yes.

Ace: The question is why?

Up ahead, there was a Apatosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus Rex wreaking havoc.

Rev: Ours is not to reason why, but ours is to stop those genetic recreated semi miniature prehistoric species men before they do major damage to the understructure of metropolis.

Ace: Exactly! Duck, you get Slam and catch that cat! We'll round up the runaway reptiles!

Duck: Yeah, that makes sense. Send a bird to catch a cat.

Right after Duck left to find Slam, the other Loonatics went to capture the genetic dinosaurs. But they had a hard time trying to catch them as they could use Slam's help to catch the reptiles, but neither Slam nor Duck showed up.

But in the end, the Loonatics captured the genetic dinosaurs and deposited them back to the zoo. Tech had all the doors locked shut.

Tech: And that should do it!

Lexi: (to dinosaur) Recess is over, Gertie!

Ace: I wonder what happened to Slam and Duck.

Tech: According to my perimeter coordinated triangulate, they're in one point three kilometers.

Rosie: I hope they're alright.

The Loonatics boarded their zoomatrixes and went to look for Slam and Duck.

**BLUE TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics found Slam and Duck talking to Mr. Pierre while the mastodon lay in the street tied by the feet thanks to slam.

Ace: There they are!

Lexi: Hey, that's the dude we saw outside the Retro Zoo!

Rosie: Yeah! What's he doing with Slam and Duck?

Suddenly, Pierre, Slam, and Duck vanished into thin air.

Tech: It appears he finished releasing the animals.

Ace: Yeah, now he's collecting them!

-0o0o0-

Ace: Something smells fishy.

Lexi: More like a skunk if you ask me.

Rosie: What have you got so far, Tech?

Tech: I'm detecting traces of gordonium that means some sort of teleportation device was used.

Ace: Can you track 'em to where they were ported?

Tech: Child's play! Leave the over complicated thinking to me.

-0o0o0-

Back at HQ, the Loonatics went over the security footage from the zoo.

Lexi: That's him on the security camera!

On the screen was Pierre walking calmly through the zoo. Tech input his image into the computer and various wanted posters of criminals were shown until a matching photo of Pierre was found.

Tech: According to this, he's Pierre Le Pew, the head of the illegal "Extreme Ultimate Intergalactic Only One Fighter Comes Out Of It Alive Federation."

Rev: (gasps) Not the E.U.I.O.O.F.C.O.O.I.A.F!

Ace: He probably kidnapped Slam and made him fight!

Rosie: So what is this illegal extreme ultimate, eh, whatever you just said, what is that?

Ace: I've heard about those illegal fights. They take place in this floating arena that's constantly moving. It could be anywhere.

Tech: The rumors about those fights are awful. They fight until…well, until…

Rev: The loser kicks the bucket, buys the farm, takes a big dirt nap, meets his maker, cashes in his chips!

Rosie: Your trying to say that they fight until…oh no!

Lexi: You mean if Slam doesn't win…

Ace: He's a goner.

-0o0o0-

Now the Loonatics had to rescue Slam before he gets killed in the final round. They drove around the globe in their zoomatrixes searching for the floating Max Arena.

Lexi: I can't believe this, Rev. We've circled the globe. First you drag us to Colossal Canyon, then back to Jungle-Leonia, now here! What's up with that?

Rosie: Well, at least we're taking our very own private world tour. But that floating arena's gotta be around here somewhere.

Rev: My GPS is precisely pin-point perfect, right on the money accurate, and you take that to the bank!

Ace: So where is this floating arena?

Rev: It should be arriving at least precise coordinate and exactly 3.4 seconds!

As if on cue, the floating Max Arena appeared.

Tech: That was not precisely 3.4 seconds.

Rev: Actually it was 3.4 seconds, if you adjust to the space time shift.

Tech: There are definite traces of gordonium in this force field.

Rev: That means we can teleport inside by transforming the gordonium elements and transferrable beams-

Ace: Great! How long will this take?

Tech: It will take precisely 12.67 seconds.

Ace: That will give us just enough time for a little presto-changeo!

Within minutes, Ace, Lexi, Rosie, Tech, and Rev transported themselves inside the arena in disguises. Ace and Lexi wore disco costumes, Tech was dressed as a hot biker, Rev was dressed as a yodeler, and Rosie was dressed as a punk girl with a black leather jacket, a black leather skirt, and a black wig with blue highlights.

Rev: That was definitely and positively not even remotely 12.67 seconds!

Tech: Rev, you're supposed to be dressed as a fan, not a yodeler. And Rosie, you look like you're dressed for a gothic rock concert.

Rosie: But this is all I could come up with!

Down below in the wrestling ring, Lexi and Rosie watched in pity as Slam got a huge beating from a giant hairy red monster named Gorlop.

Lexi: Oh, poor Slam is getting clobbered.

Rosie: We gotta do something before he gets hurt, seriously!

They snuck down to get close enough to wrestling ring where Duck had his eyes covered so he wouldn't watch the gruesome fight.

Ace: Psst! Hey Duck.

Duck: I've no time for pesky fans; I'm in mourning for a loss bank roll.

Ace: You'll be in a real mourning for that if you don't get Slam out of there.

Duck: (gasps) Ace! You can help me save my money!

Lexi: Forget about the money, Duck! Don't you know this is a fight to the finish?

Ace: Yeah, and Slam's just about finished.

Gorlop has his large foot on Slam as he beat him like a ball on a stick, then punched him real hard as Ace cringed.

Duck: Slam will cream him in the rematch!

Tech: There isn't going to be a rematch!

Rev and Rosie rushed into the ring to try and talk some sense into Duck.

Rev: This fight isn't over until the fat lady sings, or one of them becomes worm food, pushes up the daises, savvy?

Rosie: Eh, what Rev is trying to say is this is a fight until the end and Slam will be a goner if we don't save him! Caphice!?

Duck: Alright, alright, I get it! (looks at Rev and Rosie) What are you both dressed for? Yodeling contest of a punk rock concert?

Rosie: Don't ask.

Ace: We gotta get in there and stop this!

Ace, Lexi, and Tech climbed into the wrestling ring and took off their disguises; even Rev and Rosie took off their disguises, and piled them all on top of Duck. Slam got backhanded by Gorlop, and he landed right beside Ace, who tried to drag Slam away.

Ace: Come on, Slam! We're getting out of here!

Slam: Nuh-uh! No quit!

Lexi: You don't understand, Slam! Only one of you can leave alive!

From standing outside the ring, Pierre grinned evilly.

Pierre: No, no, no my pretty one. That is not quite true. Only _one_ of the seven of you can leave alive!

The Loonatics gasped. Using his cane, he created a giant force barrier to trap the Loonatics inside the ring with Gorlop.

Duck: Well we're all getting out of here and nothing's gonna stop us!

A large drop of drool fell on Duck. He looked up as Gorlop towered over him.

Duck: Well, practically nothing.

Ace blasted Gorlop with his laser beams, but it only made Gorlop increase his size. But when Rev used his super speed to dodge Gorlop's attacks, it decreased his size. Seeing this happen gave Slam an idea.

Ace: This time let's really get him!

Before the others could charge, Slam put his hands up and shook his head.

Slam: Nuh-uh. No.

He tornadoed himself right at Slam to carry out his plan, leaving Ace, Lexi, Rosie, and Tech puzzled.

Ace: What's he up to?

Every time Gorlop tried to punch Slam but missed, the more he decreased and shrunk a few inches. Now the Loonatics understood what Slam was doing.

Rosie: Look! Every time Gorlop misses a punch at Slam, he keeps shrinking!

Tech: It's brilliant! Gorlop is some sort of energy eater. The more exerted against him the bigger and stronger he gets, but because of Slam's clever strategy Gorlop is expanding energy and losing power.

The more Gorlop missed his punches at Slam, the more he shrank, right to the size of a tiny little monster. The Loonatics congratulated Slam.

Ace: You did it, big guy!

Lexi: Way to go!

Gorlop gave his fight and he cried. Only Rosie felt a little sorry for him. From behind the barrier, Pierre shouted at little Gorlop.

Pierre: Finish him, and then you must fight each other!

Ace: Think again, stinky!

Pierre: (chuckles) Then you will remain prisoners in the force field until only one comes out alive!

Then, Slam came up with another clever plan to escape. He explained his plan to Tech.

Tech: That's absolutely brilliant! Slam's plan should work!

Ace: Alright Loonatics, follow his lead!

Duck: Do I still get ten percent?

Rosie: I hate to do this to a little tiny monster, but I guess I have no choice.

Surrounding Gorlop, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, and Rosie combined their powers into Gorlop, making him increase and grow bigger and bigger. Slam and Rev ran or flew around Gorlop so he could backhand them easy, which only made him grow bigger. Gorlop had absorbed so much energy that he exploded and the explosion destroyed the force field.

Rev: Wow Slam! That was an absolutely inspired strategy! We made him so big that he hit the force field and absorbed all his energy and overloaded! Makes me feel like yodeling!

The minute Rev started yodeling, Tech clammed his beak shut, shaking his head in disgust.

Tech: Don't.

When the smoke cleared away, Gorlop was a tiny little monster again.

Rosie: (hugs Slam) Slam, I'm so proud of you!

Slam: (blushes) Aw, shucks.

Ace: (high fives Slam) Oh Slam, you are a Tazmanian genius!

But Pierre walked into the ring, furious that the Loonatics beat Gorlop and freed themselves from the force field.

Pierre: You have, how you say, ruined me! I will have le revenge!

But Tech grabbed Pierre's arm and put him into hammerlock while Rosie took hold of Pierre's cane and broke it in half.

Lexi: Cool it, Casanova! You're boom, boom days are over.

Little Gorlop walked towards Pierre and kicked him right in the foot, causing Pierre to yell in pain, as little Gorlop smiled deviously at Pierre.

Back at HQ, the Loonatics were in den relaxing. Pierre Le Pew was in jail, the illegal fights were over, and Gorlop was back on Planet Gossamer. Slam was unhappy that he didn't get to be the champ he dreamed of being. But Lexi whipped out the championship belt from behind her back and presented it to Slam, who was both surprised and happy. Slam happily took the belt and massaged it like it was something special to him, while Duck proceeded to convince Slam about taking wrestling as a career again for mostly his own financial benefit.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Maurice LaMarche - Pierre Le Pew

Rob Paulsen - Gorlop


	17. The Heir Up There

**The Heir Up There**

It was a peaceful and calm night at the Loonatics Tower as the Loonatics were fast asleep in their beds. Ace slept in a bed decorated with carrots with hobby items in the corner. Lexi slept in a hammock with a small radio on a table along with a surfboard and jet skies leaning against the wall. Slam ate a piece turkey leg while sleeping in a room with a bench press bar over his head. Tech slept in his lab/bedroom while muttering genius quotes and sucking his thumb. Rev kept adjusting himself with his super speed in his sleep. Rosie slept in a blue canopy bed with white curtains in a bedroom with a dressing mirror with table and seat, skating shoes leaned against the wall next to a basketball.

Suddenly the entire tower shook by the sound of explosives and the alarm going off, which awaken our heroes. An enemy vessel was attacking the tower. The Loonatics, minus Duck who was still asleep in his self-portrait room with earmuffs and a slumber mask, got into their uniforms and ran to their stations and used manual defenses systems to fight back against the intruder. Slam fired lasers while Ace, Lexi, and Rosie channel their powers to blow the missiles out of the sky. Then Ace and Lexi combined their powers to blast the vessel, but not that badly. Knowing he was beaten, the unknown enemy from the vessel flew off into space.

The next morning, Zadavia came to the tower with an important mission for the Loonatics, along with a special visitor.

Zadavia: Loonatics, I have a very important assignment for you.

On the screen was an old lady wearing a royal blue dress and her white hair was in two buns each with gold rings around them, and she wore spectacles.

Grannicus: I am Queen Grannicus of Planet Blanc, deep in the Merrie Melody Galaxy. We're about to be attacked and so desperately need your help! The only way to stop the invasion is for the rightful heir to take the throne!

Duck: (yawns) So, what does that have to do with us?

Zadavia: I'd like you to meet the heir to the throne. Presenting the Royal Tweetums!

A miniature hover house floated up next to Zadavia, Duck, and Rosie. The blue curtains pulled back and a tiny yellow canary wearing a prince's outfit sat on a couch playing a video game.

Zadavia: Ahem! Royal Tweetums?

The bird put down his video game and he walked out onto a ramp, looking proud.

Duck: Where? All I see is some scrawny looking bird.

Zadavia: This _is_ the heir to the throne.

Tweetums: I'm only three and a half parsecs old.

Duck: Well, royalty isn't what it used to be.

Rosie: The little birdie is so cute!

But the minute Tweetums got his first glance at Rosie after hearing her voice, his expression became fearful.

Tweetums: A putty tat? And not in its cage?

Rosie: What?

Zadavia: You'll have to excuse Royal Tweetums. He has a fear of cats.

Duck: Just because Rosie's related to cats doesn't mean she eats birds.

Ace: I have a hunch that our feathered friend has something to do with our recent rude awakening.

Zadavia: There are forces that do not want Tweetums to reach Planet Blanc.

Tweetums: Ooooh! Dark and very mean forces!

Zadavia: Somehow they've managed to track our every move, that's why you are needed to make sure that the destination is reached.

Duck: What's the big deal about one puny planet run by one puny prince, or should I saw princess?

Tweetums: Hey!

Zadavia: The last time Blanc was invaded, the universe was plunged into an intergalactic war that lasted fifteen years.

Duck: How come every time the universe is plunged into war that lasts fifteen years?

Zadavia: The royal family was exiled, now is the time for Tweetums to return to the throne, or risk another war.

Ace: We proudly accept the mission!

Tweetums: (jumps for joy) Oh goody! I like him! (to Duck) You, I'm not so sure.

Ace: Duck, Slam, Rosie and me will drop off Tweetums with Queen Grannicus. Lexi, Tech, and Rev stay here and watch our backs. We'll take Optimatus' old ship.

Duck: (gasps) But that belonged to the bad guys! It still gives me the willies!

Ace: Tech retro fitted it from top to bottom, with thrusters, blasters, even a juice bar serving the finest carrot smoothie this side of seminar.

Duck: A billion miles for a smoothie? Oh goody.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**

Once onboard the dragon ship and traveling through the Clampett Galaxy, Ace assigned everyone to their duties.

Ace: We'll be running a crew, it's important everyone sticks to their duties. Naturally I'll be the pilot, Slam will be in charge of the engines, weapons, and the kitchen.

Slam excitedly drooled at the thought of being in charge of the kitchen, with all the food he could eat. Duck held up an umbrella so he wouldn't get covered with Slam's drool.

Duck: Blah! Great. Drenched in Slam cooties.

Ace: And Duck will watch Tweetums.

Duck stared at Ace dumbfounded while Rosie giggled.

Tweetums: Oh boy, oh boy! You are the lucky one!

Duck: Hey! I'm a trained warrior, a lean mean fighting machine, not a baby sitter!

Tweetums: I'm not a baby, I'm three and a half parsecs old.

Duck: Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time, nugget. It wasn't that interesting than.

Rosie: What's my job, Ace?

Ace: You can help Duck watch Tweetums…

Tweetums: I'm not sure about that. When putty tats see me, they try to eat me.

Duck: Hey, Rosie's a jaguar, not a putty tat! And she's a…vegetarian!

Rosie: (sighs) Maybe I'll just go help Slam in the kitchen. (dryly) You wouldn't want me to eat His Royal Featherness.

As Rosie followed Slam into the kitchen, Duck cast a death glare at Tweetums.

-0o0o0-

When the dragon ship was under attack by the same vessel from last night, Duck went out in space looking for Tweetums, thinking he had gone out through the garbage shoot. But instead he got captured by the unknown enemy. Rosie had just come into the chamber with a sandwich for Duck and bird seed for Tweetums when she realized Duck was gone.

Rosie: Duck? Where did he go?

Tweetums: You just missed him, putty tat. He got captured by the bad guy. Since I am royalty, it is up to me to rescue my new best friend.

Rosie: I'm going too. Duck is my friend and I have to save him.

Without arguing with her, Tweetums and Rosie suit up into their red bio-space suits and headed out into space towards the enemy vessel.

Tweetums: Maybe nobody's home.

Rosie: Maybe I'll get it open with my thunder…(Tweetums turns door handle) Never mind.

Tweetums: Oooh, it's unlocked. Not too smart in this neighborhood.

Rosie crawled on all fours so the enemy wouldn't see her. Tweetums was on her shoulder. Up ahead, they found Duck imprisoned by the enemy, a large muscular tuxedo cat wearing cyborg armor and a helmet. He and Duck were busy exchanging injuries during their encounters with Tweetums. Even though the cyborg armor wearing cat was the enemy, he somehow attracted Rosie's attention due to his physically fit body and him being a feline.

Rosie: (eyes widen) Wow! Who's the tall muscular cat in the armor?

Tweetums: It's the bad old putty tat, Sylth Vester!

Rosie: You know him?

Tweetums: He tries to catch me and eat me all the time.

Rosie: Well it's no wonder you distrusted me, the enemy who's after you is a cat!

Tweetums: Well that duck is sure a good friend. He's confusing the putty tat and making him think he doesn't like me.

Rosie: (quietly) That's because Duck doesn't like you for real.

Tweetums crept towards Duck's cage and past Sylth Vester, and free Duck from his prison. But after that, Sylth Vester had seen Tweetums.

Tweetums: Uh oh! I tawt I taw a putty tat!

Sylth Vester: C'MERE!

He grabbed Tweetums and stuffed him into his mouth, attempting to eat the little bird. But Tweetums somehow lifted the cat's mouth open.

Tweetums: I did, I did taw a putty tat!

Rosie whacked Sylth on the head, making him spit Tweetums out of his mouth.

Rosie: Leave the canary alone!

When Sylth turned around to face Rosie, he instantly became attracted to her. Now forgetting about her brief attraction towards him, Rosie got into fighting position.

Sylth Vester: (whistles) Hello kitty.

Rosie: Don't try anything funny, putty tat! If you wanna fight, you're gonna get one!

Sylth Vester: Fight you? A girl pussycat? Never.

Rosie: How many times do I have to tell everyone! I'm not a cat...I'M A JAGUAR!

She zapped Sylth by the right arm with her thunder claw. Angered by this, Sylth whipped out a laser gun and pointed it at both Rosie and Tweetums.

Sylth Vester: Fine! Kiss your feathery and fluffy butts, bye-bye!

Duck: Oh yeah? Jump on, bird! Grab my hand, toots! I'll get us out of here!

Sylth fired the gun, but Duck teleported himself, Rosie, and Tweetums to a corner in the room, behind Sylth.

Tweetums: Are you sure you're an action hero?

Duck: You got any better ideas?

Tweetums noticed the red button at the control panel and climbed up to it, doing what he was good at, being dangerously curious.

Tweetums: What's this red button for?

Sylth Vester: (frantically) Suffering Succotash! Whatever you do, don't touch the red button!

Tweetums: He don't know me very well, do he?

With that, Tweetums pressed his foot down on the red button, activating the self-destruct sequence.

Sylth Vester: Suffering Succotash!

Duck immediately teleported himself, Tweetums, and Rosie out of Sylth's vessel, just at the vessel exploded. However, Sylth managed to escape in a space pod, but he was badly hurt.

Duck: How about that? For once I didn't get the worst of it! Yikes!

He flew smack faced into the dragon ship and slid down. Rosie winced when Duck got hit, then flew down to help him with Tweetums in tow.

Tweetums: Poor, poor Mr. Duck. I'll rescue you.

Not long after, the dragon ship finally arrived on Planet Blanc. Ace, Duck, Rosie, and Slam delivered Tweetums to Queen Grannicus at her throne.

Grannicus: Ah, Loonatics, you've made it. Do you have the Royal Tweetums?

Ace: Here you go, Your Highness. Safely delivered as promised.

Grannicus: Oh, thank you, Ace. Now you can do me one favor...

She raised the scepter to her mouth and spoke in a deep voice.

Grannicus: (deep voice) Drop your weapons!

Ace, Duck, Rosie, and Slam gasped with surprise. Sylth Vester, wrapped in bandages, just happened to be sitting behind the throne as the chair turned around, revealing himself to the group.

Sylth Vester: Do what she says! I got an itchy trigger finger...well, somewhere in here.

Sylth pushed a button and a bunch of weapons came out of the wheelchair.

Duck: What's going on here?

Ace: It seems Queenie was in cahoots with Sylth Vester all along! Not only did she launch the attack on HQ, she was the one jamming our signal and feeding whiskers here the location of our ship!

Grannicus: That's right, rabbit! There's no way I'm turning the throne over to some small bird. I've been running things here just fine.

Tweetums: You are a bad, bad queen! Just for that, you are off my court!

Grannicus: Oh. And you are off my planet, permanently!

Sylth spun around the Loonatics in his weaponized wheelchair, firing laser blasts at them, while laughing maniacally. But when the smoke cleared, Sylth was perplexed to see the Loonatics and Tweetums just disappear like magic.

Sylth Vester: Mmm...not exactly the sharp shooter I used to be.

Ace: No, I'm afraid you were just blasting away at our holograms.

Behind Sylth, there stood the real Ace, Duck, Rosie, Slam, and Tweetums. They had known what they were planning the minute they arrived on Planet Blanc all along. Realizing they got busted, Sylth Vester and Grannicus tries to make a run for it.

Ace: Queenie, you are de-throned! Guardian Strike Sword, attack!

Using his Guardian Strike Sword, Ace sealed the bad guys in a dome to keep them from running. Grannicus hit the wall of the dome and bounced onto Sylth in the wheelchair. From the dragon ship high above, glue gel poured down on Sylth and Grannicus, imprisoning them inside, and resembling a giant marshmallow.

Ace: If it wasn't for Duck's brilliant scheme to have Sylth capture him, I would never have put it together.

Duck: That wasn't my brilliant scheme. I mean, that was my brilliant scheme?

Rosie: What do you mean brilliant? I had to go and rescue him.

Ace: Sylth was so busy with Duck and Rosie; he had no idea that he was being monitored by Tech back at HQ. Tech traced who the putty tat was talking to back to Queenie.

Duck: Yeah! It was brilliant right? Sometimes I even impress myself.

Tweetums: Miss Rosie, you may be a putty tat, but you're a good putty tat and a good friend.

Rosie: (blushes) Aw, thanks.

From inside the glue gel, Grannicus elbowed Sylth in the tummy roughly, angry that he let a coyote hack into his computer and trace it back to her. A little later, Tweetums knighted Duck as Sir Duck, by whacking him on the head with his scepter. Then he had Duck scrub his back in the bathtub and sing the bath song together like before, much to Duck's dismay.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Joe Alaskey - Sylth Vester/Royal Tweetums

Candi Milo - Queen Grannicus

_**Since Rosie is a jaguar and jaguars are related to cats, Tweetums distrusted her because, you know, putty tats eat birds. But because she saves him from Sylth Vester, he trusts her and grows to like her. And it seems like Sylth and Rosie were attracted to each other because they're both felines, Sylth is tall and muscular, and Rosie is cute and slim. In the Fall of Blanc and Search of Tweetums, they'll be working together and end up becoming friends, while still harboring their attraction towards one another, something that might hinder Rosie's relationship with Tech and her duty as a superhero in season 3. **_


	18. Family Business

**Family Business**

The Loonatics were called to a pizza joint where Toby pizza boy had been attacking his boss with pizzas and various objects. Toby looked bigger, muscular, and menacing, with a strange robot object attached to both his back and head. It was a rough battle at first, but Ace used his laser vision to blast the object off pizza boy's back, changing him back to normal.

At HQ, the strange robotic object was contained inside a small dome by Tech.

Ace: Give us the scoop on this hard hat, Tech.

Tech: Well to put it simply, it's an extraterrestrial Bio-Tech Symons parasite that enables the host with thought control levitation powers.

Rosie: An extrater-what?

Duck: To put it simpler, a thingamajig.

Rosie: Ok, I'll go with that.

Ace: But pizza guy said he couldn't control his actions.

Tech: That's right! Once the "thingamajig" attached, it took over his free will and acted only on his deepest darkest desires.

Lexi: (munches on pizza) And those deep dark desires scored us plenty of free eats for saving pizza guy's boss.

Rosie: (munches on pizza) And at least those deep dark desires got the boss to lighten up on pizza guy.

Slam grabbed two boxes of pizza and shoved them into his mouth.

Duck: At least take them out of the box first!

Tech: (to Ace) He's lucky you blasted it off when you did, or it would've been stuck to him permanently, until it decided to leave on its own.

Just then Rev came zooming in dusting, polishing, and tidying up the room.

Rev: Anybody else run the dish washer?

Lexi: Rev, what's the rush? Dig in.

Rev: Sorry. Can't. No time. Gotta clean up. Got it organized. Gotta make HQ ready for visitors, whom I forgot to mention I invited, and are coming from out of town. They will be here any second.

As he spoke rapidly, Rev put a plates on the pizza Lexi and Rosie were holding and napkins on their arms, dusted Ace's chest, rapidly brushed Tech's teeth, polished Slam's big chin, and dusted Duck's pizza. Then, the doorbell rang.

Rev: Which would be this second!

He dropped the tiny feather duster on Duck's pizza and went to greet the visitors at the door, whom happened to Rev's father, mother, and younger brother.

Rev: Mom! Pop!

The two roadrunners rushed in and spun around Rev beneath him in a tornado, and they too spoke just as fast as Rev.

Ralph: There he is! How's that son of mine? It's so good to see you after such a long, long, while of not seeing him. Now finally seeing him his new digs.

They stopped spinning around Rev and greeted the other Loonatics.

Ralph: Pretty anxious feathers and this must be the super crime fighting I've heard about. Of course, I am Ralph Runner, and this is Harriet. Just call us Ma and Pa Runner, and this is Rip.

Rip: (slowly) Hey.

Ralph: Whoa, settle down son and let the grownups get a word in it. And I see you ordered pizza, which I love especially with those little sesame seeds.

He leaned down and began pecking and eating rapidly at the pizza. Ace and Lexi glanced awkward and uneasy expressions at each other while Ace tried to give Lexi a reassuring look.

Harriet: It is so good to see you Rev, honey. Even if I should scold you for not calling. Oh, and just look at you and look at that delicious looking pizza. Oh, but I couldn't, maybe I should. Just a sliver, just a bit, a bite, a notch, a smirch, and a tot. Oh, I shouldn't!

Now she leaned down and pecked and ate rapidly at the pizza like her husband. All this fast talking and rapid eating drove Duck crazy as a giant green crazy circle could been seen in the background as he clutched his head.

Duck: AAAH! My brain is melting! There's a whole family of them! I'm checking into a hotel!

It seemed Tech and Slam were thinking the same thing like Duck.

Rev: Uh folks, I think you need to slow down. Just a little for their sake.

Harriet tried talking slowly to Rosie as she sped towards her, but it sounded rather freaky.

Rosie: Hello Mrs. Runner. Nice to meet you.

Harriet: Sooo…niiiice…to…meeeeet…yoooou.

Rev: Ooook, not quite that slow, mom.

Ralph: Well hi! How are you? Nice to meet you. Now don't tell me, I'm really good with names.

He went from one Loonatic to another, shaking hands, calling them by different names that rhyme with their real names.

Ralph: Mace…Slexi…Josie…Spam…Dork…and…

But when he came to Tech, who held out his hand, Ralph froze and drew his hand back.

Ralph: The coyote. Humph!

Harriet: Oh dear. And no leash.

Tech growled. Rev moved Tech away from his parents. Tech seemed offended, or maybe hurt, by Rev's parent's racism on coyotes.

Rev: Sorry. They have coyote issues.

Tech: (sighs) Maybe I should get back to work. Wouldn't wanna accidently eat your ma and pa.

Rosie: Don't worry, Tech. I felt the same way when Tweetums disliked me because I'm related to cats.

As Tech left for his lab, Rev went and a talk with his dad about talking over the family business. Rip just sat by the table, looking lonesome, while Rosie offered him a plate of pizza.

Rosie: You want some pizza, Rip? Name's Rosie by the way.

Rip: (downhearted) No thanks. I'm not hungry.

Rosie: Is something bothering you?

Rip: Since we got here, all pop wants is Rev to talk over the family business. Why can't pop just notice me just this once? I'm smarter than Rev.

Rosie: I'm sorry. It must be pretty rough for you.

Rip: You said it, babe. (notices the parasite) Whoa, what is that thing?

Rosie: Just one of those dangerously powerful bio-tech brain parasites from outer space.

Rip: Whoa! Cool!

-0o0o0-

After the new Robo Amigo, the robot toy that Tech helped Rev built, had gone haywire, Rev was grasping onto Tech's leg, begging him to help him fix Robo Amigo. Rosie was reading one of Tech's books when she saw them come in.

Rev: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Pleeeease don't make me beg!

Tech: (deadpanned) Uh, you are begging.

Rev: Then please make me stop.

Rosie: C'mon, Tech. Give him a helping a hand.

Rosie: Ok, ok! I'll help you. But only because I wanna know how something I designed broke down.

Rev: Ah, thanks Tech. If you weren't a coyote, and a guy, I'd kiss 'ya!

Tech: Then lucky for me, I'm both.

Rosie: Can I come too? If you need any extra help, that is.

Rev: Sure! Why not!

Later, at Rev's house in the desert outside of Acmetropolis, Tech, Rev, and Rosie were inspecting Robo Amigo.

Tech: Hmm. Censors, chips, and security interface all checks out fine. Maybe the glitch is in the remote.

When Tech pushed the red button, Robo Amigo suddenly came to life, not by the remote, but by itself. It flew around the three anthros, when it head butted into Tech, pushing him over the cliff, with Robo Amigo halfway over the cliff.

Rev: Don't let it go over the…(grabs Robo Amigo)…cliff.

Looking down, Tech glared and had his arms folded as he fell down the canyon, again. Rev and Rosie glanced worried expressions, but both were relieved to see Tech come right back up again, wearing hover boots.

Rosie: You ok, Tech?

Tech: I came prepared this time.

Rev: Great Tech, but what about Robo Amigo? If it's not an internal problem, then what's flipping him out?

Tech: Something external. Robo Amigo is being controlled by someone or something on the outside.

Then Robo Amigo lifted itself into the air and right beside the culprit controlling it, Rip Runner. But his body looked muscular and he had a menacing look in his eyes, along with the bio-tech parasite over his head and back.

Rip: And that would be me, _bro!_

Rev: RIP! Is that you?

Rip: How does it feel to be a super failure, Rev?

Tech: He can't help himself! He's possessed by the bio-tech parasite! It's making him act out on his deepest darkest feelings!

Rosie: And I think I understand what those deep dark feelings are! (glares at Rev)

Rip: Time to show pop whose top bird. I've discovered what I'm good at, destroying things! And there's better way than to begin my new career choice then with the biggest target of all – Acmetropolis!

He flew off towards Acmetropolis with Robo Amigo, laughing evilly as Rev, Tech, and Rosie look on in horror.

-0o0o0-

In Acmetropolis, Ace and Lexi just avoided getting hit by a car, which was thrown by Rip. Rev got to the scene on time to witness Rip's reign of terror.

Rip: PEOPLE OF ACMETROPOLIS, FEAR FOR YOUR LIVES! THE RIP IS ON A TEAR! HA, HA, HA, HA! Ha, I've already got a signature taunt.

Rev: I'm really sorry about everything, but I don't see my family often and when I do see-

Ace: Hey, it's ok, Rev. We all have family problems sometimes.

Tech: We got even bigger problems. When Rip snatched the parasite, he also took my molecular reconstructor.

Lexi: So what's he gonna do? Make Robo Amigo Tiny Amigo?

Tech: No, quite the opposite.

Rosie: You just had to say it, didn't you Tech?

Rip used the molecular reconstructor to make Robo Amigo Giant Amigo. He started manipulating the giant robot toy to cause havoc in the city. Many people ran away screaming in fear. Rev tried to unscrew the giant head off, but Rip had Robo Amigo slam Rev into a building. Ace tried to reason with Rip, but Rip had Robo Amigo smash the glass windows, nearly hitting Ace, Lexi, Tech, and Rosie.

Rev: Look Rip, what do I have to do to get you to stop?

Rip: I want you to fight me!

Rev: I can't fight my little brother!

Rip: I don't you have a choice! (Robo Amigo slams Rev to a wall) Had enough of me yet?

Rev: No! Your still my brother, even if you are making it difficult to remember!

Rev flew off before Robo Amigo could smash him again, then he went back to its rampage with Rip.

Tech: We've gotta find a way to get that thing off him!

Ace: Maybe if you can get him into the open, Rosie I can hit the thing with my powers.

Rip: Just be careful not to hurt Rip, ok?

Ace: It's not Rip I'm worried about.

Rosie: But we won't hurt him, Rev, promise!

As Robo Amigo smashed another building, Lexi used their brain blast to blast Robo Amigo in the head.

Rip: Normally I don't hit girls, but as you can see I'm not so normal these days!

He had Robo Amigo raise a fist to hit Lexi, but Tech used his magnetic powers to grab Robo Amigo's fist to keep it from hitting Lexi.

Tech: Now! Take the shot!

When Rip had Robo Amigo slam Tech and Lexi out of the way, Ace and Rosie blasted the parasite with their laser blast and thunder claw, but this time, the parasite didn't come off. Rip whirled around and growled at Ace and Rosie.

Ace: So, uh, what's up, Doc?

Rip: Ha! Definitely not you!

Robo Amigo backhanded Ace out of midair, while Rosie flew out of the way in time, and the giant robot toy began stomping back into the city with Rip.

Tech: The parasite's been attached for so long. I don't if we could get if off. I'm afraid its going nowhere until it wants to leave.

Rev: (looks at the damage) Oh man, my parents are gonna freak! They flip out whenever I leave my room a mess!

Rosie: But speaking of parents, I think I understand Rip's feelings. He just wants to be noticed by his father when he kept giving you so much attention! You even had Tech built that robot toy and get all the credit for it, while Rip is left alone in the dark!

Rev: I suppose your right.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

A little later, Rip stole another Robo Amigo and enlarged it just as big as his own giant Robo Amigo.

Rip: (gaps) Oh no! The situation was bad enough with one Amigo. Now there are two!

Tech: Ok, that's a challenge.

Rosie: With two giant robot toys, he's unstoppable!

Ace: Maybe there's a way we can scare that alien gizmo off him!

Rip: (determined look) Oh no! Not _we_, just _me! _(flies toward Rip) Ok, little bro, you wanna a fight, you gotta fight! Give it your best shot!

Rip: This is going to be sweet!

Rev: Catch me if you can!

The two giant Robo Amigos flew after Rev as he flew high into the sky, disappearing from sight.

Rip: I knew you were too chicken to fight!

But then, Rev suddenly reappeared behind Rip.

Rev: HEY! No one calls a roadrunner chicken!

Rev threw his arms around Rip from behind, and dragged Rip higher, with the two Robo Amigos behind, as the two brothers struggling in vain, Rip trying to free himself but Rev held on tightly. Ace, Lexi, Rosie, and Tech watched with worry as Rev dragged Rip downwards to the street below.

Rip: HEY! Are you crazy!? What are you doing!?

Rev: Getting my little brother back!

Thinking they were about to crash, the parasite was so scared it lifted itself from Rip's body and disappeared, with Rip changing back to normal. Rev took Rip to safety as the two giant Robo Amigos crashed into the street. A little later, Rev and Rip made up for their quarrel as they shook hands.

Rip: Thanks Rev. You know, I didn't mean those things I said.

Rev: Yeah, you did, but it's ok. I'm just sorry I wasn't better listener earlier.

Rip: After all the things I did to you, you risked everything to save me.

Rev: Hey, forget about it Rip. That's what brothers do, they look out for each other.

Just then, Ralph and Harriet arrived and inspected the damage.

Ralph: Sweet Meep Meep! Now that's what I call a fender bender.

Rev: Mom, Pop, what are you guys doing here?

Harriet: We saw you boys on TV and thought we'd come down to see you.

Ralph: I've got great news, I used Rip's first edition idea and now the Robo Amigo is back in business!

It looked like Rip finally got the love and respect he needed from his father at last. The Robo Amigo was back in business. As for the bio-tech parasite, its owner, a young extraterrestrial female alien reclaimed it and took it home, calling it "Spikey."

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Daran Norris - Ralph Runner

Candi Milo - Harriet Runner

Mikey Kelley - Rip Runner


	19. Cape Duck

**Cape Duck**

That night, a dangerous criminal known as the Sagittarius Stomper had stolen some jewelry, but was spotted by two police officers. Stomper dropped the bag of jewels and climbed up a skyscraper so nobody could get him. Police surrounded the building and put up a yellow tape police line to keep civilians away. The Loonatics arrived on the scene and Ace called out to the Stomper through a megaphone.

Ace: Sagittarius Stomper, get down here or we're coming up!

Duck: That's right-Oomph!

A large toilet seat with the picture of an anvil came crashing down on Duck, startling the other Loonatics. Duck wasn't hurt, but he was slightly dazed as his head stuck out.

Duck: I take that as a no.

Rosie: Are you ok, Duck?

Duck: Never better, toots.

Tech: I'll bring him down. Behold the Atomic Phase Departiculator, APD for short.

Duck: (climbs out of toilet seat) So what is it? Aside from being unpronounced-a-bibble?

Tech: It can phase-shift solid to liquid and liquid to gas.

Duck: So can Slam when he eats too many beans.

Slam was gorging himself through a large can of beans and breaking wind in the process, then let out a slight "Oopsie."

Rev: I think the idea is to change the building beneath the Stomper's hands from solid brick to liquid. With nothing to hold onto-BOOM! He falls right into our hands.

High above the skyscraper, Stomper dropped a huge piece of debris down towards the public. People ran for cover so not to get smashed.

Duck: (gasps) I'm too handsome to be oxen-free!

The mallard quacked himself out of the way, but he accidently quacked right in front of Tech and bumped his new invention out of the coyote's hands.

Tech: Duck! NO!

The APD began to go haywire, blasting everything in its path and turning it to liquid, such as a car, an umbrella where a woman was sitting under, and freeing Dr. Dare from his stone statue prison. When Stomper dropped another huge piece of debris, the explosion from Tech's APD sent Duck hurling into the air. The machine blasted the part of the building where Stomper stood into liquid, and Stomper fell right on top of Duck. Duck tied Stomper's hands together and quacked himself onto Stomper's back, just as the Stomper plummeted to the ground. Seeing what had happened, an overzealous reporter and the crowd cheered for Duck.

Reporter: Hold the presses! What a scoop! Danger Duck captures Stomper!

Tech: (disbelief) Duck? But...but…but…but I-

Just then, Stomper's Mom walked over to the Loonatics.

Mum: Oh dear, and he's such a good boy really. Why, he never made a peep after "the accident." Here, let me show his baby pictures.

The Loonatics huddled over to get a glimpse of Stomper's baby picture after the operation which gave him his robotic limbs (Rosie was in-between Duck and Rev). Baby Stomper turned out to be one ugly baby in that photo, as Duck silently muttered ew.

Mum: Here's my little Stomper after the operation. Cute as a button.

Policeman: Ok, Stomper. Time to go to the slammer.

The police handcuffed Stomper and dragged him to a waiting police vehicle, while the Stomper glared threateningly at Danger Duck.

Stomper: I'll be back, and when I do, I'm gonna…get the duck!

_The show's second season opening theme starts at this point._

Back at HQ, there was a press conference and Duck was soaking up all the attention.

Reporter: So how did it feel to take down the Stomper all by yourself? Did you ever doubt your chances? Uh, what kind of breakfast cereal do you eat?

Duck: Grape. No, anything with my picture on the box.

While the press took pictures of Duck, the rest of the Loonatics stood by annoyed and probably jealous, except Rosie who remained calm.

Lexi: I thought he was tough to live with before.

Tech: My fifteen minutes. It was my invention that saved the day.

Rosie: Calm down, Tech.

Tech: Calm down!? How can I be calm when I should tell the press that it was my invention that took down the Stomper!?

Rosie: Not just you, Duck took him out too…a little bit.

Duck: (to the press) Did I ever tell you that Danger is my middle name?

Rev: (zooms in) Danger is also his first name. I heard he was thinking of changing his last name to Danger, naming him Danger Danger Danger. But then when you called him, you never knew you were calling him by his first name, middle name, last name-

Duck: (pushes Rev away) Hey, hey, hey! Stop running at the beak; I can handle my own interviews.

Reporter: Were you ever afraid Mr. Danger?

Duck: Oh-ho, no. A true action hero doesn't have time to be afraid. He's too busy being ready for action. Why, I can't even spell the word "fear"!

Lexi: (to Ace) He can't spell very many words, period.

Reporter: How do the other Loonatics fell about your saving the day?

Duck: Aw, they're used to it.

But when he glanced over at the other Loonatics, they gave Duck death glares at his supposedly saving the day, except Rosie who got a little nervous at their grumbling.

Duck: Uh, but they do all help. I mean, where would we be without Ace driving me to the action…and Lexi cheering me on…and Rev blabbering on…Slam, well, forget Slam…Rosie, she's my girlfriend…and Tech! Tech, he is our resident Mr. Fix It Guy!

Tech seemed a bit surprised to hear Duck say this about him, while the others were miffed, and Rosie's jaw dropped when Duck referred to her as his "girlfriend."

Duck: Why, whenever the toilet backs up, we always know who to call.

The press laughed while Tech scowled, but he was even more jealous that Duck had called Rosie his girlfriend.

Reporter: Are you worried about the Stomper? He's broken out of every jail he's ever been in.

Duck: I'm not worried for…did you say every jail?

Reporter: And each time, he's gotten whoever put him there.

Duck: (stutters nervously) Whoever…put him…there? Ah, nonsense! No five hundred pound thug's gonna intimidate Danger Duck, especially when he's behind thick bars! (gulps timidly) Exactly how thick are those bars?

Ace, Lexi, and Rev grinned deviously, while Rosie was the only one suddenly concerned.

Later when the press left, the Loonatics angrily confronted Duck in the den by the couch.

Ace: Drive?

Lexi: Cheer?

Tech: Fix toilets?

Rev: Blabber on?

Slam: Bad Duck!

Duck: Hey, hey, I was quoted out of context.

Lexi: I'll show you out-of-context!

She brain blasted Duck right in the tail to teach him a lesson.

Duck: Ow! Hey, that's no way to treat a national treasure!

But Rosie thunder shocked Lexi by her feet, making the she-rabbit fall back. Rosie had decided to take matters into her own hands, without the use of violence.

Rosie: Lexi, stop it! I'll handle this! (to Duck) Listen Duck, I have always been patient, tolerant, and uncomplaining over your behavior. But after today, I'm disappointed in you! You just downplayed the entire team and named me your girlfriend!

Duck: Well…you are a cutie.

Rosie: Thanks. Uh, I mean, that doesn't matter! We've never even gone out on a date!

Just then, the news channel was on.

Tech: Looks like we got trouble. It appears our "national treasure" saved the day…he unwittingly unleashed a bolt that freed Dr. Dare from his stony statue prison.

Duck: (nervously) Hey, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.

Tech: Dr. Dare's already created new bots and its attacking the Museum of Greek History.

Ace: Then let's go teach Dr. Dare a little something about the past.

Ace, Duck, Rev, and Slam left to go investigate the crime scene while Tech, Lexi, and Rosie stayed behind at HQ to fix the APD machine. When they got back, Duck was still his rude boastful self as Lexi approached him with a bouquet of flowers with a note she found at the doorstep.

Duck: Good job, team. I'd give you all raises, only we don't get paid.

Lexi: (sarcastically) Oh, Danger Danger Danger…

Duck: (takes bouquet) Oh, you shouldn't have. In the future, I prefer daisies.

Lexi: They came while you were out.

Duck: Well, well. I must have a secret admirer who has a thing for brave, handsome action heroes. "Hope you like the flowers, cause you'll be pushing them up soon." How sweet. "As in six feet under them. Yours truly, the Stomper?"

Suddenly, a giant washing machine with an anvil's picture on the side fell out of nowhere and landed right at Duck's feet. When the smoke cleared, Tech and Rosie walked over.

Rosie: Did somebody order a washing machine? Because we could use a new one.

Duck: Is this some kind of sick joke!? You did it, fess up! I know you're all jealous of my fame!

Tech: I was busy fixing what _you_ broke the whole time!

Lexi: And I was helping.

Rosie: Me too.

Duck: You were?

Tech: (chuckles) What's wrong, Duck? I thought you couldn't spell the word "fear."

Duck: Fear. F-E-E-E-R-E. Nope, still can't spell it.

As Rosie, Lexi, and Tech walked back to the lab, Duck looked around worriedly. Could it really be the Stomper who had dropped a heavy object at his feet? Rosie glanced back at Duck. Sure he was being obnoxious about his fame, but with the info about the Stomper getting back at those who put him away, it made her feel uneasy and worried for Duck's safety.

That night, after Duck and Ace's visit to the prison where the Stomper was kept, Duck couldn't sleep because he was scared out of his wit and his bed was covered with various weapons to protect him. Suddenly, a cow fell out of nowhere and landed on Duck's bed. The cow licked him on the face, and Duck screamed as he quacked out of his bedroom, waking the other Loonatics, in their different colored pajamas (Rosie wore a short pale blue long-sleeved nightgown), as they rushed over to him.

Ace: What!?

Duck: (grabs Ace's collar) He's here, he's here I tell you! He dropped a cow on me!

Lexi: A cow?

Duck: A big one, with udders and hooves, the whole package!

Rev and Slam glanced awkward expressions at each other. Rosie put a hand on Duck's forehead to make sure he wasn't ill.

Rosie: Um, are you feeling alright, Duck?

Duck: No, the Stomper just dropped a cow on me!

The gang walked into Duck's bedroom to see if this "cow" was still there.

Duck: Careful. He's got a cow and he's not afraid to use it. (runs inside bedroom) See? See!? Yeeaaah!

But the cow was gone and Duck fell back into Ace's arms. However, Rosie noticed a tiny milk stain on the blanket.

Lexi: (yawns) I think someone's having a bad dream.

Tech: (bitterly) Probably brought on by a guilty conscience, for taking credit that he shouldn't have.

Rosie: (frowns at Tech) _Who knew coyotes could be so whiney? _

Ace: Hey, next time it happens, Duck…

Duck: Yes? Yes?

Lexi: Don't wake us.

Everyone left Duck's bedroom to go back to their rooms to sleep.

Duck: Oh, don't worry. I won't. (tugs at his collar) It's not like I'm afraid. I just thought you'd wanna know. Uh, would you mind leaving the door open a crack?

But the door closed shut and Duck climbed back into his bed.

Duck: They're right. Probably just an overactive imagination. There's only one thing for an action hero to do…hide in terror! (pulls sheet over his head and whimpers)

The next morning when Duck wasn't in his room, Rosie sniffed at the tiny milk stain on Duck's blanket.

Rosie: _So it is milk! I thought for a second that Duck became a wet blanket. Maybe Duck had a drink of milk last night and had that bad dream about the Stomper dropping cows on him._

But when she checked the refrigerator, there wasn't any milk left at all.

Rosie: _Ok…there's no milk. I should remind Rev to make a list and go to the store. But since there's no milk…that means…but wait! How can the Stomper drop heavy objects on Duck while he's still in jail?_

Tech: What are you doing, Rosie?

The jaguar girl had been lost in her thoughts of deduction when she got startled to see Tech standing behind her.

Rosie: Oh! Uh, good morning, Tech. Did you sleep well?

Tech: Not since Duck woke us up with one of his nightmares.

Rosie: I don't know, Tech. What if Duck wasn't dreaming about the Stomper dropping a cow on him?

Tech: (bitterly) Since when did you start to care about Duck?

Rosie: (scowls) I ALWAYS care! I don't find it funny if the Stomper's out to get him because he thinks Duck put him behind bars! _I_ have a conscience and it would feel awful if something bad happened to Duck! How would _you_ feel if the Stomper knew it was you who caught him and he would come after you!?

Tech was taken aback by her words. Rosie walked away while Tech fumed at her. Moments later, Dr. Dare was out wreaking havoc in the city, using the stolen shield of Perseus, which had Medusa's face on front. He planned to transform the people into stone statues. Luckily, Ace, Duck, Lexi, Tech, and Rosie intercepted Dr. Dare and his rock soldiers from attacking the city. Ace used his sword to slice the rock monsters into pieces. Lexi and Rosie used their brain blast and thunder claw to destroy the giant rocks. Tech suddenly turned into big damn hero as he used his newly fixed APD to turn Dr. Dare's flying platform into water, causing him to fall to the ground on top of his shield, turning him once more into a statue.

When the same reporter who kept followed Duck to interview came onto the scene, Duck let Tech get the credit for stopping Dr. Dare and finally admitted that it was Tech who captured the Stomper, in hopes that the breaking news will convince the Stomper to go after Tech instead of him. But instead, the Stomper sent a bouquet of flowers with a note, and a falling refrigerator, saying he will go after both Duck and Tech, frightening them both. After coming back from the Acmetropolis Prison, Duck and Tech were so freaked out when the Stomper displayed a threatening knitting pattern of himself killing both Duck and Tech, the two anthros decided to "take a vacation," as the others looked on.

When Duck and Tech left, Rosie decided to follow them secretly; in case should they run into trouble. She had tracked them to the sewers, where she heard the screams of Duck and Tech trying to escape the Stomper. Duck had just recently selflessly saved Tech from the Stomper after a minute of soul-searching. While Rosie searched for her friends, her calls echoed throughout the sewers, getting the Stomper's attention.

Rosie: Duck! Tech! Where are you? Come on out, I'm taking you back to-Aah!

She found herself in the Stomper's grip before she could make her escape. Stomper thought that if he could threaten Rosie, it could lure Duck and Tech out of hiding.

Stomper: Ok, youse two! Come on out before I turn your girlfriend into a taxidermy!

Rosie: Don't do it, boys!

Then, a green aura surrounded the Stomper's robotic hand, the one that held and squeezed Rosie painfully. It was Tech, his arms stretched out and hands glowing so to use his powers to keep the Stomper from killing Rosie. Then an orange orb was flung onto the Stomper's face, and as he was blinded by the tar of the orb, the Stomper dropped Rosie right in front of Duck and Tech.

Duck: You ok, toots?

Tech: Lucky we saved you in time.

Rosie: (gratefully hugs Tech and Duck) Oh, thank you, guys.

But the Stomper was angrier than ever as he continued to chase the three anthros to a corner in the sewer. Tech reminded Duck of his Aqua Dense powers and Duck used the sewer water and his power to fight back against the Stomper, but he kept fighting his way through.

Duck: He's too strong!

Tech: Don't give up! You can do it!

Rosie: C'mon Duck; I know you can do it!

The more Duck tried, the more Stomper kept coming. The Aqua Dense power didn't appear that powerful against the Stomper, but it took long enough for Ace and Lexi to use Tech's APD to trap the Stomper in a block of ice.

Ace: Nice vacation package. Who's your travel agent?

Rosie: Ace! Lexi! You found us! But how?

Ace: Lexi's super ears. She picked up the Stomper's distant whistling, so we followed the follower.

Duck: I follow, but how did he get out of jail?

Ace: He didn't.

Ace and Lexi took Duck, Tech, and Rosie, along with Rev and Slam and that annoying reporter guy, to the Acmetropolis Prison to show them what he had discovered. There was another Stomper inside the prison dome when they got there.

Tech: Two Stompers!?

Duck: Oh great! Twice the ugly for half the fun.

Ace: I figured it all out from the clues. Pink tooth brush, crocheting, then it comes to me; Stomper's mom used to be a leading bionics scientist. She was the one who built Stomper's arms and legs.

The other Stomper inside the prison dome turned out to be a robot operated and controlled by the Stomper's mother from the inside.

Mum: He's really a good boy.

Ace: She switched places with sonny boy back when he was captured leaving the real Sagittarius Stomper free to get his revenge on Duck, giving him an airtight alibi.

The Stomper walked into the prison dome and his mother hugged him by his robotic chest.

Mum: I told you he was a good boy!

Ace: Yeah. The Stomper and his mom will be locked up once and for all.

Reporter: Wow, Mr. Ace Bunny, you figured all that out?

Duck: Actually, it was all part of my intricate plan to serve justice. When dealing with a criminal like the Stomper, you're dealing with an animal. I knew by using my wits, the poor pathetic beast wouldn't stand a chance. It was only a matter of time before I hooked my prey and had him…begging?

Then, there was a familiar whistling as the Stomper gave a malevolent grin while waving at Duck, who became terrified.

Duck: Love to stay and reminisce, but I'm late for my workout. Run for your lives!

He ran over to the elevator, where the other Loonatics were at, miffed again at Duck for trying to hog all the credit again, and they coldly shut the door in his face as Duck ran smacked face on the elevator door. He began banging on the door and pleaded that someone let him in.

Duck: Aah! Help! It's him, it's him! Help, please! No more dropping objects! Not another cow!

But like Rosie said, she had a conscience. When the rest of the Loonatics had already left, Rosie opened the elevator door and yanked Duck back inside.

Duck: I love you, Rosie!

Rosie: Get in here!

But as soon as the doors closed, a cow had dropped out of nowhere and landed in the spot where Duck had been standing.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Billy West - Sagittarius Stomper/Reporter

Candi Milo - Stomper's Mum


	20. The Hunter

**The Hunter**

Massive had escaped from the Acmetropolis Intergalactic Prison Ship and stole paintings from the Acmetropolis Museum of Fine Arts. Those paintings belonged to top artist Scooter Bullock, who disappeared last week. Now Massive was seen heading for the Western Museum, belonging to Hopalong Chiron and his robo-horse Thunder. So Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, and Rosie traveled to the Western Museum by jetpacks. When they arrived, they found a large hole by the entrance where Massive has used to get in.

Ace: I left Slam and Rev at HQ to keep tabs on Massive. (through COM) Any sign of him guys?

Rev was typing away on the keyboard back at HQ, but Slam was stuffing himself with food, in a rather disgusting sort of way.

Ace: Yeah, you don't say. But don't, my stomach's turning. Rev, you'll be our eyes and ears. Ok, time to saddle up boys and girls!

The five anthros entered through the hole in the wall and into the museum. Everything was filled with objects, clothes, and other things based on space cowpoke.

Duck: Don't see Mr. Mean and Green anywhere.

It was too quiet, and like Duck said, Massive was nowhere to be seen. But they had to ready if there was an ambush.

Ace: Let's spread out, Loonatics!

Duck and Lexi went in one direction, Rosie, Tech, and Ace went in the other direction, and they found the spot where Thunder the robo-horse used to be.

Rosie: Guys look! That robo-horse is gone!

Tech: Looks like Massive found what he came for.

Ace: What would Massive want with Hopalong's horse?

Rosie: Uh, to ride on it and attack us at the same time!

She had seen Massive riding on Thunder, while riding on a green gravity aura in the air above them. Ace and Tech looked up to see Massive, as he fired green auras down at them, like a western outlaw shooting at his enemy by the feet. Ace used Tech's gyro to keep himself from getting hit. Duck teleported right in front of Ace, wanting to take him down on his own, when some orange rope wrapped itself around Duck, tying him up. Ace looked to where the rope came from and noticed some movement by the chandelier. Massive got away on Thunder, and the Loonatics returned to HQ, where Tech was at the computer, while Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Rosie stood beside him.

Ace: Tech, were you able to find anything that we can use to track Massive?

Tech: I did a complete body sweep of Duck and found something most strange.

Lexi: Just tell me it's not moving. (shrudders)

Rosie: Relax Lex. It's only a piece of hair that doesn't belong to either him or any of us.

Tech: I ran it through my DNA constructor; analysis should be just about ready.

A large screen moved downward towards them. On screen, the analysis of the hair revealed its owner. A short, bald-headed man wearing a brown suit with black boots.

Lexi: I know him! That's Electro J. Fudd! He comes from a long line of famous hunters. I wonder what he's doing with Massive.

Duck: That loser? Fudd? He doesn't look like much of a hunter.

Lexi: Are you kidding? The Fudds have been great hunters since the beginning of time.

She picked up a remote control and displayed several images of Electro's ancestors, being distracted by a harmless animal while a larger and meaner one is right behind them before killing them.

Lexi: There was Elmer J. Fudd, who hunted down the world's biggest squirrel…until the squirrel went nuts. Minooka J. Fudd, known for his hunting of aquatic animals…before he disappeared. Ahab J. Fudd, who hunted a mysterious great whale…before the big chomp. And Promagnet J. Fudd, who hunted the great wooly mammoth…before the big stomp.

Rosie: Then this Electro J. Fudd must be a big time hunter, judging by the traits he shares with his ancestors.

Tech: But what could he possibly be hunting in Acmetropolis?

Just then, the alarm went off. The screen changed to an image of a pretty colored factory, where a cookie flag stood outside the building. Slam and Rev arrived on the scene when they heard the alarm.

Lexi: Looks like a break-in at Granny Fudge's Cookie Factory.

Ace: I have a feeling that when we find Massive, we'll find Fudd. Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The whole Loonatics team arrived at the Cookie Factory by jetpack, where Tech entered the code for everyone to get inside. As they cautiously entered the factory, a stream of flying cookies flew right in their faces or right past them. Massive was using his powers to bombard the Loonatics with cookies. The other Loonatics dove for cover while Slam ate the flying cookies.

Duck: Our secret weapon against a cookie attack. Slam, you're despicable.

Ace just grinned while Slam continued eating. When Duck glanced over at Rosie, she was munching on a cookie she had taken during the cookie attack.

Rosie: What? It's chocolate chip.

Duck: Ok…you and Slam are both despicable.

Ace: We gotta get Massive out in the open. Tech, you ready?

Tech: Good to go!

Ace: Spread out!

The Loonatics rushed around to different parts of the room to attack Massive. Duck tried throwing one of his orbs at Massive, but the villain blasted it right back at Duck to the wall. Ace tried blasting Massive with his laser vision to distract him while Rev gave Massive the old circle and stumble spin. But Massive exploded in a green aura ball, sending Rev, and an angry Duck, flying back. Duck got tied up on the rope of a crane hung by the ceiling. While being tied up, Duck kicked something hard and metal, and it fell into a large bowl of chocolate dough. While Massive was distracted, Tech and Rosie snuck up behind him, with Tech's gyro aimed and Rosie pointing her razor sharp claws at their target.

Tech: Gotcha right in my sight!

Rosie: Ready? Fire!

Tech fired the gyro and Rosie blasted a thunder claw right at Massive. Their shots combined as they both struck Massive, who began to shake violently and exploded in a pile of scrap metal. Tech and Rosie stared in surprise. From the giant bowl of chocolate dough, a large robot figure climbed out. Ace knew the robot was Electro J. Fudd when he mentioned his name and the robot escaped the factory. Duck teleported himself off the crane and back onto the floor, and gave a yell when he saw Massive's dismantled body parts, then he calmed down.

Duck: Old metal head was nothing but a robot.

Tech: Massive's CPU might just contain some useful information.

Ace: Tech, get that robo brain back to the lab. We gotta learn all about it and Fudd.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

Back at HQ, Ace, Lexi, Rosie, and Tech were at the computer.

Ace: I did some snooping, and found that Hopalong Chiron and Granny Fudge also went missing around the time Scooter Bullock disappeared, all tops in their fields.

Lexi: So what's the connection between a great hunter like Fudd and a rampaging robot?

Ace: Well, hunters are known for their decoys.

Duck: A decoy? For who?

Ace: Maybe the Fuddmister has a collection going on and all that's left is to add the top crime fighter in Acmetropolis.

Duck: Well, that would have to be me.

Lexi: _That_ would have to be Ace.

Duck: Very funny.

Ace: It's time to turn the tables on the hunter and make him the huntee.

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics landed in a quiet, dirty, deserted back alley.

Ace: When Fudd sees me all alone, he won't be able to resist making his move.

Lexi: Isn't this pretty risky?

Ace: It's the only way to flush him out and get him to lead us to where he's holding the others.

The rest of the Loonatics hid in different parts of the alley while waiting for Fudd to capture Ace and lead them to the other missing people. While waiting on a nearby rooftop, Rosie spotted Fudd flying off towards space, carrying a captured Duck in a glowing green net over his back. Wait a minute? Duck? Captured?

Rosie: (shocked) Oh heck! Duck! (through COM) Ace, come in!

Ace: What's up, Rosie?

Rosie: Your plan didn't work! Fudd captured Duck, and I don't know where they could be heading!

Ace: Calm down, Rosie. We'll find them.

-0o0o0-

It took a while for the Loonatics to track down where Duck and Fudd are, but they arrived on time at the Intergalactic Prison Ship, where Ace pulled a robot scam on Otto the Odd, the one responsible for kidnapping Scooter Bullock, Hop-Along Time Run, Granny Fudge, and other famous people. But Otto pulled his own robot scam on Ace and others and was about to freeze them with his large freezing ray gun, when Duck and Electro Fudd appeared, both having worked together to escape Otto. Duck tossed an orb on Otto, knocking him into the path of the freeze ray.

Ace: Nice move, Duck!

Duck: Yes, that was a pretty nice move, if I say so myself.

Slam: That's my duck!

Rosie: I'm so proud of you, Duck.

Rev: Always knew you had it in you, well not always knew, but I always suspected it well and every now and then, but that's almost as good as always knowing, you know what I'm saying?

Tech: (clams Rev's beak shut) You did good, Duck.

Ace: These are for you, Fuddy.

He placed handcuffs on Electro Fudd's wrists, placing him under arrest.

Electro Fudd: Hey, this isn't right. It's supposed to be me capturing you, rabbit!

Lexi: Looks like your days as a hunter for hire are over, Fudd!

Ace: Well at least you don't have far to go in your nice new home at Prison Station Alpha.

Now that Otto has been frozen, Tech activated the freeze ray to revive Otto's other victims like Ron Murkier, Murray Penzer, Granny Fudge, Scooter Bullock, Hopalong Chiron, and Boinky Oink. Duck was so busy boasting about himself that he accidently hit the machine and got himself frozen, for a short time.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Billy West - Electro J. Fudd

Kevin Michael Richardson - Massive


	21. It Came from Outer Space

**It Came From Outer Space**

When Rev hacked into Tech's computer, he and Lexi play what they believed was a simulated video game. But when Tech entered, he was shocked for what they had done, and he told them it was an X-3000 automated weapons system, and Lexi had just launched a missile against an asteroid cluster that once belonged to Melvin the Martian, along with his robotic dog Sergeant Sirius. When Melvin contacted the Loonatics, he complained about the damage Lexi and Rev had done.

Melvin: …also for destroying my galactic death cruiser, my collection of hand painted space dishes, my Martians playing poker painting, and my Martian frog and monkey statue. I demand you surrender at once or your planet will be destroyed.

The room was filled with horrified gasps for second, until Melvin made a compliment.

Melvin: By the way, nice missile targeting.

Lexi: Thanks. Uh, I mean…(smiles innocently) it was an accident.

Rev: (hand on Lexi's shoulder) Yeah, we thought we were playing a game but it wasn't a game it was real, but of course you knew that or you sort of knew that if you didn't know that…you know?

Duck: Ah, I'd say mini mean and green here is all talk!

Melvin: Brave words from someone who's a finger snack from where I come from.

Duck: Like I haven't heard that one before. I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of a moon with that thing!

Melvin: Oh really?

The Martian pushed a button and beams shot out and blasted the moon into an explosion, shocking Duck, who then tried to be cool about it.

Duck: Easy shot. I bet you could hit something smaller like – like those stars over there!

Another beam shot out from the Martian's spaceship and blasted at several stars, leaving nothing but darkness in space.

Duck: (gasps) Ok, another easy shot. How about trying the sun buddy? But this time, with your eyes shut-

Before he could finish his sentence, Ace clammed Duck's beak shut.

Ace: Let's not get carried away here, Duck. Leave something to twinkles up there.

Lexi: Maybe I should do the talking. I mean, I am the one who caused this.

The girl bunny approached the screen, then tried to flatter Melvin by complimenting him on his outfit.

Lexi: Hi, Mr. Melvin the Martian sir, heh, love your helmet and those shoes, I always heard that Martians had the best fashion sense.

Duck: Best fashion sense? The guy's wearing a tutu?

Slam chuckled while Duck walked over to the screen and pushed Lexi aside to open that big, fat, beak of his again.

Duck: Listen cornball, if you take over Acmetropolis, it's just gonna be one more planet for you to keep track of.

Melvin: True. I do have so many planets. It's hard to keep count.

Rosie: (moves Duck aside) Mr. Melvin, just ignore Duck. Please don't try to take over or destroy our planet, it's our home and we're happy down here. Why, if Duck said it would be hard to keep track of our planet, it's not like you'd shrink Acmetropolis just to make room.

Melvin: Good idea! I won't destroy your planet…

Ace, Lexi, Rev, Tech, and Slam smiled with relief, for a moment.

Melvin: I'll shrink everything on it and add it to my collection!

Now everyone's faces were filled with shock. Rosie's jaw dropped, then face palmed.

Rosie:_ UGH! I am such an idiot!_

Duck: Good job, toots. Although I could've handled it easy. Now he's only going to…(gasps) SHRINK OUR PLANET!?

Lexi: (approaches screen) Please, don't do anything rash just because I thought I was playing some silly game.

Melvin: You must be a very good game player. Hmm…I've just learned a new game interstellar checkers. Unfortunately, Sergeant Sirius lacks a CPU strong enough to master suck a game. (Sirius licks him) He's more of a rock, paper, scissors kind of robot.

Rosie: I guess that is pretty rough.

Lexi: That's too bad. It's not much fun playing games when no one around has your skills.

Both girls glanced back at the guys. Slam had a bored expression, Duck was picking at something in his ear, Ace, Tech, and Rev had frowns on their faces.

Lexi: Believe me. I can relate.

Melvin: Oh goody! Then it's settled. I won't shrink or destroy your planet, I'll just take _you._

Lexi: (gasps) What do you mean take me!?

Protective Ace walked over and placed his hands on Lexi's shoulders as he glared at Melvin.

Ace: Alright, listen here space cadet, no one's taking Lexi!

Melvin: Ooooh!

Rosie: (frowns) If you want to take someone, you can take me instead of Lexi! I'm the one who blew up your ship by accident!

Like Ace, Tech suddenly became protective as he walked over to Rosie, grabbed her arm, and forcibly pulled her a couple feet away from the large screen.

Tech: Rosie, lying to protect Lexi won't change his mind! And I'm not taking any chances of letting you go to the Martians!

Melvin: You have twenty four hours to reconsider, after that Acmetropolis will be very hard to find on any map!

The screen went off as the space ship left, leaving Lexi dismayed. Moments later, Ace, Duck, Rev, Tech, and Rosie were in Tech's lab. Tech was at the computer typing.

Ace: There's gotta be something we can do to stop the little pipsqueak. I mean, you are a super-genius.

Tech: True, but the Martian civilization is ten million years ahead of ours. They can do a few things even I can't do.

Duck: You mean like wearing a tutu out in public?

Tech: I mean, like producing a trillion times the power of our entire planet. With that much juice, we're toast.

Lexi and Rosie gasped when they heard this, then they both silently walked away from Rev, who was standing behind the guys.

Ace: Well, we got no choice. If Tiny wants a war, we'll give him a war.

Duck: Or we could just give him what's her name.

He was obviously referring to Lexi. The guys frowned at Duck, but what surprised them was that Lexi actually agreed with Duck.

Lexi: Listen guys, Duck's right. I'm the one to blame. I feel like Helen of Troy.

None of the guys seemed to know about Helen of Troy as they glanced confused faces.

Lexi: Her beauty brought on the Trojan War?

Duck: Puh-lease, this isn't about your beauty but about your Ballistic Bunny Blast. But I do agree you deserve the blame.

Rosie: Wait! I'm the one gave Melvin the idea to shrink our planet in the first place. The blame should go to me.

Duck: Ok, you deserve the blame!

Rev: Nope! I'm the one who hacked into Tech's computer in the first place, which makes me the one to blame.

Duck: Right! You deserve the blame!

Tech: But I created the weapons system program. If anyone's to blame, it's me.

Duck: (teleports on Tech's lap) I agree.

He quacked back to Lexi and Rev, with Tech still sitting on his chair.

Duck: I saw there's plenty of blame here for all four of you.

The mallard spun Tech around in his chair, and then quacked back over to Ace.

Duck: Hey, maybe we can ship them all out.

Ace just glared at Duck. There was no way he would ship his fellow teammates and friends, even Lexi, to the Martians.

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

After twenty four hours later, Ace and Duck and Lexi kept a look out for the Martians.

Ace: Well, it's been twenty four hours and still no sign of the Martians.

Duck: I knew short stack was bluffing.

Lexi: Uh, don't think so.

The Martian warships had arrived and they began shrinking all buildings in sight. The Acmetropolis Military tried to stop them, but the warships had some kind of force field around them and they shrank the giant Trollbot Military robots or trucks. The news of the invasion went all over the news. Slam was most upset when his favorite restaurant Pizza Fest had been shrunk.

Slam: No pizza!

Tech: I'm putting up the deflector shields. I don't know how long they'll last without more power.

Duck: Uh, maybe you can plug them into a couple different outlets.

Tech: (sarcastically) You're brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?

Up in his spaceship, Melvin watched with glee as his Martian army shrank any building they came upon in Acmetropolis.

Melvin: Sergeant Sirius, pretty soon I'll have all of Acmetropolis in the palm of my hand, literally. (cackles)

_Commercial break at this point._

Back at the Loonatics Tower, Tech tested out his newly larger built molecular reconstructor on a snow globe to make it grow from small to tall.

Ace: So, uh, you think this zooked up gizmo will do the job?

Tech: Well, the molecular reconstructor is my design only hitch is we're gonna need a lot more to get all of the shrunken buildings back to size. We barely have enough power to keep up the shields.

Lexi stood close by, feeling even more guilty about the trouble she caused. Rosie placed her hand on her shoulder. She too felt some guilt about the invasion. After all, she was the one who gave Melvin the idea to shrink Acmetropolis.

Rosie: I know you're feeling bad, Lexi. You're blaming yourself for this whole mess you believe you caused, when you really shouldn't.

Lexi: Oh, thanks.

Rosie: I mean, most of the blame can go to me. I was the one who gave Melvin the idea to shrink our planet. If anyone should surrender to Melvin, it's me. I've been risking my life to protect you and the guys from harm many times because you're all my closest friends. Maybe it's time I make the ultimate sacrifice, because not only will I save Acmetropolis, but it will save you the trouble of surrendering yourself to Melvin.

Lexi: (embraces Rosie) Aw, Rosie. You're the best and wisest friend any girl could ever have.

Duck: (pops up) What are you girls talking about over here?

Lexi: It's nothing, Duck!

Meanwhile, the shields' power was starting to weaken. Tech went to the keyboard and started typing.

Tech: It's the power grind! We're losing power shields! According to my calculations, Melvin's forces will break through by morning!

Ace: Well no one's turning our headquarters into a doll house!

Tech: I'll reroute the available power. I can't say how long it will hold up.

Lexi took one look up at the screen, watching the warships break through the shields, and she made her decision as she walked off, thinking about what Rosie had said.

The next morning, the Loonatics, minus Lexi, were all sleeping at the round table. Ace was the first to wake up as he yawned, stretched his arms out, and rubbed his eyes, but then he noticed there wasn't any Martian warship in sight on screen.

Ace: (gasps) Tech! Wake up! (nudges Tech) The Martian Army! Where are they?

Tech's reaction was the same as Ace, then he pushed a button to show another image on screen of the Martian Army leaving Acmetropolis.

Tech: They're retreating?

Ace: Why would they do that?

Tech: No clue.

Rev: Don't ask me.

Rosie: I wish I knew.

Slam: I don't know. I'm hungry.

Duck: (teleports on top of TV screen) I guess Martian Boy finally realized who he was up against, the greatest action hero in the galaxy!

Rosie: Duck, come down from there or you'll fall and hurt yourself!

Duck: (teleports to Rosie's side) What are you, my mother?

Ace: (looks around) Hey, uh, anyone seen Lexi?

Everyone looked around the room. Lexi wasn't here at all. They noticed a pink hologram card on the table. Tech picked it up and examined it.

Tech: This might explain. It's from Lexi.

Ace: A hologram?

Tech played the hologram and it showed a tiny image of Lexi in the center of the table.

Hologram Lexi: Hi guys. Sorry to skip out on you without a goodbye, but I knew you'd try to take me out of what I have to do. I decided to take Melvin up on his offer.

She blew a kiss, in Ace's direction, as her hologram disappeared. Ace had suddenly become distressed that Lexi had left him.

Ace: Wh-what? I mean, why would she do that?

Duck: Pfft! You knew women, when they get something into their heads, there's no stopping them. You could try, but they never listen.

Rosie: Don't make it sound so bad, Duck! Lexi's heart was probably in the right place just to save Acmetropolis from getting shrunk!

But Lexi's hologram had left a PS, for Rosie.

Hologram Lexi: Oh! Almost forgot. Thanks for your advice, Rosie. You were right. It is better to sacrifice yourself then to let all perish. I'll miss you the most.

When Lexi's hologram disappeared, Rosie felt her eyes get watery for a second. But then she noticed the glares of her teammates. Everyone was now mad at her as Rosie tried to explain herself.

Rosie: Um, I was completely taken out of context? Hehe.

Duck: The cat's out of the bag, toots! First you got Martian Boy shrinking our planet, now you got Lexi "sacrificing herself" for the good of Acmetropolis!

Rosie: But I only told her that I intended to-

But it seemed no one wanted to hear her explanation as Ace spoke to Tech.

Ace: Ok Tech, you and Rosie can use your molecular reconstructor to size things up while the rest of us of after Lexi.

As the yellow rabbit turned to leave, Tech quickly grabbed Ace's shoulder to stop him.

Tech: Unfortunately, my remote security scanner indicates that the Martians space craft is in impenetrable.

Rev: Hmm. Say, remember when Lexi said about feeling like Helen of Troy, maybe we can make her really feel that way.

Ace and Tech looked at Rev, wondering what he was talking about. Rosie had her back turned and her head hung low in shame. First she accidently gave Melvin the idea to shrink their planet, now she gave Lexi the idea to go to Melvin when it should've been her, and now the guys were angry with her for all the bad ideas she had made when she was only trying to help. What's worse is she was forced to stay at HQ with Tech while the others go rescue Lexi. But Rosie's expression gave a determined frown remembering Lexi had called her the best and wisest friend she ever had, and as her best friend she would go after Lexi and rescue her from Melvin.

**RED TRIANGLE**

Half an hour later, Ace and Duck and Slam and Rev had built a Trojan horse to launch into space and delivered to Melvin's space craft and were taken, roughly aboard, into the space craft. Lexi was playing interstellar checkers with Melvin on hover boards and shrinking the chess pieces. She had seen Ace and the others come out of the Trojan horse on security camera so Lexi distracted Melvin for another rematch. When the guys exited out of the Trojan horse, a pair of golden amber eyes was staring out at them while hidden inside the Trojan horse's front left hoof, and overhearing what they were saying.

Ace: Where to start looking? This bucket of bolts is huge!

Rev: And there seems to be nobody around with everything automated, no wonder Melvin the Martian is lonely, can you imagine what it would be like to be all alone, not having anyone to talk to day after day after day after day after day-

Duck: (sarcastically) Yeah. Paradise.

Ace: Alright, here's the plan. Duck and I will look for Lex, Slam you cover us and try not to eat anything.

Slam: No eat?

Ace: (stern frown) Mm-hmm.

Slam: Ok, ok.

Ace: Rev, find the ship's computer and begin the upload.

Rev: I'm already there!

In a flash, Rev took off to find the ship's computer. When Ace and Duck left, Slam stood guard by the Trojan horse. He then noticed a large hole had been cut open from the Trojan horse's left front hoof. As he inspected the damage, the devil got an electrical jolt from the back and he passed out to the floor. Rosie stood over Slam's body, then hauled him underneath the Trojan horse to keep him out of the camera's sight.

Rosie: Sorry Slam.

Back on Earth at the Loonatics Tower, Tech spotted the Martian ships coming back to Acmetropolis.

Tech: Rosie, we got trouble! Help me raise the deflector shields and…Rosie? Where are you?

But Rosie wasn't in the same room as he was in. The coyote in green discovered a note on the table. It was from Rosie. Tech's heart fell as he read her letter.

"_Tech, by the time you receive this letter, you'll realize I'm not in headquarters anymore. You and the guys know I'm the one to blame for Lexi's departure. So I've snuck inside the Trojan horse to go to Melvin's space craft and find Lexi. I only told Lexi that I intended surrender myself to Melvin to protect Lexi and Acmetropolis because it was me who gave Melvin the idea to shrink our planet. That's why she called me her best friend, and best friends can't desert one another when they're in trouble. I'll be fine. Signed Rosie."_

Tech: (distressed) Oh no. No! She can't be gone!

But when he checked the security footage throughout headquarters, he realized it was true. Rosie had gone to save Lexi. Tech now felt guilty for being mad at Rosie earlier.

Tech: Oh Rosie, why didn't I listen to your explanation?

Back on Melvin's space craft, Rosie quietly crawled up on the ceiling with her super feline agility as she followed Ace and Duck while they searched throughout the ship for Lexi.

Duck: We'll never find Lexi. I say we cut our losses and go home. We can divide up our stuff and call it a day. There's a sequent jacket I had my eye on.

Ace: Duck!

Duck: What? You can have first pick.

Ace: (eyes glance at ceiling) You can come down now, Rosie.

Realizing that she had been caught, Rosie jumped down from the ceiling and landed on all fours to the floor, surprising Duck.

Duck: Aaaah! What are you doing here!?

Rosie: I snuck in by Trojan horse when you weren't looking. How did you know I was here?

Ace: I saw your eyes peering out from inside the horse's leg. You cats need to be careful not to let your prey see your eyes.

Rosie: Right…anyway, Lexi is my best friend and I know it's my fault she surrendered herself to Melvin-

Ace: Eh, we'll talk about this later.

But they eventually found Lexi still playing interstellar checkers with Melvin.

Melvin: Your primitive bunny brain, Lexi, is not match for my superior Martian mind.

Just then, Ace's wrist communicator beeped. He and Duck got down for cover behind the railing as Ace communicated with Tech.

Ace: What's up, Tech?

Tech: Rosie's not at HQ! She left a note explaining that she had snuck into your Trojan horse and is probably searching the space craft for Lexi!

Ace: We already know, Tech. We found her. Anything else?

Tech: The Martians double-crossed us. The warships are back.

As the Martian warships started shrinking the buildings in Acmetropolis, Lexi shrunk a piece at the checkerboard.

Tech: The weird thing is the pattern of city parts being miniaturized kind of looks like a checker board.

As Ace looked at the checkerboard, he noticed a pattern in how interstellar checkers is being played and how the city is being shrunk.

Ace: Checkerboard, huh? You might wanna cover quadrant 8-C.

So Tech put up a shield at the place where Ace mentioned, and the shield protected the building from being shrunk.

Tech: Hey, it worked!

Ace: Now cover 4-G and king me!

Tech: What?

Ace: Just do it.

Tech did as he was told, and another building was shielded from being shrunk.

Tech: Right again? How'd you know?

Ace: Let's just say that space shrimp doesn't exactly play by the rules.

_Commercial break at this point._

Lexi: Isn't there some other game you wanna play?

Melvin: No, interstellar checkers is even more fun that tic tac toe.

Lexi: Oh! Here's a thought, if your gonna play checkers, learn the game!

Sirius came over to Melvin, uttering strange beeping noises.

Melvin: Someone brought me a gift? Oh goody! I usually don't receive many gifts this deep in space. (Sirius beeps) There's a note?

The robot dog printed out the note for Melvin to read.

Melvin: "Please accept this gift with our apologies. Your friends and not your mortal enemies, the Loonatics." (chuckles) How nice. (Sirius beeps) Yes, I bet it's one of those puzzle games that you take apart and can never put back together. Oooh, I love puzzle games! Come along, Sirius!

When Melvin and Sirius left, Duck quacked himself right behind Lexi.

Duck: Surprise!

Lexi gave a startled gasp as Rosie and Ace, who gave Lexi a quick hug, when they arrived.

Ace: Thank goodness your ok, Lex!

Rosie: (hugs Lexi) I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried!

Lexi: Whoa! Easy on the hugs, you two.

Duck: I organized a rescue mission to save you!

Lexi: Right, was that before or after you planned to divide up my things?

Duck: Uhhh…

Lexi: Super hearing? Remember?

Duck: Hey, you'd had to have a warrant to use those things.

Lexi: Look guys, I appreciate you coming, but I can't leave. I made a deal to save Acmetropolis.

Ace: Well your little playmate already broke that deal. He somehow rigged the checkerboard to his weapons system. Every time you make a move, a part of Acmetropolis is zapped…toy size!

Lexi: What!? You mean I'm destroying stuff by accident again!?

Duck: Old habits die hard.

Ace: Time to jet!

**PINK TRIANGLE**

Rev was at the Martian ship's computer and contacted Tech, who told Rev to locate the primary energy processor and futon laser back to HQ so he could recharge the reconstructor to save all of Acmetropolis. Rev did it all in the blink of an eye. Meanwhile, Ace and Lexi and Duck and Rosie were looking out through the window to the shuttle hangar where the Trojan horse was kept with Slam.

Lexi: Ace, we got problems. Look!

Slam pointed at the damaged booster rockets from the horse's back feet.

Ace: The booster rockets must've been damaged when we were brought aboard. We'll never get lift off.

Lexi: Then we'll just have to boost one of Melvin's shuttles.

Ace: (through com.) Rev, you might us right at the doc bay right…(Rev appears) away.

Rev: Energy uploaded to Acmetropolis is under way and will be completed eight minutes, or maybe nine minutes depending on the solar winds, but my guess would be eight minutes, but to be safe I would say nine minutes.

Ace: Eh, why don't you tell me on the way? You know how I love those long, rambling stories.

Rev: (notices Rosie) What are you doing here!? You should be at HQ with Tech!

Rosie: Listen, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, but I only told Lexi that I intended to surrender myself to Melvin to keep her and Acmetropolis safe because I was the one who gave Melvin the idea to shrink Acmetropolis in the first place. So I snuck onboard the Trojan horse so I can rescue Lexi myself and make it up to you guys.

Ace: But, why didn't you say anything before?

Rosie: (frowns) You never gave me a chance to explain.

Lexi seemed to take Rosie's side as she too glared at the boys, all now feeling guilty for ignoring Rosie when they should've listened to her.

Ace: Oh...well…uh…sorry, kid.

Rev and Duck looked sorrowfully at the jaguar while Slam grunted "Sorry."

Rosie: It's alright, guys. Now let's get out of here before Melvin finds out we're here.

As everyone proceeded to the shuttle hangar, Sirius spotted them on camera and sounded the alarm. Red lasers shot out from the walls, but Ace quickly defended his teammates with his Guardian Strike Sword, reflecting the laser blasts back at where they came from, although one of the lasers blasts burnt Duck on the tail as he and the others made their getaway. When the lasers stopped shooting, Ace suddenly came face to face with Melvin, who was flying on hover shoes, and holding a PU 36 explosive space modulator. So Ace used the same trick his ancestor used to outsmart Melvin and let him get blown up by his own explosive. Melvin's helmet tattered helmet bounced into the shuttle hangar and towards the Trojan horse.

Ace: C'mon guys, we gotta get going while there's still some going!

They all boarded one of Melvin's space shuttles and launched out of the Martian space craft back to Earth (Rosie sat next to Duck). Ace contacted with Tech on the way back.

Ace: So Tech, what's the news? Did the download work?

Tech: Perfectly! I should have no problem restoring all of Acmetropolis back to normal.

With his molecular reconstructor fully charged and sitting on top of the green globe, Tech increased each and every building in all of Acmetropolis back to its normal size. When the space shuttle arrived back to HQ and the gang met up with Tech, he gave a scolding frown at Rosie for her sneaking off to save Lexi.

Rosie: I know, I'm sorry I left you, but I had to save Lexi-

Tech: Because she's your best friend, I understand. But please don't do that again.

His expression had changed from a mad one to a happy yet relieved face. Rosie smiled, knowing that Tech had read her letter and understood her feelings.

But back on Melvin's space craft, Melvin was angry and insulted by his failure.

Melvin: You may think you've gotten away, but this time I'm really going to blow up Acmetropolis!

He pressed a button on a remote control, and hundreds of missiles came hurling towards Acmetropolis. The Loonatics saw the missiles coming on the screen above them.

Ace: (gasps) Missiles! And they're heading straight towards Acmetropolis!

Rev: There's something we can and I know just who can do it, and that would be you Lexi, by using your Ballistic Bunny Blast to clobber those missiles just like you clobbered Melvin's space craft!

Lexi: Yeah! If I did once by accident, well twice, I can do it this time on purpose!

Duck: What!? You're leaving the fate of our planet in the hands of some joystick juggler!?

Rosie: Lexi can handle it, Duck! I know she can! Pretend like you're playing a video game like before, Lexi!

Lexi: Thanks Rosie.

Ace: You go, bunny. Kick some Martian butt!

Lexi approached the halo screens of the automated weapons system and started using her special "Ballistic Bunny Blast" move on the automated weapons system to destroy the missiles.

Rev: What do you think she calls that move, Ace?

Ace: Let me guess, the Ballistic Bunny Blast!

One by one, the missiles were destroyed by the laser blasts sent by Lexi from HQ.

Lexi: Game's almost over. Just one more target to take care of.

In his space craft, Melvin was wondering why the planet wasn't destroyed yet, and he said his ancestor's famous line.

Melvin: Where's the kaboom!? There was supposed to be a world shattering kaboom!

At HQ, Lexi targeted Melvin's space craft with one word.

Lexi: Checkmate.

And Melvin's computer detected a laser blast that targeted the ship.

Melvin: Oh dear. I hate it when this happens.

The laser blast blew up Melvin's space craft, while Melvin got away, unharmed, on his chariot with Sirius taking the lead. At the Loonatics' HQ, everyone cheered for Lexi for saving Acmetropolis and getting rid of Melvin the Martian. Lexi wiped her forehead in relief. Ace gave Lexi a thumbs up while Rev placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling. Rosie threw her arms around Lexi from behind, giving her a big hug.

Duck: Yeah, I knew she could do it all along.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**

At Tech's lab/bedroom, everyone watched as Tech made Rev promise to never ever touch or play with his stuff again.

Rev: I swear I'll never ever tamper with any of your inventions again, never ever again, never. Even with something as tempting as…saaaay…what's this do?

The red roadrunner spotted a cord with a blinking red button and was tempted to pull it.

Tech: PLEASE, keep your hands off my stuff!

But when Rev yanked the cord, a cage came down from nowhere and trapped Rev inside it.

Rosie: (arms folded crossly) Rev, what did we say about touching Tech's things?

Duck: Heh! And they say I'm the troublemaker.

Meanwhile up in outer space, Melvin was still riding in his chariot with Sirius driving him, into a darkened part of space.

Melvin: Well, back to the old drawing board. Oh my! It's awfully dark out here. Maybe I should've kept a few stars around for a night light.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Joe Alaskey - Melvin Martian


	22. LU Cartoon: Roadrunner vs Coyote

_**BIO: While Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Slam leave for the Island of Apocalypso, Rosie is staying behind with Tech and Rev, but she can't stand it having the two boys bet over who's in charge. The bet goes too far when Tech and Rev attempt to seduce Rosie. (The love triangle between Rosie, Tech, and Rev reminded me of the love triangle between Korra, Mako, and Bolin. Imagine Rosie as Korra, Tech as Mako, and Rev as Bolin). But when Rosie is in trouble, Tech and Rev put aside their differences to rescue her. This is not an actual episode; it's like one of those short five minute short cartoons or a Pixar short. If they made a DVD, this little cartoon short would be on Bonus Material.**_

**Loonatics Unleashed Cartoon: Roadrunner vs. Coyote**

Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Slam left the Loonatics Tower in their hovercraft for the Island of Apocalypso for their vacation. Tech, Rev, and Rosie stayed behind to look after things.

Ace: Now are you sure you're ok at staying behind?

Tech: Yeah, I can work on some of my side projects. (pleased) And it'll be the first I'll be totally in charge.

Rev: What are you talking you about being 'totally in charge?' This should be the first time that I'm in charge! You need to be second in charge, which has no real purpose, except to attend mail openings, check the locks at closing time…

Before Rev could continue to babble on, Tech rams him aside, and the two starting fighting. Rosie groaned and face palmed.

Ace: Yeah, sounds great. You're first job is to figure whose in charge. Eh, Rosie, make sure they don't do anything stupid.

Rosie nodded, then turned off the communicator screen, and turned her attention to Tech and Rev. The guys were rolling and tumbling on the roll, punching each other in the faces. Rosie walked over to them, grabbed Tech's ear and Rev's hair, forcibly pulled them apart, and dragged them to the table like a school teacher dragging two fighting boys by the ears to a timeout.

Rev: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go! Let go!

Tech: My ear! My ear! My ear!

She released her hold on them and the boys massaged their hair and ear, since the jaguar girl's grip on them hurt badly.

Rosie: You guys are acting like three year olds when you should remember that we're in charge of patrolling Acmetropolis while Ace and the others are out!

Rev: Yeah, you're right. We should make a bet on who does get to be in charge!

Rosie: What?

Rev: If I win, you let me use your stuff often.

Tech: But if I win, I'll use you for the guinea pig for my experiments.

The coyote and the roadrunner shook hands, sealing the bet, while Rosie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Rosie: _What_ _am I, invisible to them? Now I think I know how Lexi felt this morning! _Let's just relax and watch some TV.

The trio sat on the couch and Rev switched on the TV to the channel of cartoons.

Rev: Hey Rosie, wanna watch cartoons?

Rosie: If it's alright with Tech, then yes.

Tech: Nope! Change the channel. You should watch something that's more your age.

Rev: Like science documentaries, that's something you'd like to watch, Tech.

Tech: Give me that remote before my brain melts over cartoons!

He tried to grab the remote, but Rev pulled backward.

Rev: You have to catch me first, dog boy!

The roadrunner dashed away with the remote, followed by the irritated coyote. They chased each other to a room where Rev supposedly went inside. But when Tech past through the door, he stopped in his tracks. He looked back to where Rev was standing, waving the remote in his hand and grinning hugely. Tech looked down at his feet. He was standing in midair and it was a long drop. Tech whimpered nervously before he fell down, down, down to the streets below.

Sometime later, Rev went into Tech's lab and found a rope with a red button blinking on his left side.

Rev: Say, what does this button do?

When he pushed the button, an anvil dropped on Rev's head, flattening it. The anvil slipped off and Rev had a bump on his head with a silly grin on his face. Tech came out of hiding behind the door, smirking.

Tech: That's for earlier.

Rev: Ugh! This isn't over, Techy!

Later, Tech and Rosie were checking for anything suspicious happening in Acmetropolis when Rev tiptoed in with the vacuum cleaner. He switched it on and Tech was suddenly sucked right into the vacuum cleaner's bag.

Rev: Gotcha sucker! Meep Meep!

When Rev left, Rosie glared at Rev, then unzipped Tech out of the bag. Tech crawled out, covered in dust.

Tech: I'll get that dirty, fast-talking, ostrich!

Rosie: You alright, Tech?

Tech: I'm fine.

Rosie: You got your face all dusty. Let me clean it off for you.

She gently wiped his face with a handkerchief. A spark ignited within Tech's mind and the jolt ran through his entire body. Her touch was soft and tender. But she pulled the handkerchief away when she finished cleaning Tech's face off.

Rosie: That's better. You ok, Tech? Your face is red.

Tech: (blushing) What? My face is not red. It's a little hot in here, that's all.

Rosie: Oh. Then I'll go turn on the air conditioner.

As she left the room, she tripped on a wire rigged to the bottom of the door. It set off a booby trap meant for Tech. Rev pushed out of the way as tar poured down on him and feathers rained down upon him.

Rosie: Rev, are you alright?

Rev: Not really. That trap was meant for Tech, I wanted him to see who the big chicken around here is.

Rosie used her handkerchief to wipe Rev's face clean off. Just like Tech, Rev felt his entire face turn redder than his uniform when he felt Rosie's gentle touch.

Rosie: You better go clean yourself up.

When she left, Rev stared at her with such longing. He didn't notice the dust-covered Tech was behind him.

Tech: Why are you looking at Rosie like that?

Rev: (startled) Huh! What do you mean the way I'm looking at her?! I saw you give her that same look when she wiped face clean! You like her!

Tech: (blushes) What? No! Rosie and I are just friends!

Rev: Then why are you always rescuing her first? Did you have a crush on her ever since you two first met?

Tech: No, never! We're just friends!

Rev: Ok, can I have her then?

Tech: You what? No!

Rev: You see? That's why you don't want me or Duck around her because you like her. But if you said you two were just friends, I guess that makes me Rosie's boyfriend.

Tech: Oh no, you don't! You stay away from her!

Rev: How about this? This little bet of ours involves charming Rosie to see who she likes the most and whom she thinks should be in charge!

Tech: Deal!

Afterword, Rosie was getting a little hungry and looked through the kitchen for something to eat.

Tech: Hello Rosie.

The tone in Tech's voice sounded deep and seductive. Rosie glanced behind her to see Tech wearing that awesome blue cape with the matching boots.

Rosie: Why are you wearing the cape and boots, Tech?

Instead of answering, Tech approached her, in a seductive way. Rosie felt something was not right as she backed away to the corner of the wall, with Tech standing right over her. He reached into his green triangle pocket and pulled out a blue rose with a green steam, and placed it in Rosie's hair beside her left ear.

Tech: I've always known you to be the most beautiful, smartest, and compassionate girl in the team.

The coyote genius stroked her face, then lifted her chin up to make her look up at him. He moved closer to her to her face. Rosie was trapped in the coyote's embrace and warmth of his cape, for she couldn't fight back against his charms.

Tech: I admire those qualities in a girl like you. You're special.

His voice turned to a whisper when their noses touched, and his lips slightly touched hers, trying to lure her into his kiss. Rosie, having fallen under Tech's spell, would've kissed him if they hadn't been interrupted.

A flash of red sped in-between the coyote and the jaguar, making Tech spin around in a twister, and dragged Rosie into a different bedroom. Rosie just recovered from the sudden interruption when she noticed Rev, wearing a hot car racer's outfit. It was a black suit with red lining, and big red words RUNNER were on the front of Rev's chest.

Rosie: Wow Rev! You look nice.

Rev: Why, thank you. I noticed how you've always been the toughest and the quickest when it comes to fighting our enemies.

His fast tone seemed to slow down and he sounded just as seductive as Tech. Rev untied the red necktie that was around his neck and wrapped it around Rosie's neck.

Rev: And you're the nicest girl anyone's ever met.

He gave her a slight yank, pulling her closer to his face, until her nose slightly brushed against the tip of Rev's beak.

Rev: Not to mention the cutest.

Rosie stuttered nervously when Rev leaned in for a kiss. But thankfully, Tech barged into Rev's bed room, and grabbed Rev by the neck and flipped him over his shoulder. Rev hit the floor, but he wasn't hurt, he was as cross.

Tech: Good thing I caught you before you were about to do something stupid to her!

Rev: I'm not doing anything stupid to her! You were the one who was winning the bet when you had in your arms!

Rosie: Bet? Is that was this is all about? (scowls) You're both trying to flirt with me to win this stupid bet of yours on being in charge! (groans with agony) That's it! I've had it with you guys! You can both beat each other up your silly little traps all you want! I don't want any part of this if you won't listen to me if you keep fighting all the time! I promised Ace that you two wouldn't do anything stupid, but forget it!

She stomped out of Rev's room and towards the exit.

Rev: Where are you going?

Rosie: Away from both of you!

The door closed violently when Rosie left. Tech and Rev were left alone, stunned. But they started another argument, blaming the other for Rosie's leaving.

Tech: Now see what you've done!?

Rev: Me? You were the one who agreed to it!

Tech: _You_ were the one who came with this in the first place! Ace should've left me in charge! You're too childish for the job!

Rev: I am not!

As the two clashed, they didn't notice Duck had contacted them on the monitor. He was wearing a red wig, fake eyelashes, red lipstick on his bill, and a pink and blue outfit. The two rivals were still at each other's throats when Duck whistled loudly to get their attention.

Duck: Yo! Comedy duo, we got real problems here! We need your help!

Tech: Duck? What are you wearing?

Rev: Is this what you do when we're not around?

Duck: (wipes off makeup) Never mind my looks, but right now we're in trouble with crazy plant chicks that wanna take over our planet! Send a space air-craft to take us home and launch some missiles onto the Island of Apocalypso!

Tech: Will do!

Rev: One air craft and launched missiles coming right up!

Duck: Good! Uh, by the way, where's Rosie?

Tech didn't wanna talk about what happened so he turned off the monitor.

Rev: Gee, that was pretty weird to see Duck dressed up like a girl. He looked like my mom whenever she went out with pop.

No sooner they sent an air craft and missiles to Apocalypso, Tech and Rev's communicators beeped with red signals. That could only mean one thing: danger.

Tech: It's Rosie! She's in trouble!

Rev: Let's go get her!

Tech put on his jetpack and flew out of HQ, with Rev flying right beside him. The location took them to a construction site. The wrecking ball had accidently hit a building made with metal beam textures and now the entire building was falling apart. The coyote and roadrunner spotted Rosie, who was slashing her long sharp claws to cut the beams into pieces and to protect the workers. But the workers couldn't get out as the exit was blocked by a pile of fallen beams.

One metal texture broke loose and it came hurling down towards Rosie, who didn't notice, but Tech and Rev did, as they gasped in horror. Tech rushed over and raised his hands up, stopping the texture from falling onto Rosie. Then a red flash zoomed by, grabbing both Rosie and Tech, taking them to a safe distance away when a number of beams fell to the spot where they stood.

Rosie: What are you guys doing here?

Rev: We're here to save you, that's what's going on!

Tech: We gotta get these men to safety and quick!

Rosie: I have an idea! Tech, help me rip these steel textures in two! When we do, the workers will get out! Rev, use your speed to get the crewmen to safety!

Tech and Rev nodded, without questioning. Usually, they were the ones betting on who should be in charge and getting into mishaps and trouble. But Rosie had suddenly taken charge of the situation, like she knew what she was doing. Rosie and Tech rushed out and began using their powers to tear the metal textures in two. Rosie sliced the falling beams; Tech cleared a path for the workers to get out. When some weren't quick enough, Rev sped past the crewmen, grabbing them by either the arm or leg, and dragged them out of the site and to a safe distance away. When the last workman was out, Rev carried Tech and Rosie out of the construction site, just as then entire building came down completely.

Back at HQ, Tech and Rev apologized to Rosie for their actions and their behavior towards her.

Tech: Sorry for trying to flirt with you.

Rev: I guess we got a little carried away.

Rosie: I accept your apologies, and I'll admit you both looked handsome in your costumes, but you both gotta clean up your act and quit this silly bet you made. You both did well back at the construction site.

Tech: I suppose your right. (to Rev) Rev, I'm sorry for laying out those traps for you.

Rev: And I'm sorry for teasing you and for laying out my traps on you. So what do you say? Truce?

Tech: Truce! (shakes Rev's hand)

Rev: But you were great today, Rosie! You took charge of the situation and your plan worked just like you said. I wouldn't mind having you in charge cause you're so smart and so brave.

Tech: Me too. But promise us you'll contact us the next time you're in trouble. You had us worried when we saw the trouble you were in.

Rosie: Of course. I thought I could handle it on my own since you two were fighting. But you're both my friends, my two special friends!

Rosie hugged both of her friends at the same time, her left arm around Tech and her right arm around Rev. Rev wrapped both arms around Tech and Rosie, giving them a little squeeze. Tech stiffened at being hugged, but he left his soft side come out as he gave Rev and Rosie a squeeze back.

Later, the trio sat by the couch, watching the Acme Bowl, but they all fell asleep since they were tired after a long day. Tech and Rev slept on Rosie's shoulders, snoring quietly, while Rosie slept purring happily. It was then Ace, Duck, Lexi, and Slam returned from Apocalypso.

Duck: We leave HQ in your care and this is what we find!

The yelling woke Rosie, Tech, and Rev from their sleep. They sat up, chuckling nervously when they were caught sleeping together on the couch.

Tech: Welcome back, chief.

Ace: I see you guys worked out on the fight.

Rev: It was Rosie who took charge. You should've seen her today.

Ace: Well you should've seen Lexi when she took on the leader of the Apocazons.

Rosie: Apoca-what?

Duck: We'll explain later, toots. Right now, I wanna know why you were getting cuddly with Techy and Revy on the couch.

Rev: Uhhh, yeah, about that…we were just tired from a long day's work.

Tech: Why don't you explain why you were dressed like a girl, Duck?

Duck: I wasn't the only one! Ace wore a dress and makeup too!

Slam went to the kitchen to get himself a snack, when he tripped on some wire rigged to a booby trap, made by Rev for Tech earlier on. A pie sprung upward and splattered on Slam's face. Everyone looked to see Slam covered in lemon moraine pie, which he licked off with his big tongue, then they looked at Tech and Rev with mad looks, while the coyote and roadrunner showed guilty smiles and chuckled nervously.

Tech/Rev: We can explain.

Ace: From now on, I'll leave Rosie in charge of you guys when your left alone.

**That's All Folks!**


	23. In the Pinkster

**In The Pinkster**

A robbery of stolen weapons had occurred in the Acmetropolis Armory, it was the work of gangsters Stoney the Stone and Bugsy the Bug. At the Loonatics HQ, Zadavia informed the Loonatics about the robbery while watching the gangsters' high speed chase from the police on the news channel.

Reporter: The infamous Stoney the Stone and Bugsy the Bug have struck again, this time at the Acmetropolis Armory, leaving with an arsenal of weapons and a baffled police department.

Zadavia: Team, we have a problem.

Duck: You expect us to chase after ordinary crim-mini-nals!? If you haven't noticed, we're super crime fighters not local flat foots!

Zadavia: Put a sock in it, Duck! Stoney and Bugsy have been stealing all sorts of weapons, now we think they're after actinoid quarium 247, soon to be moved to a top secret location.

Duck: (yawns rudely) Yeah, that all sounds very uninteresting.

Rosie: Quiet Duck! (mutters) Just this once I wish Duck would be nicer. (to Zadavia) Pardon me, Zadavia, but what does this quarium have to do with us?

Zadavia: It's a rare icitoid, the only substance that can totally strip away your superpowers. What more powerful weapon to have than the one that could put the Loonatics out of business for good. I want you to find those crooks before they can try anything.

As everyone glanced up at the screen that displayed a meteor-like rock with an orange-yellowish glow around it, little did Rosie realize that her wish about Duck would soon come true.

-0o0o0-

While Stoney and Bugsy stole a hover truck to make their getaway, the Loonatics went to investigate the crime scene at the Acmetropolis Weapons Depot. Slam ordered a stacked order of boxed pizzas, but Duck refused to let Slam ate after they were done with the investigation. Suddenly, the truck Stoney and Bugsy were in drove past them, knocking everyone off their feet. A police officer had been on the gangsters' tail, but the gangsters' vaporized his hover scooter and he crashed onto the Loonatics' vehicles. The officer, whom Duck was happy to see, turned out to be his childhood friend, Pinkster Pig, whom he later introduced to everyone back at headquarters.

Duck: Hey guys, this is my oldest bud, Pinkster.

Rosie: Hello Pinkster. Nice to meet you.

Pinkster: It's nice to m-m-m-meet…see you all.

Slam grunted in question to Pinkster's trademark stutter.

Pinkster: I'm sorry, that's some kind of speech impe-speech imp-m-m-m…can't talk right, huh?

Rev and Slam glanced confused faces while Rosie gave them a look, as if to say don't be rude, so Rev went along with it.

Rev: Duck's told us all about you, well he's actually never told us anything about you, but I'm sure he wanted to tell us about you, but he never got around telling us-Eek!

The coyote quickly used one of his gizmos to shoot a tiny piece of rope around Rev's beak, just to shut him up before he could continue to blabber on.

Tech: Maybe if we gave Pinkster a chance he could fill us in.

Duck: Old corn-fed and I grew up in the same orphanage.

Rosie: _Wait a sec! Duck is an orphan!? Oh my gosh!_

Pinkster: But we were the last to cho-cho-cho-cho…picked.

Duck: Yeah, those were the good old days, well, they weren't always good, but they were old.

Pinkster: It was down to eh-eh-one last couple. Since it was a b-b-big decision, I suggested we flip a coin. It came up heads and Duck was the lucky one.

Ace: So, how long was it before you were chosen?

Pinkster: Hmm, that would be n-n-never.

Duck: (concerned gasp) No one ever adopted you?

Pinkster: Its ok, the important thing is you made it out. And now look at you, a super-crime fighter!

Duck: Aw, shucks. Well, it's not easy keeping a great bird down.

Pinkster: You guys are sure lucky doing what you do. I wasn't so lucky.

The pig explained that he had tried various different jobs, like medical experiments, all ending in failure. Then he showed them his I Can, can, an ordinary can with an eyeball on the front, which he used to tell himself that he can do whatever the impossible when in doubt. Then Pinkster asked if he could help catch Stoney and Bugsy, since he knew it was his fault they got away. So Duck "quacked" himself and Ace to a further spot in the room, where he convinced Ace to let Pinkster join them in catching Stoney and Bugsy.

It wasn't long when they got a sighting on Stoney and Bugsy at the Acmetropolis First National Spot. The Loonatics and Pinkster traveled to the bank and peered down through a skyline on the roof, where Stoney and Bugsy were stealing weapons from the guards instead of money.

Ace: We can't chance a frontal assault, too many civilians. We need to flush them out into the opening. Tech, you and Rosie set up your criminal catching gadgets at the entrance.

Tech: Right on it! I call it the Tech-Nabber 6000. All you have to do is push the red button.

Ace: Lexi, Slam, Cover the rear.

Lexi: You got it, Ace!

Slam: Got it!

Ace: I'm going in. When dumb and dumber start out, I'll signal you. Count to three and push the red button.

The bunny handed the remote control with the red button to Duck.

Pinkster: What about me? What's my jo-jo-jo-jo…assignment?

Duck: Hey, uh, maybe Pinkster can push the button.

The mallard handed the remote to Pinkster, but Ace took the remote out of the pig's hands.

Ace: Nah!

Duck: Look, any dumbbell can push a button!

Ace: I was thinking the same thing.

Rosie: C'mon Ace, give Pinkster a shot at this. All he has to do is push the red button.

Pinkster: (holds up can) I c-c-c-can do it! I c-c-c-can do it!

Duck: (pleading) Please? Huh, huh, huh?

Ace: (reluctantly) OK. (gives Pinkster remote) Wait for the signal, count to three, and push the button.

Pinkster: Signal…three…button…got it!

Down below, Tech and Rosie placed the criminal catching gadget at the front entrance. Inside the bank, Ace and Duck got the drop on Stoney and Bugsy, and as the criminals left the building, Pinkster failed to launch the trap in time and caught Ace and Duck instead.

The next morning, the news reporter recapped all the times the Loonatics' "new sidekick" Pinkster Pig has made the team fail and look "just plain Looney," such as freezing them in an ice cube, dropping a large crate on them, and setting off explosions, all of these incidents letting Stoney and Bugsy escape. Surprisingly, Duck even scolded the reporter for calling Pinkster a helping failure.

Ace: Listen Duck, Pinkster means well but…I'm afraid things just aren't working out.

Duck: I know old pork loin's not perfect but, maybe it's our fault for not finding out what he's good at.

Lexi: I've never seen this side of you, Duck. Caring so much about someone other than numero uno.

Rosie: But, it is nice to see you show a brotherly love for your best friend.

Lexi: (whispers to Rosie) There's an old saying be careful what you wish for. Duck being nice is…scary.

Rosie: (whispers) How did you know I wished for-

Lexi: (whispers) I have super hearing.

Ace: Yeah. I have a feeling there's more going on here than Duck developing a heart. So what gives, Gondi?

With a guilty expression, Duck decided to tell his team why he cared about Pinkster so much.

Duck: Ok, there may be something I forgot to mention before. When the couple at the orphanage flipped a coin to see who would be picked…what no one knew was…that it was my lucky two headed coin.

He reached into his pocket and took out his lucky two headed coin to show his surprised teammates.

Duck: It's been my fourth, deepest, darkest secret that cost me many sleepless nights. Well, at least two.

Lexi: Once again, the world of Duck makes sense.

The jaguar in blue frowned at Lexi, then decided to share her own secret.

Rosie: Hey, uh, Duck…when you told us you were orphan, you probably didn't know that you and I have something in common. Truth is…I'm an orphan too.

The Loonatics stared at Rosie, stunned and surprise.

Rev: What!? You're an orphan too? Why didn't you tell us?

Rosie: I don't know where I came or who my real parents are, but when I was a baby, I was adopted by a friendly childless human couple when they found me. As a little girl, I was unpopular and unappreciated, but if someone picked on me, I beat them up as any jaguar would.

Slam: (flabbergasted) Yeesh!

Rosie: But no matter what happened my parents were always there to support and comfort me. But on the day the meteor hit Earth when I woke up from the hospital, they told me the house was destroyed due to the meteor's radiation and my parents were…gone. So with my parents gone and the house destroyed and I couldn't go to school, I thought I'd leave Acmetropolis in search of a job and a place to live, until you guys found me.

Rev and Slam and Lexi were getting teary eyed while Ace and Tech and Duck looked sorrowfully at her.

Rev: Oh my gosh, that's so sad Rosie, we had no idea you were adopted just like Duck and we didn't know you lost your parents in the meteor crash, but why didn't you tell us in the first place?

Rosie: I never liked to talk about it. I was picked on for being an orphaned freak.

Ace: Well, we're not laughing at you for it. We all like you and we're real sorry to hear about it.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. They truly liked her and we're very sorry about her past.

Rosie: Thanks Ace.

Just then, the doors behind them parted open and Pinkster walked out, carrying two luggage, and looking very sad.

Duck: Pinkster, what's going on?

Pinkster: I'm sorry for being so much troub-trou-tro…such a screw up.

Seeing Duck look to his team for help in convincing Pinkster to stay, Ace tried to cheer up Pinkster, by lying a little bit.

Ace: Well, you know, I can honestly say that you've done better than any of us ever expected. Right?

Pinkster: Really?

Lexi: Pinkster, you're being too hard on yourself.

Duck: Well, that's probably what makes him such a perfectionist like me.

Everyone glared at Duck except for Rosie.

Rosie: Uh Duck, that's not even helping.

Pinkster: So, do you think I can help you tomorrow and guard the quarium 247?

Ace: The quarium 247?

For a second, Ace looked at Pinkster like he had done something so surprising, then he put on a smile and agreed to let Pinkster help.

Ace: Well, sure. There's no one I'd rather have at my side than the man in pink!

Pinkster: Wow! Thanks for believing in me! I promise you I can do it!

Feeling better already and much happier, Pinkster turned and skipped out the door, but he tripped on his way out.

The next day, the Loonatics were at the top secret location where the quarium was to be delivered. Slam and Rev kept a lookout on top of two tall buildings nearby. Ace, Lexi, Rosie, Duck, and Tech stood outside the building while on guard.

When Pinkster came back with an empty box of doughnuts he had eaten, the quarium 247 had arrived, escorted by a patrol hover car and two floating discs. Ace just told Pinkster to stand where he was and not to move. But as the quarium got inside the vault, Pinkster "accidently" dropped his can and it bounced into the building. Tech immediately shut off the security system to keep Pinkster safe.

Then Stoney and Bugsy arrived by parachute and managed to get inside the building to steal the quarium. Ace told everyone that if the Einstein Twins get to the quarium first, they would use it to get rid of the Loonatics' powers forever and their butts would glow brighter than a full moon.

Tech, Rev, and Rosie managed to get to the vault while their friends were trapped on the other side of the shut in security wall. Another criminal catching gadget had been placed by the entrance of the vault.

Rosie: We gotta make sure those crooks don't get their hands on the quarium!

Tech: Not to worry. When the boys turn the corner, they'll face the Tech-Nabber 7000.

Rev: That's a far improvement on the Tech-Nabber 6000 which it looks-

The speedster was cut off when a blast knocked the remote control out of the hands of the genius. It somehow activated the trap, and Tech, Rev, and Rosie were caught in the claw of the trap as Stoney and Bugsy came out of their hiding place.

Rev: Completely different but exactly the same, but different.

Stoney: Shut up.

Rev: And it's marked 7000 instead of 6000 and from this bird's eye view I call that completely different.

Stoney: (grabs Rev's beak) Shut up, shuttin' up!

Tech: Thank you.

Rosie rolled her eyes at Tech while the claw around their bodies lifted them high in the air, away from the crooks. As Bugsy tried to open the safe, Ace and the others arrive.

Ace: Eh, what's up, short stack?

Stoney shot laser blasts from his gun while Ace reflected the laser blasts with his sword. Then Ace reflected another blast off his sword, and the beam knocked the gun out of Stoney's hand, and Ace picked it up.

Ace: Looks like its back to the pokey!

But their victory was cut short when Pinkster bumped into Ace, causing him to drop the gun and for Stoney to pick it up, then threaten Pinkster's life while Duck looked on worried for his friend's safety.

Stoney: Back off! Anyone tries anything and pork chop gets it!

Duck: Don't worry pork chop, I mean Pinkster, we'll save you! Just don't exactly know how!

Stoney: You, long ears! Open the safe!

Ace: Eh, I don't think so.

Pinkster: B-B-Better do as he says.

Stoney: And make it fast, rabbit!

So Ace typed in the code and the quarium floated out of the vault.

Stoney: Now drop it. I said drop it!

Ace: Whatever you say, munchkin.

Grinning, Ace pressed a button on the machine that carried the quarium, and bottom edge of the machine fell on Stoney's foot, causing him to yell in pain. Then Ace kicked the gun out of Stoney's hand. Pinkster freed himself from Stoney's grip and he rushed out to grab the falling gun, then he pointed it at Stoney and Bugsy.

Duck: Way to go, Pinkster!

But…Pinkster turned the gun on Duck, Lexi, and Slam.

Duck: Pinkster…what are you doing?

The pig's brows wrinkled on his forehead as he gave the mallard an evil expression, matching his deep tone.

Pinkster: I don't go by Pinkster no more, that was my orphan name. I'm now Pink the Pug! The jig's up rodent, hands off the crew!

Ace had to let go of Stoney and Bugsy as the crooks, and the quarium, walked toward Pinkster's side.

Duck: Pinkster!? You're with them!?

Pinkster: Yeah, these are my torpedoes, Stoney and Bugsy!

Lexi and Slam seemed upset as Duck was deeply horrified that his childhood friend was a criminal boss.

Duck: But you're supposed to be with us!

Pinkster: (laughs) I can't believe you fell for that. What a sap.

Duck: You're a…bad guy!?

Pinkster: Let's see, would a bad guy do this?

He picked up the remote and activated the claw to drop Tech, Rev, and Rosie to the floor. The coyote and the roadrunner were down while jaguar girl sat up. Next, Pinkster moved the quarium towards Ace.

Pinkster: Or would a bad guy do this?

The quarium was activated and a reddish yellow blast shot out from the rock and right in Ace's face, who screamed in a painful cry.

Ace: NO!

Rosie: ACE!

Pinkster: Hey, I guess I am. (cackles)

Tech and Rev sat up and, like Duck and Lexi and Slam, watched in horror as Ace lost his powers and was supposingly being killed.

Duck: Ace!

Ace: Losing powers…can't breathe…goodbye.

The rabbit collapsed to the floor while his friends looked on in dismay, especially Duck. The villains laughed at this pitiful sight.

Pinkster: That's all, Loonatics!

But Ace opened his eyes and he smirked when he caught sight of the remote control that activated the coyote's Tech-Nabber 7000. Pinkster and his henchmen moved the quarium towards the rest of the Loonatics so they could use it to take away their powers next.

Pinkster: Now that me and my boys got the quarium, Acmetro-Acmetro…this place will be all ours!

But suddenly, the claw from the trap had been activated and it grabbed hold of Pinkster, Stoney, and Bugsy, taking them completely by surprise as Pinkster dropped the gun.

Ace: Eh, sorry to burst your bubble their pork chop, but consider yourselves incarcerated.

The Loonatics were very surprised to see Ace alive and well as he smirked at the captured villains. Rosie let out a slight growl as she smacked the rabbit on the back of the head with her claws.

Ace: Yeow!

Rosie: We thought you…you know…just don't do that again!

Lexi: You took the words right out of my mouth, girlfriend.

The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

Ace: Sorry everyone, but if I told you what I knew, it would be a big shock to you, especially Duck.

Pinkster: A wise guy, huh? So, how'd you finger me?

Ace: I first got suspicious when you asked to guard the quarium 247. How'd you even know about it? It was top secret. And then, I did some checking and things didn't check out. Like all the jobs he claimed, there was no record of him ever working anywhere, not even at the Acmetropolis Police Academy. And when I did some snooping at the home, it turns out our little orphan Hammy was adopted the day after Duck left…by Stoney and Bugsy. (picks up can) But the topper was your I Can, can. While we thought we were tracking Stoney and Bugsy, they were tracking us…

Red laser beams shot out from the bunny's eyes and the hat on Bugsy's head shot off, revealing a tracking device on his bald head.

Ace: With a built in transmitter.

Pinkster: Just one thing I don't get, the quarium 247, how'd you beat it?

Ace: The real quarium was delivered yesterday. I used the fake stuff to expose you before you could expose me.

Duck: If only I switched coins, Pinkster wouldn't have wound up a criminal. It would've been…me.

Pinkster: (laughs) What a palooka! The fix was in for me to be adopted by Bugsy and Stoney all along! I was worried that some goody two-shoes would pick me, that's why I suggested the slip of a coin. I knew you had a two-headed coin and wouldn't hesitate to use it!

The jaguar girl felt a pang of pity for Duck to learn that his best friend turned out to be a criminal. This felt familiar to what Tech felt when Mallory Casey became the mad genius Mastermind, but this was different. Rosie stepped to Duck's side and, while Pinkster finished bragging about how he was destined to become a criminal, she let out a brief, yet frightening, roar in the pig's face.

Rosie: (angrily) Can it, Chubbo! (to Duck) I'm sorry that Pinkster turned out to be a bad guy, Duck.

Duck: Yeah. Just the same. I still think there's still some good in old bacon bits. Maybe he can be rehabilitated, maybe he can still contribute to society, maybe one day he'll prove to be a model citizen, maybe-Wah!

The claw that held the criminals swung back and forth, and it hit Duck sending him falling off-screen while Rosie dodged the swinging claw.

Pinkster: Maybe you should shut it, Duck! This ain't-this ain't…

An orange rippling covered Pinkster's face, but the pig squeezed his head through and said his ancestor's goodbye line, before pulling his head back out of the rippling.

Pinkster: This ain't over, folks!

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Bob Bergen - Pinkster Pig

Joe Alaskey - Stoney the Stone

James Arnold Taylor - Bugsy the Bug


	24. The Music Villian

**The Music Villain**

Down under the sea in Zadavia's home, Zadavia was praising a few members of the Loonatics for their improvements as superheroes.

Zadavia: I'm pleased with the progress you've made with your powers, Loonatics. Ace, your mastery of the Guardian Strike Sword continues to grow. Soon you will be ready to learn new skills.

Tech had been staring out through the glass window at two manta rays, lost in thought, when Zadavia called his name, while watching a TV screen of Tech saving Lexi from getting hit by the giant Robo Amigo's hand, and him using his APD invention to stop Dr. Dare's boulder army.

Zadavia: And Tech, I see you had quite an improvement from last year in the non-technology hero department.

Tech: I've been trying to get out of the lab more.

Zadavia: Well keep it up. It's most impressive.

Duck: Yeah, yeah. Impressive, schmessive. Techy's real tough.

Rosie: C'mon Duck; Tech is the best when it comes to inventing cool stuff.

Tech gave Rosie a smile for her compliment. He knew she always loved the things he invented to help them fight bad guys. Just then, a beeping sound came from the large screen.

**Level Z encrypted message for Zadavia!**

Zadavia: From whom?

** , at yesterday. **

Zadavia: Read the message.

**Zadavia, you plus one are invited to the cosmic abyss for tonight's concert. Signed, a friend.**

Lexi: That's a pretty hot, ticket. So, who's your secret admirer?

Zadavia: I…don't know. But I would like to find out.

Rosie: Are you sure? Getting email from someone you don't know is bad news.

Zadavia: It's alright, Rosie. Nothing bad will happen. I would really like to know who invited to tonight's concert.

Duck: So Zadavia, who's the lucky one you're taking? As if I didn't know.

The black duck was certain Zadavia would pick him to accompany her to the cosmic abyss concert. Zadavia thought for a moment as she looked Slam, Ace, Lexi, Rosie, Tech, and Rev.

Zadavia: Hmm…let me see. I'm taking Tech.

Duck: (gasps) You're taking who?

Rosie: What?

Tech: (flattered) Really? Why, I'm honored.

Duck: (odd chuckle) Yeah, yeah. Congratulations old buddy. (folds arms in jealousy) Teacher's pet.

Like Duck, Rosie was a little upset that Zadavia had chosen Tech. She wasn't jealous like Duck was, but she felt something bad could happen and the she-jaguar decided to keep an eye on them just in case.

That night at the cosmic abyss concert, a rock and roll band played loudly on stage to a cheering crowd. In the stadium seats, Tech and Zadavia sat beside each other, dressed in nice civilian clothes. Zadavia wore a pretty two-tone lavender and lilac dress. Tech wore blue sunglasses, a red hat, and a dark grey jacket with a red shirt underneath, blue jeans, and dark shoes.

While the two were enjoying the show, Duck showed up, teleporting himself onto Tech's lap. He was a wearing a snazzy white jacket that resembled an Elvis jacket. Duck then told Tech to get him and Zadavia some drinks, which Tech reluctantly does. The colorful light strums from the stage gave Zadavia a slight headache while Duck tried to ask her for a dance.

Tech had paid for the two drinks and turned to go back to where Duck and Zadavia were, when a young girl kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, surprising Tech.

Rosie: Hi Tech! That's a nice outfit you've got on.

The coyote took one look at the young girl and could see that it was Rosie. She was no longer in her uniform, for she wore a strapless turquoise colored dress with a sweetheart neckline and a choker around her neck, and turquoise colored high heeled shoes. Her long hair was designed to be wavy, and it hung over her shoulders. Tech stared at Rosie with his eyes growing wide for she looked very lovely, but he shook his head to snap out of it.

Tech: Rosie! Not you too! Did you come here with Duck?

Rosie: What? No way! I just came to take him home.

Tech: (raises a brow) Is that all?

Rosie: And I wanted to make sure you and Zadavia were ok.

But Tech didn't seem to be buying it. Meanwhile, Mr. Leghorn introduced Bootes Belinda and his Rubber Ball band to perform next. As soon as the band played their song, Zadavia started to recognize that tune.

Suddenly, Bootes noticed Zadavia in the crowd and began blasting reddish yellow lasers from his guitar into the beams that held the dome of the buildings. The crowd began to panic and flee as Bootes continued to play his destructive tune.

_Commercial break at this point._

Bootes: It's time to bring the house down, bobbles!

The lead guitar man, Worm Brain, fired a laser blast at the spot where Zadavia and Duck were sitting, and where Tech and Rosie had returned, and sent them all flying. Bootes fired at the beams above, but Zadavia used her powers to blast away the falling debris before it can hit herself and the three anthros beside her.

Bootes: And I want you all to get funking, baby! Rib Bone, hit me!

The drummer man, Rib Bone, beat the drums and small green plasma balls came hurling towards Zadavia.

Tech: Zadavia, look out!

Tech pushed Zadavia out of harm's way while Duck "quacked" himself out of the way, and Rosie fired her thunder claw at the green plasma balls, although one hit her hair, and her hair now looked gray, tall, pointy, and static-like.

Tech kept his arms above Zadavia's head to shield her from harm, and the two smiled for a second before they glanced down at the band, and poor Rosie glared at them after shaking her head to shake the ash out of hair, returning it to normal.

Rosie: (imitates Tech) "Gee, thanks Rosie for watching my back while I make sure Zadavia is safe." (normal tone) Hey, no problem, Tech. I don't mind getting blasted! But I'm gonna have my hair washed when I get home.

Duck: (smug look) Sounds like somebody's jealous.

Rosie: Shut up and get me down there so I can fight!

Duck: Righty O' toots!

The mallard lifted Rosie in his arms and, with the help of his jetpack, flew her close down to the stage where the band stood. He dropped Rosie down on the stage so she could confront Bootes.

Duck: Ha, ha! Time to get funky with Danger Duck!

Duck threw two flaming orbs down at Bootes, but Bootes played the strings on his guitar and a laser blast sent the two orbs flying into some beams.

Bootes: Let's bring it down!

Rosie: I don't think so, baby!

When Bootes blasted another laser at her, Rosie quickly defended herself with her thunder claw, firing a lightning bolt at the laser blast. But the noise of the guitar hurt her ears and Rosie tried to cover her ears so she wouldn't go deaf. This gave Bootes, Rip Bone, and Worm Brain the chance to attack her.

Knowing Rosie needed help quickly, Tech made sure Zadavia stayed low to keep herself safe, then leapt forward and down onto the stage, right in-between Rosie and the band members. He used his magnetism to push Bootes and Worm Brain backwards. Rosie was glad to see Tech was here to protect her.

The keyboard man above the band members played a tune on his large keyboard and the pipes attacked to the keyboard began to glow. Tech created a green force field to protect himself and Rosie from the oncoming danger. A huge pale yellow laser blast struck the green force field, and Tech and Rosie were flung back into the stadium seats.

Bootes: Alright boys, it's time for our big finale!

The band all played their instruments loud enough to cause vibrations and the ceiling of the dome to come crumbling down. As Tech and Rosie recovered from the attack, they noticed the whole building was shaking violently. Zadavia and Duck took cover under the stadium seats, and Tech threw his arms around Rosie and held her close to keep her safe. The violent vibrations didn't last long, thank goodness.

Bootes: Goodnight and thank you Acmetropolis!

After blowing a mock kiss to nobody, the stage that carried the Rubber Ball band rose up into the air and flew away. Tech and Rosie peered over the stadium seats while Zadavia and Duck got to their feet.

Zadavia: Looks like the music maker boogied on out of here.

Duck: Why do I get the feeling we're gonna see them again?

Rosie: Why do I get the feeling that Duck's right?

Back at the Loonatics tower, Ace and the others were told about what had happened, and about Bootes Belinda. Zadavia was still wearing her pretty dress.

Duck: Who were those guys, and where did they get those funky instruments?

Zadavia: I don't know, but there's something about that tune they played. I think I once heard it on Freleng.

Duck: Hmm. Too bubble gum for me.

Rosie: But that Bootes guy seems to know you, and you recognized the tune he played.

**Emergency, emergency! Communications security breached!**

Everyone turned to face the screen, which displayed an orange rippling, and a rainbow hologram of Bootes Belinda appeared in front of Zadavia.

Bootes: Hey, what's up, baby? This is the Bootes in the digital flesh. And I wanted to thank you freshly for making the scene at my little jam session. It's just like old times, baby.

Zadavia: I've never seen you before in my life!

Bootes: Maybe you're not looking close enough; Z. Must have one of those faces easy to forget. But don't worry; we'll meet again, soon Zaddy. Yeah!

The hologram disappeared and so did the orange rippling on the screen.

Duck: Ahem! Old boyfriend problems?

Zadavia: Like I said, I've never seen him before.

Ace: Maybe we should do some snooping and see where handsome and his funky band play next.

Rosie: You should probably go home, Zadavia, and leave the rest to us.

Zadavia: Very well. And you are right about not accepting an invitation from a stranger.

Sometime later, the Loonatics searched from club to club to find Bootes and his gang, but the search turned out to be unsuccessful as they left the Club in Toon.

Ace: That's the seventh club and no Bootes. We got zipped!

Duck: Speak for yourself.

The black mallard was the last to walk out of the club, with lipstick marks on his beak and forehead, grinning.

Ace: Your hopeless, Duck.

Rosie: Hehe. Looks like you got lucky for once.

Then, Ace's wrist communicator beeped red.

Ace: It's Zadavia! Cod red! She's in trouble! Let's jet!

With a concerned expression on his face, Ace was the first to fly away, with everyone else in tow. Duck quickly activated his jetpack when he heard the girl who smooched him from inside the club call out for him.

Riding in their submarine, the Loonatics made it to Zadavia's underwater home. They rushed into Zadavia's bedroom, which was dark.

Ace: Someone hit the lights!

Tech switched on the lights, and Ace gasped. The others had the same expression as Ace, eyes wide and mouths agape. The entire room was trashed and there was no Zadavia in sight.

Duck: This is bad, very bad!

Ace: Yeah! Where's Zadavia?

_Commercial break at this point._

Duck: Boy! Looks like the maid's in for a butt-kicking.

Ace: I don't think a maid did this, Duck. Tech, run the security cam footage.

Tech did as he was told, and the screen in front of them played footage of Zadavia touching a floating blue flower and she becomes weak, and then passes out. The footage blacked out when it was done. Rosie was only puzzled as to what happened to Zadavia, but when she glanced over at her coyote friend, Tech let out a concerned gasp.

Suddenly, Bootes' hologram appeared with the same orange rippling background behind him on the screen.

Bootes: Hey Looneys, Zaddy's a little in the dark about this whole thing. So I'm gonna share a little flashlight on you, you digs?

Another screen displayed Zadavia chained up with a sickly green light over her body, making her weak so she couldn't use her powers to escape.

Zadavia: Help me, Loonatics! I'm being held prisoner! I need light! I feel so weak!

Rosie felt a growl rise up in her throat to see Zadavia chained up like that and in a weak state. Ace shared that feeling with her as he gave a dark scowl and folded his arms.

Ace: What do you want, Bootes?

Bootes: If you want your boss babe to finish the gig, there's a little cosmic guitar I'd like ugly coyote to funking start up for me. Do that, and Zaddy, she can go free as a bird.

Tech glared at Bootes, probably for calling him an ugly coyote when he's really good looking, and he began tracing the signal to where Bootes was making the call.

Ace: Where's the drop?

Bootes: Ask the bow-wow. I'm sure by now he's got it fixed.

The hologram vanished, and again the rippling background. Ace turned to Tech.

Ace: You got his signal?

Tech: It came from the old rail yard outside of town.

Ace: Can you build the guitar he wants?

Tech: Is the line integral of the magnetic flux around a closed curve proportional to the algebraic sum of electrical currents flowing through that closed curve? (chuckles)

Rev: Yes. Duh!

Duck: We gotta do whatever it takes to get our Zadavia back!

Lexi: You really do care about her?

Duck: You bet! We save boss lady and she's gonna owe us big time. I see paid vacations, maybe even getting paid period.

Rosie: (sly look) Why, I believe you just made that up, Duck. It's only a mask to hide your true feelings. Believe me, I can tell.

Lexi gave Duck a smug look, and Duck frowned at Rosie, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

At headquarters, Tech set to work constructing on the cosmic guitar. It was hard work, but Tech was finished. Ace, Lexi, and Rev were amazed and Rosie called Tech "a super-genius" as Tech stood proudly, holding the cosmic guitar as a green rippling background appears behind him.

At the old rail yard, the Loonatics arrived by jetpacks, but were prepared in case of a double-cross.

Ace: Everybody know the plan?

Each member held up a different weapon.

Rev: Check!

Lexi: Check!

Rosie: Check!

Slam: (unleashed big hammer) Check!

He glanced over at Duck, who was unpeeling a banana for a quick snack. Duck then realized everyone's eyes were on him and dropped the banana.

Duck: What? Uh, I mean, check!

Duck pulled out a huge bazooka gun and Ace frowned. Then Tech arrived on his green zoomatrixe, and with his gluco-gel gun.

Tech: Double check!

Ace: You got anything, Tech?

He held up his scanner, which sparks flew and malfunctioned, due to the loud guitar music coming from the sky.

Tech: Yeah!

The big floating stage landed in the rail yard, with Bootes, Rib Bone, and Worm Brain standing on the stage, and playing their instruments as usual. Close by, a train car door opened and there stood Zadavia, still in her weak state and her wrists chained up. Lexi let out a shocked gasp and Duck's eyes widened.

Using his jetpack, Ace flew up to Bootes and handed him the cosmic guitar. But the minute he did so, Bootes did double-cross him. Worm Brain fired a laser blast from his guitar on Ace, sending him falling back. Rev had seen what had happened and he quickly flies to his leader's rescue, catching Ace in his arms and screeched to a landing on the ground.

The band members blasted more lasers at Lexi and Rosie, both dodging the blasts, and both fired their weapons, along with Duck and Slam, right at the band members. The band members fired a larger laser blast at the Loonatics' laser blast. Tech quickly saved the day by firing his gluco-gel gun and trapped Bootes and his band in large Jell-O.

But being trapped in the Jell-O surprisingly exposed the band members to nothing but robots, except for one, Rupes Oberon the keyboard man. Using his powerful keyboard instrument, he set two trains on a collision course heading straight for the train car Zadavia was kept in, much to the Loonatics' horror.

_Commercial break at this point._

As the two trains came closer towards Zadavia, Slam and Tech leapt fearlessly onto the tracks and used their super strength and magnetism to stop the trains just in time. The others rushed towards Zadavia, with Lexi reaching her hand out to her. But the minute she touched her, Zadavia proved to be nothing but a holographic dummy. Rupes freed his robotic band members and made off with the cosmic guitar on his floating stage.

At HQ, everyone met up in Tech's lab to figure out who the band's puppet master was.

Tech: I've been performing a sonic scan on each of the band members using my bio-quadrant filter. They're all manikins, except for one.

Lexi: You mean like puppets?

Ace: Yeah, but whose pulling the strings?

Tech: That would be the Keyboard Man. Now I understand why he the 64-string guitar. Are you familiar with the string theory?

Duck: Of course. It's that stuff that you wrap around your pinky so that you don't uh…you don't uh…I forgot.

Rosie: Can you explain in English please, Tech?

Tech: (sighs) Think of the Universe as a galactic orchestra. The Keyboard Man knows that if he can channel Zadavia's energy into the guitar; he can use that power to control the Universe.

Duck: Uhhh, you said something about string?

Ace: So if Fingers was tough before, he'll be impossible to stop now.

Lexi: Then what's his next move?

Tech: Beats me. I'm a brilliant scientist, not a moody musician.

Rosie: Hmm…a moody musician looking for attention. Whatever he's gonna try, he'll want the biggest audience possible. There could only be one musical fest for that.

Ace, Lexi, Tech, and Rev seemed to know what she was gonna say, and they all said in union "Galaxy Feast!"

Ace: The ultimate concert of concerts! You're a smart cat, Rosie! We gotta figure out a way to stop and get Zadavia back! Let's jet!

In no time at all, the Loonatics went to the Mondo Bowl or the Galaxy Feat as they called it. They cautiously walked into the building, until Bootes and the band showed up, this time with the real Zadavia under the green light behind Rupes and still chained up.

The Loonatics all jumped downward to attack, but a musical blast from Worm Brain's guitar sent them falling back. Rev rushed onto the stage, but Worm Brain's guitar sent a laser blast at Rev's feet causing the roadrunner to fall and crash into the stadium seats. An angry Slam leapt towards the stage, but Rib Bone's plasma energy from the drum beats hit Slam and blew him away. Ace blasted his laser vision at Bootes, but Bootes blasted Ace away with the laser from his guitar. Lexi rushed forward, but Rupes had Bootes blast a hole beneath her feet and Lexi fell in. Now only Tech, Rosie, and Duck were left standing.

Duck: Well, I guess it's up to us to save the day. So, what exactly do we have in mind?

Rosie: You got something up your sleeve to help us out, Tech?

Tech opened up a sound wave cancellation reverberator from his wrist.

Tech: It's my sound wave cancellation reverberator. It'll stop the funk.

Duck: Yeah. Especially if they try to pronounce it.

Rosie: Hey Ace! Get Bootes' attention to fire at us!

Ace nodded at her, and he mocked Bootes about lip-syncing and his mama listens to polka music. This made Bootes mad, so he and his band members blasted a large laser blast at them, but the energy blast reflected off of Tech's device and crashed into the manikins, destroying them. Rupes the Keyboard Man was still standing, but he wasn't going down easy.

Zadavia: Stop him, Loonatics, before he-

Rupes: Takes this act to the stars!

Using the newly powered cosmic guitar, Rupes picked up Zadavia and raises her over the edge.

Rupes: I wasn't good enough for you, well you aren't good enough for me!

He then dropped Zadavia off the floating stage, laughing. Ace called out her name while the other Loonatics gave distressed gasps. But then Rev came flying in and caught Zadavia in midair, both smiling that she was safe. Everyone was happy and relieved that Zadavia was caught by Rev, then Ace took out his sword.

Ace: Time to cut this song short!

But Rupes opened up a portal in the sky and used the cosmic guitar to escape, saying he was gonna find someone else to complete his grand scheme of making the Universe notice him.

Zadavia: He's gone.

Duck: Good riddance to bad music, I always say.

Ace: You know, Duck has a point. We could always get the guitar back.

Zadavia: I'm afraid it's not just the guitar that he's taken.

She raised her hands and only tiny weak sparks shimmered within her fingers.

Zadavia: He's also taken my powers.

Back at the tower, everyone was really sorry for Zadavia, who was back in her regular outfit, about the loss of her powers.

Ace: Well, there's gotta be something we could do to help you out.

Duck: Yeah, can't we just plug you into the wall and wait till you recharge?

Rosie almost snickered at Duck's little joke, but she stopped when Lexi gave her a mad look. Zadavia walked over to the window and up at the moon in the sky.

Zadavia: Something far worse has happened then just the loss of my powers. Rupes the Keyboard Man said he was going to find someone else, someone as strong as himself. That can only mean one thing…my brother.

The Loonatics were dismayed to learn who Zadavia was talking about.

Ace: Optimatus is back.

Somewhere in the galaxy, Keyboard Man found Optimatus chained to a chair on a big checkerboard and freed him with the help of the cosmic guitar.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Bootsy Collins – Bootes Belinda

Jason Marsden – Rupes Oberon the Keyboard Man

_**I didn't write much because it was getting late and I needed my sleep. Since there are Tech and Zadavia fans out there who love them, I wanted to see how Rosie would feel about that when she came with Duck to the concert. Besides, Mari Duck (descendant of Melissa Duck) will be the most jealous one of Zadavia in future reference because Mari is convinced Zadavia is trying to steal the male members of the Loonatics away from her and her girl friends.**_


	25. The Fall of Blanc Part 1

**The Fall of Blanc Part 1**

One evening at the Loonatics tower, Lexi is on monitor duty, then woke up a sleeping Duck for him to take over. Duck got hungry and warped himself into the kitchen to make himself a Hero Sandwich. But once he warped himself back into the monitor room, he found the alarms going off and the Royal Tweetums of Planet Blanc had left twenty six progressively worse holo-voice mails for him as his palace and army were being destroyed by intruders. Duck decided to delete the messages only to turn around and see the rest of his team watching him (Rosie is next to Tech).

Moments later, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Rosie, and Zadavia boarded the dragon ship and headed for Planet Blanc, while Tech and Rev stayed behind at HQ back in Acmetropolis. Poor Duck was forced to wear a knight outfit per Tweetums' request much to his disliking.

Ace: Ok Loonatics, ready, set, let's jet! Next stop, Planet Blanc!

Duck: I still don't see why I need to dress like I'm going trick or treating. (helmet lid falls on his face) Ah!

Lexi: Tweetums wanted you to wear your knight outfit, Duck. There must've been a reason.

Duck: Yeah. Belly laughs. Every time I deal with chicken nugget, I'm the one who winds up needing stitches.

Rosie: Maybe this time you won't need stitches.

Ace contacted with Tech and Rev through a floating holographic screen.

Ace: So guys, what's going down at that spinning little rock we call home, huh?

Tech: I've placed Acmetropolis on code red alert.

The roadrunner moved right in front of Tech to try and explain that he did most of the work.

Rev: And activated the outer shields.

Ace: Sounds like someone's expecting something unexpected.

Tech: We seem to be getting very unusual fluxuations in the space time continuum.

Duck: You must be awfully proud of that dictionary of yours. (helmet lid falls on his face) Hey!

Sometimes Rosie didn't like Duck criticizing Tech about his genius, so she tried being more respectful to the coyote.

Rosie: So Tech, will please explain your theory?

Tech: Glad you asked. Simply put, something odd is happening to wormholes across the universe. And I have a feeling that the Keyboard Man is behind it.

A different screen slides in front of Tech, as he continued on.

Tech: When he stole Zadavia's powers with the cosmic guitar, little did he know I put a tracking device on it.

The screen was pushed aside as Rev tried to get in on it.

Rev: Which happens to have been my idea, even though I'm not one trying to grab credit, even though the credit I'm trying not to grab is my credit to grab in the first place.

Tech annoyingly pulled the screen back in place, and in front of Rev.

Tech: As you can see, it's a direct match to the fluxuations emitting from the black hole that was last known to contain Optimatus.

Lexi: So, what does all of this mean?

Zadavia: It's what I feared most, Keyboard Man has found Optimatus. If they join forces and capture Tweetums, they'll be unstoppable.

Slam: Aw, they're gonna do that to Tweetums?

Rosie: But why would they go to Planet Blanc and capture Tweetums for?

Zadavia: The Royal Tweetums reins over Blanc, and Blanc is no ordinary planet. It's the center of the universe.

She pressed down on a button, showing a holographic image of Planet Blanc with ten little wormholes surrounding the planet, and the lines of the wormholes connecting to the very center of Blanc.

Zadavia: Which makes the hub of all wormholes.

Ace: Kind of like grand central wormhole.

Duck: So whoop-de-doo, its freeway close to other parts of the galaxy I don't wanna visit.

Zadavia: Optimatus could use the wormholes to strike anywhere at any time.

She pushed down the button again, this time showing everyone a holographic image of the royal scepter.

Zadavia: But to control the wormholes, he would first need Tweetums' royal scepter. Without it, he'd never find his way out.

Rosie: Hey guys! Planet Blanc straight ahead!

Duck: The unhappiest place in the galaxy.

Ace: Time to armor up, crime fighters. Evil waits for no one.

Ace, Lexi, Rosie, and Slam were dressed in their black space suits, although Duck had been wearing his space suit under his knight costume throughout the trip.

Ace: Zadavia, with Tech and Rev back at HQ, you better hang here and monitor communications.

Zadavia: Remember Ace, the fate of the universe hangs in the balance.

Duck: No biggie, boss lady. Remember, you got a secret weapon on your side, and that weapon is…Danger Duck!

He threw the knight costume off his body while spinning, except for a necklace around his neck, and then did some karate moves to show that he was tough.

Zadavia: Uh, just the same. We may still stand a chance.

Duck looked up with a disappointed expression. Rosie did her usual and tried being sympathetic.

Rosie: Relax Duck, our real secret weapon is all of us working together to take out Optimatus and the Keyboard Man.

Ace: Let's jet!

The bottom door opened and the five Loonatics flew out and towards Planet Blanc.

Ace: Hey Duck, what happened to the royal outfit?

Duck: Yeah, I don't wear anything that makes me feel the need to say trick or treat.

But when they got to the royal palace, it was a destroyed, crumpled, and burnt. Nobody was around, not even Tweetums.

Duck: Whoa! The royal nest is a royal mess!

Ace: Looks like it's all over, except for the fat lady singing.

Duck: Or the fat canary.

The anthros flew towards the royal palace and threw an opening in the ceiling. The throne room had been destroyed and they heard a familiar guitar tune play.

From the opening in the ceiling, Rupes the Keyboard Man surf downward on the guitar's energy beam while playing the strings of the cosmic guitar. He blasted a rainbow laser beam down at Lexi and Duck, who was about to throw two orbs at Rupes when the blast hit him and created a huge puddle of red tar.

Optimatus appeared, sitting behind the royal throne, cackling. When Ace teased him for getting cable for his bionic eye, Optimatus blasted a reddish purple blast at the anthros, whom already dodged his attack. Ace blasted a red laser beam at the cyborg man, but Optimatus took out a sword and reflected the laser blast off his sword. Lexi, Duck, and Rosie uses their powers against Optimatus and Slam came charging in on him. Optimatus reflected Lexi's brain blast beam right onto Slam and send him crashing onto a fallen intergalactic train.

From the large hole Slam has created on the wall of the train, a familiar figure stepped out of the train. It was Deuce, holding a laser gun. Ace took out his sword, blocking off the blasts from Deuce's gun. Then, Deuce shot Rupes away from the cosmic guitar and used it to shoot a laser and bring down the roof on the Loonatics and the Keyboard Man.

When Slam cleared away the rubble, they discovered that Optimatus and Deuce have already left to find Tweetums and the royal scepter.

Duck: Optimatus has Zadavia's powers and Deuce working for him. How are we ever gonna get our royal fluff ball back?

Ace: If Optimatus had Tweetums, then what's he still doing here?

Rosie: I don't think he found what he came for.

Lexi: Maybe Tweetums got away. After all, the royal highness is a pretty crafty bird.

Rupes crawled out of the rubble, dazed.

Ace: Maybe Mr. Mu-zak can shed some light on things.

So while Optimatus went to find Tweetums and Deuce left to run an errand, the five Loonatics interrogated Rupes, and learned that he and Optimatus were partners planning universal domination, explaining why after saving Optimatus, they saved Deuce from the out-of-control space train. Ace alerted Zadavia to contact Tech and Rev that Deuce might return to the rail yard in Acmetropolis to find his robot army. But Deuce easily overpowered Zadavia and hijacked the dragon ship to fly back to Acmetropolis, confirming Ace's suspicions.

The five stranded Loonatics searched the entire palace, after leaving Rupes in jail, passing many different staircases and many checkered colored floors and ceilings, with little success on finding Tweetums. On the way, they passed a jail cell containing Sylth Vester, who was eating a sandwich when he spotted the five heroes passing his cell.

Sylth Vester: Hey guys, remember me?

The five Loonatics stopped flying and set down on the floor close to Sylth's jail cell.

Duck: Well, if it isn't Sylth Vester, the bad ol' putty tat.

The puddy tat tried to put on a happy expression as an angelic yellow light hovered over his head.

Sylth Vester: I'm now the good ol' putty tat.

Ace: I can see that. Nice special effects.

Sylth Vester: So, uh, how about opening the cell?

Duck: Sorry catnip, we gotta bail. We got the royal feather ball to find.

Sylth Vester: Oh! I can help you find feather ball, uh, I mean, Tweetums. I'm a native of Blanc, and I know this planet like the back of my paw.

Rosie: You know, Sylth does have a point there.

Duck: Your point being, toots?

Rosie: We don't know our way around Blanc very well and it seems easy to get lost in here. Maybe we do need someone who knows his way around Blanc better than any of us.

Ace: Well, if you insist, Rosie. Whiskers could prove useful after all. Slam, do your thing.

Slam spun in a tornado and ripped the cell bars open, creating an opening in the jail cell. Sylth's head popped out from his armor, just as Slam ate the cell bars and his sandwich.

Sylth Vester: Hey! He took my lunch!

Duck: Consider yourself lucky, as least you still have your fingers.

A little later, Sylth lead the five Loonatics through different hallways on their search for Tweetums. Then Duck flew smack faced onto a rainbow colored rippling glass window and slid down to the floor, where he found tiny footprints and bird seed.

Duck: Huh? Hey guys, I think I found something. Bird seed, tiny bird prints and…tiny feather duster's little yellow feather.

Ace: (picks up feather) Looks like we're following in the footsteps of royalty.

Up ahead, Tweetums called out from behind a pillar.

Tweetums: Mr. Duck! Over here!

Duck: Look! It's old fast food!

But Tweetums ran away instead of running towards them. Ace wanted to follow him, but Sylth held him back.

Sylth Vester: Better stop here. The tunnel's most likely booby-trapped.

Duck: Oh, ho, ho! You expect us to fall for that one? You wanna slow us down so you can grab Buffalo wings for yourself!

But Sylth grabbed Duck's wrist, took his communicator, and tossed it out to the spot where Tweetums had been standing. Then a blast of various lasers shot the orange communicator, and then stopped as suddenly as they started. Ace and Duck stared in bewilderment that Sylth had actually warned them about the booby-traps.

Sylth Vester: You were saying? Follow me.

As soon as Sylth walked out of sight, the five Loonatics pondered about Sylth's assistance.

Lexi: Maybe it was a good idea we brought Sylth along.

Duck: Hey! It wasn't your communicator that was turned to fairy dust!

Ace: I gotta go with Duckster on this one. I don't trust Puss in Boots any further than I can throw him.

Rosie: But he just warned about the tunnel's traps!

Duck: Well then why don't you keep an eye on him!

Ace: That's a great idea, Duck. You were the one who wanted Sylth's help in the first place, Rosie. So you keep an eye on muscles to make sure he doesn't try to eat his royal highness.

Rosie opened her mouth to object, but she knew Ace and Duck were right, so she remained silent. As they kept flying throughout the hallway, Sylth spoke quietly towards Rosie.

Sylth Vester: Psst! Toots!

Rosie: Listen Sylth, if you try to double cross us-

Sylth Vester: I was gonna say thanks for busting me out of that jail cell, and for sticking up for me.

Rosie: Oh…uh…your welcome…I think.

Sylth Vester: So how did a cute pussycat such as yourself get mixed up with Tweetums?

Rosie: Well, when we first met, Tweetums didn't like me because I was a…feline. And he thought I would try to eat him.

Sylth Vester: What? You too? You know, I can relate with Duck on our dislike for Buffalo wings and the painful torture feather ball had given us. But you and me, we're both cats, and cheese ball hates cats. Ah! Did canary face every try to torture, burn, or beat you? He did the same to me!

Rosie: No, but he once offended me by saying I should be kept in a cage.

This was probably for the first time for him; Sylth felt a little sorry for Rosie. And he said something that was most unlike him.

Sylth Vester: You know, you don't seem like a bad pussycat to me.

His white cheeks turned red, and Rosie gave him a small grin.

Rosie: Thank you.

Deuce went to Acmetropolis to the rail yard to find his robot army, Tech and Rev tried to stop him by trapping Deuce in a neuron net ionizer. But the net can't stand up to one of Deuce's laser blasts from the guitar, and he blasts Tech and Rev into a train car.

On Planet Blanc, Tweetums was trying to hide after he spotted Sylth Vester.

Tweetums: I tawt I taw a putty tat!

Sylth Vester: That line's getting old Chicken Little!

His large foot stomped right beside Tweetums, looking down on him.

Tweetums: I did! I did taw a putty tat!

The frightened little canary tried to run, but he was cornered to a wall as Sylth approached him, threateningly.

Sylth Vester: Now I gotcha right where I want you!

Rosie: Sylth Vester! Back off!

The she-jaguar immediately stepped between Sylth and the little bird, putting her hands up in the cat's face, but when she looked down at Tweetums, she noticed something was not right about him. The rest of the Loonatics came over and Ace got down on his knee to talk to the trembling Tweetums.

Ace: You ok there, Tweetums?

Rosie: Ace, wait! That's not the real Tweetums!

Lexi: What are you talking about, Rosie? It is Tweetums.

Tweetums: (robotic voice) Something…is not…right.

Duck: (points to Sylth) It's probably nine lives here. He gives me the heebie jeebies too.

Tweetums: (robotic voice) No…it's not that. It's…it's…it's…

The little canary's eyes rolled, sparks shot out and green smoke came out of his tiny body. Suddenly, he exploded into pieces, surprising the anthros. Ace picked up the parts and looked at them, then turned to Rosie.

Ace: How did you know that Tweetums is a robot?

Rosie: Tweetums has blue eyes, not brown eyes.

Sylth Vester: (whispers to Duck) She's good.

Duck: Don't get any ideas, Two Face Pussy!

Elsewhere, Optimatus found another Tweetums robot decoy that blows up in his face. Outside the royal palace, the Loonatics and Sylth Vester flew over a bird bath garden holding dozens of naked Tweetums robot decoys singing in the birdbath.

Robo-Tweetums: I tawt I taw two putty tats!

Sylth Vester: Not again!

Rosie: Leave me out of this, please!

Robo-Tweetums: We did! We did! We did see two putty tats!

The Loonatics and Sylth Vester landed beside the birdbath, and Sylth complained about the decoys.

Sylth Vester: Suffering Succotash! There's nothing worse than a Tweetums, except a birdbath full of Tweetums!

Ace: According to Tech's bio-scanner, there are all robo-Tweetums. They must be decoys to keep the real Tweetums safe.

A robo-Tweetums walked up to Duck and pecked at his foot to get his attention.

Robot-Tweetums: Hello, Mr. Duck.

Duck: Yeah, what do you want, Robo-Duster?

Robo-Tweetums: I am carrying a very important message from the real Tweetums just for you, Mr. Duck.

Duck: Well I don't got all day, spit it out!

The robot-Tweetums' eyes flashed a green holo-voice message from the real Tweetums.

Tweetums: Oh goody! I see you finally got here, Mr. Duck! But not to worry, I'm safe. And when you find me, you can scrub my little back.

The image of Tweetums vanished as the holo-voice message ended. Duck didn't seem too excited about scrubbing Tweetums' back like before.

Duck: Oh yeah. I'll count the moments.

Ace: So where is his little high and mighty?

Robo-Tweetums: Since this message could be intercepted, I've been programed not to tell.

Lexi: Then how will we find Tweetums?

Robo-Tweetums: Well, I've been programmed to give Mr. Duck clues.

Duck: Clues?

Robo-Tweetums: Yes. The Royal Tweetums knows how much Mr. Duck loves to play games with clues.

Duck: And the hits just keep on coming.

Robo-Tweetums: The journey will take you down a treacherous path, where you will face all sorts of dangers.

Duck: Just what I've been looking forward to.

Robo-Tweetums: See? Tweetums was right about you.

Duck: Obviously, you weren't programmed for sarcasm.

Robo-Tweetums: Nope. I was programmed to ignore it.

Duck: Aren't you supposed to self-destruct or something?

Rosie: What are we waiting for? Let's go search for Tweetums!

But back in Acmetropolis, things got much worse when Deuce activated his robot army using the cosmic guitar and herded them into the dragon ship. Tech and Rev could only watch in horror while contacting Ace, and Deuce laughing evilly in triumph.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	26. In Search of Tweetums Part 2

**In Search for Tweetums Part 2**

As Deuce headed back to Planet Blanc in the dragon ship with his robo-army, Tech updated Ace on the situation with Deuce, while Ace and the others searched throughout Blanc for Tweetums.

The five Loonatics and Sylth Vester were following clues that the robo-Tweetums left them. The first stop they came to was a land with a ring of stones where the first clue was carved in alien writing that said "What's black and blue and red all over?" The answer turned out to be a newspaper. As Duck picked up a rolled up newspaper nearby, it triggered a booby trap that dropped red-orange slime on him. However, Ace discovered that the newspaper Duck found turned out to be a map to find the real Tweetums.

The group followed the map that took them to an underground tunnel, trying to navigate through a network of tunnels. Duck impatiently teleported into a tunnel and stepped on a pressure plate that causes him to get squashed by falling rocks.

But as they made it to the end of the trail, they found a marked door and panels of levers meant to open the door.

Robo-Tweetums: This is it, Sir Duck. Isn't it wonderful?

Duck: So where's the doorbell?

Robo-Tweetums: You have to figure out which lever to pull. Go on, Sir Duck. Do the honors and pull.

Duck: Ohhh, no you don't! I ain't falling for that one again. After you big guy, I insist.

Sylth Vester: Not me! You do it!

He pushed Slam towards the panels so he could do it. Slam picked a lever that makes rocks fall, but instead of hitting him the rocks fell on Duck and Sylth Vester instead. But the lever caused the door to open.

Ace: Way to go, Slam!

Lexi: Good guessing!

As the two rabbits and the devil walked inside, Rosie, who had been concerned about the pain Duck was going through on their quest, inspected the pile of rocks trying to see if Duck and Sylth were ok, which they were when they popped out of the rock pile.

Duck: Very funny.

Sylth Vester: I know how you feel.

Rosie: Are you boys ok?

Duck: (sarcastic) Yeah, I'm fine.

Sylth Vester: (sarcastic) Never better.

Lexi: Hey guys, get a load of this.

The underground room was Tweetums' back-up throne room, where another throne sat high above a tall staircase.

Ace: So exactly where is the bird of the hour?

The throne chair spun around and there sat the real Tweetums, holding his royal scepter and singing to himself, while two egg-bots with women's clothes and black ponytails each gave him a tray with beverages with straws for the canary to drink.

Tweetums: (singing) I'm a sweet Tweetums hiding on Planet Blanc. My kingdom in trouble I'm one on my bank. I'm small and so cute…(drinks beverage)…and that is that. But at least I'm safe from that ol' putty tat.

Frustrated, Sylth marched up to the staircase where the throne and Tweetums were.

Sylth Vester: Grrr! That's it! Kiss your royal butt goodbye!

But he stepped on a trap door and fell in; disappearing from sight, but a splashing sound was heard beneath. Rosie was only one concerned when Sylth fell through the trap door, but right now, they needed to keep Tweetums and the royal scepter safe.

Tweetums: Well, I left you plenty of clues, Sir Duck. You sure took your sweet time getting here.

Ace: So, are you just another decoy, or the real McCoy?

Rosie: His eyes are blue, guys. He is the real Tweetums.

Tweetums: In the feathers. I knew this would be the one place where the bad, bad men would never find me or the royal scepter. In the wrong hands, the royal scepter can be very, very dangerous. The scepter is the key to wormhole central.

The canary used his magic scepter to show holographic images of places on Blanc where wormholes appeared. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

Optimatus: Loonatics. Thanks for leading the way. Too bad you won't be staying.

At the throne, Optimatus came up from the trap door, holding Sylth Vester, and flung the putty tat at the Loonatics' feet, where Rosie helped him stand up.

Ace: What, and miss a fine little swa-ray like this? Wouldn't think of it!

Optimatus: Not for long. Deuce!

Deuce: (enters) I hope you don't mind, but I brought along a few guests.

There was an explosion on in the walls and ceiling, and Deuce's robotic army came charging into the throne room, and surrounded the Loonatics, Sylth Vester, and Tweetums.

Sylth Vester: Suffering Succotash!

_Commercial break at this point._

Ace: Looks like this party is getting a little lop-sided! Guardian Strike Sword, its show time!

Deuce: Techno-soldiers, obliterate them!

The robot soldiers fired their laser guns, but Ace sprung forward and used his sword to bounce the laser blast off the sword and into the robot, causing it to explode. Two robots fired towards Sylth Vester, who used his wrist chains to cause the laser blasts to defend himself. One of the robots head-butted into him, knocking him down.

Slam grabbed two robots and spun in a tornado and threw them to the side. The other robots were beating Sylth, but the tuxedo cat shoved them back, then raced forward and kicked into the robot, destroying it. He stood proudly on the broken pieces.

Sylth Vester: That's more like it!

Three more robots came flying down on Sylth to attack him, until Rosie leapt high into the air, decapitated one robot's head off, sliced the second robot in two halves, and dismembers the third robot, all with the use of her electric razor sharp claws. Rosie landed back onto the ground beside Sylth, who was stunned by her actions.

Sylth Vester: Not bad for a girl.

Rosie: Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. (mutters) I can't believe I said that to him. Well, maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all.

Meanwhile, Duck had gotten zapped while trying to put Tweetums in a safe distance out of the fight. When Duck got shocked, he accidently knocked the royal scepter out of the bird's hands. After Ace sliced two more robots with his sword, he went after the royal scepter and picked it up for Optimatus could grab it. But Deuce had grabbed hold of Tweetums and threatened him with a laser gun.

Deuce: Hand over the royal scepter!

Ace looked at the royal scepter, trying to decide what he should do.

Tweetums: No, don't do it!

Deuce: I'm waiting for an answer!

Now Duck really had a dislike for Tweetums, but when he saw Tweetums was in trouble, he became concerned.

Duck: (gasps) Hey! Deuce, please don't hurt mustard beak!

Deuce: The royal scepter or else!

To save Tweetums, Duck grabbed the royal scepter from Ace and rushed over to Deuce and Optimatus to make the trade. This really surprised Ace, Lexi, Rosie, and Slam. But when Duck handed the scepter to Deuce and tossed Tweetums over to Ace, Optimatus trapped Duck in a force field to take them with them as "an insurance policy."

As the robots led Duck away, one of them blasted the ceiling of the cave to bury the Loonatics, Sylth Vester, and Tweetums as Duck looked back towards his friends in dismay. When the dust cleared, the bad guys and Duck were gone, but the good guys were ok and Slam popped out of the pile of rocks.

Ace: Slam, you ok?

Slam: Uh-huh!

Rosie: Sylth and I are ok too!

Lexi: Maybe I can blast us out.

Using her brain blast, Lexi tried shooting pink lasers at the cave in, but the when she did so, the entire room shook and some rubble came down. Sylth quickly shielded his arms around Rosie when some rubble came falling close towards her, as Rosie stared up at her protector in bewilderment and amazement.

Ace: Better halter the brain blast, Lex. This place could come down at any time.

Rosie: I just hope Duck is ok.

Little did they know that Deuce had backstabbed Optimatus and put him in a bubble that contained his powers. Deuce then switched Duck's force field out for handcuffs that neutralized his powers.

Back underground, the Loonatics, Sylth Vester, and Tweetums were sitting around, as if waiting for someone to come and rescue them. Tweetums was pacing back and forth, Ace and Slam sat on the rocks, Lexi took a little nap, Sylth was leaning against a larger rock yawning, and Rosie sat beside Sylth falling asleep.

Just then, a rumbling sound came from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and a drilling machine created a hole in the dirt wall. Two glass lids opened up, and Tech and Rev popped out.

Ace: Tech! Rev! You guys are a breath of fresh air!

Rosie: Are we ever glad to see you guys!

Tech: We locked onto your tracking signal and got here as soon as we could.

Rev: If it weren't for the law of physics, which has nothing to travel faster than the speed of light, we might've gotten here even sooner.

Tweetums: You must stop the bad, bad men, Ace, and save my friend, Sir Duck.

Sylth Vester: Hey, Chicken Fricassee, it's over! They got the royal scepter.

Tweetums: True, but the royal scepter don't work without the royal jewel. I gave it to Sir Duck when I knighted him. I couldn't chance it falling into the wrong hands.

Ace: Where is the missing gem?

Tweetums: Safely around Sir Duck's neck.

Lexi: But Duck is in the wrong hands!

Tweetums: That's why you must stop them from reaching wormhole central before it's too late!

Tech and Rev hopped down and rushed over to the group, where Rosie gave them a quick hug, happy that they came to their rescue, while Sylth gave a small jealous expression under his helmet.

Ace: Lex, Slam, Sylth, Rosie, your with me! Tech, Rev, keep an eye on our royal majesty!

Meanwhile, Optimatus was held captive until Zadavia appeared, freeing him, with her fully restored powers. He protected her from two robots by blasting them before they could shoot her. Zadavia explained that she escaped her imprisonment from Deuce and stole back the cosmic guitar that contained her powers. But Deuce had caught her and opened a bay door that sucked her out into the void of space. However, Zadavia still had the cosmic guitar and was able to restore her powers in time. Both siblings decided to team up and stop Deuce from plunging the universe into chaos.

At the core of the planet where grand central wormhole was located, the Loonatics and Sylth Vester arrived to find a very, very large army of techno-soldiers led by Deuce, all ready to deploy.

Ace: So this is grand central wormhole. Gang, better keep your eyes peeled. We seem to be one nut job short.

Lexi: Looks like we got here just in time.

Deuce: I'm afraid time is something you've run out of. Now step aside.

Ace: I'm afraid we can't do that. Guardian Strike Sword, attack!

Slam, Rosie, Lexi, and Sylth rushed forward beside Ace, and got into fighting positions.

Deuce: Techno-soldiers, destroy these pests once and for all!

Everywhere, the robots aimed their guns at the anthros. Two robots tossed a captive Duck at the center of the circle towards his friends. The Loonatics and Sylth Vester were completely surrounded by an army of thousands of armed robots, but they were ready to fight.

_Commercial break at this point._

Deuce: Obliterate them!

A massive battle breaks out. Robots fired all their laser guns at the Loonatics and Sylth Vester. Duck was still handcuffed and he had to dodge the laser blasts.

Duck: Hey guys, a little help here!

Slam used his tornado power to demolish the robots, Lexi and Ace combined their powers to destroy the robots before the robots could hurt Duck. Rosie zapped a blue lightning bolt at the handcuffs that held Duck. Now free, Duck's eyes glowed as he chucked up two flaming orbs. Ace took out his sword and slashed several robots, but there was still more robots shooting at them.

Lexi: Ugh, there's too many of them!

Ace: We've been in tight situations before, Lexi! C'mon!

In the fight, a robot grabbed Ace by the leg and spun him around a circle for a second, then tossed him onto Lexi, bumping into her, and accidently throwing her off the edge. Lexi grabbed onto the ledge and hung on for dear life as a couple robots approached her, guns aimed.

Lexi: Ace, help me!

Ace saw the danger Lexi was in and he quickly came to her rescue, slicing some of the robots into pieces with his sword, and then grabbed hold of Lexi's wrist before she lost her grip.

Ace: Hang on, Lex!

But there were still some robots Ace didn't slice as they pointed their guns at the two rabbits. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a thundering sound and a rainbow energy appeared. Zadavia flew up and used her powers to blow away most of the robots, also saving the Loonatics from harm.

Ace: Zadavia, glad you could make it. (notices Optimatus) But I'm a little worried about the company you keep.

Deuce: (grins) Zadavia.

Zadavia: I told you your disloyalty would be your undoing!

Brother and sister team got into fighting positions.

Deuce: How sweet. Siblings fighting side by side. Techno-soldiers, destroy them!

With that, the robots fired again, but with Zadavia and Optimatus joining the fight, the robots didn't stand a chance. Sylth Vester was busy fighting some of the robots and did a little dance while putting his fists up, saying the same line the Cowardly Lion would say.

Sylth Vester: C'mon, c'mon! I'll pulverize you! I'll…I'll…

But the robots dog piled on him. And soon, the others were over powered as well. The robots had gained the upper hand.

Deuce: Any last words?

Duck: I got a few. Only I'd have to wash my mouth out with soap afterwards.

Rosie: Well I got something to say to you, Deuce. You are a lousy ex-general who's completely out of his mind when he wants to start a war throughout the universe!

Deuce: (frowns) Such a smart mouth for a girl who's so mild. How about I dispose of you first?

Two robots pointed their laser guns at Rosie, ready to fire. Sylth could see that Rosie was in trouble, and he had to save her, so he did something that was gonna coast him his friendship with her.

Sylth Vester: Oh, Mr. General Sir, do you think you can let me and Rosie go? We're both not really with those do-gooders.

Deuce: And what do you offer me in exchange?

Sylth Vester: I happen to know that the scepter won't work without the royal jewel. And Duck is wearing it around his neck.

Duck gasped with surprise and looked at the necklace that he wore. Rosie gazed at Sylth in shock and disbelief as the two robots dropped her to the ground, sparing her.

Duck: So my neck was really on the line when it was on the line.

A robot picked up Duck and carried him over to Deuce, who yanked the necklace off Duck's neck.

Ace: (to Sylth) Blabbermouth!

Rosie: (distressed) Sylth…why did you…

Deuce opened up the tiny locket and took out a small purple jewel. When he placed the jewel in the scepter, it began to glow. At that moment, a large ship appeared with a canary's face on it.

Ace: Well, look who's here? His Royal Majesty!

Little Tweetums came riding in a little chariot driven by two egg-bots, and wearing a battle uniform.

Tweetums: I order you to drop your weapons and surrender at once!

Deuce: And who's going to make me?

Tweetums: Just little old me…and me army of egg-bots!

A whole army of egg-bots came flying out of the ship, followed Tech and Rev,

Tweetums: My good friends have retro-fitted my servant bots with special armor.

Tech: Made of the strongest ally found this side of Andromeda.

Rev: Or the other of Andromeda for that matter, if Andromeda had sides which it doesn't, which has a spiral shaped galaxy with many light years wide, and also as M31 and NGC 234.

As the egg-bots attacked and destroyed the techno-soldiers, the Loonatics were able to fight free and gain the upper hand this time. Realizing he was losing this battle, Deuce tried to make a run for it.

Ace: Cover me, Lex! Looks like the man of the hour is trying to duck out of his own party!

Deuce tried to run, but Ace was following right behind him. Deuce tossed several explosives at Ace, causing the rabbit to fall. When Deuce tried to reach the portal hub, he accidently bumped into Rosie and she fall flat on her back.

Deuce: You just keep getting in my way, don't you? But not this time.

He reached down and yanked her up by the hair, then put her in a hammerlock, and his left arm tightening around her neck to choke her. Deuce knew that Ace would keep following him, so he decided to use Rosie as a hostage to make his getaway. When Ace recovered, he saw Deuce drag Rosie and the scepter towards the portal hub.

Deuce: Universal Portal, I command you to open! NOW!

The energy beam from the scepter opened up a bridge for Deuce to run through. Once inside, Deuce put the scepter into the compartment that activated the portals.

Ace: Guardian Strike Sword, attack!

Seeing Ace come in, Deuce took out his sword and pointed it at Rosie's chest.

Deuce: Drop your sword, floppy ears, or mittens here will never meow again!

Rosie: Don't give in, Ace! It might be a trick to-

Deuce: Shut up!

Although he didn't want to, Ace had to drop his sword to keep Rosie safe.

Ace: You wouldn't wanna leave before we had a chance to say goodbye.

Deuce: No, it's I who will be saying goodbye to you, rabbit! Permanently!

Since Deuce was distracted, Rosie sank her teeth into Deuce's arm, causing Deuce to yell in pain. Then he violently shoved her towards the portal compartment, where Rosie hits her head and loses consciousness. Then Deuce did a summersault in the air towards Ace, and clashed swords with him.

An energy beam hit the green glow on top of the portal compartment, causing the entire sphere they were standing on to move in a different direction and shoot a green energy beam through the core of the planet. But Ace and Deuce still kept on fighting. When Ace briefly looked around, he became dismayed to see that Rosie was nowhere in sight, for she might've fallen off the sphere of the portal, but he then went back on concentrating his fight with Deuce.

Ace: I see you still have the old moves working for you!

Deuce: And a few new ones that you haven't seen!

He punched Ace right in the face, sending the rabbit to tumble backwards. Ace looked at the portal compartment and an idea came to him.

Deuce: Once I assemble a new army, I'll be back!

Ace: Ha! I don't think so! Looks like you bought yourself a one way ticket…

Rosie: To a cold lonely party of the galaxy!

That voice took Deuce off guard that when he turned around; Rosie lunged at him and slashes his right arm, causing Deuce to drop his sword. Then Ace used his laser vision to strike at Deuce and send him tumbling down into the heart of the portal. Ace and Rosie rushed toward the portal while Deuce looked at around and realized where he was.

Ace: Deuce, we got you right where we want you! You are banished from Planet Blanc forever! I call upon my Guardian Strike Sword! NOW!

Together, Ace and Rosie grabbed hold of the sword's handle and jabbed it into the royal scepter that was still inside the portal compartment. It unleashed a powerful beam of energy of yellow and blue surrounding the two anthros, and activated a wormhole that pulled Deuce right in, sending him somewhere far away into the galaxy. The power from that also activated a type of EMP that took out the techno-soldiers and egg-bots.

Out on the planet's core, everyone was covered in dirt and ashes from the fight. Techno-soldiers were scattered everywhere and the egg-bots dropped to the ground.

Duck: Not bad for a day's work. Taking out the trash is my favorite chore. (sees Optimatus) Oh, it looks like I missed one bag of crud!

Zadavia: No Duck! Optimatus had changed. It was the thirst for unlimited power that corrupted him. Now he must learn to use his powers to be a better leader.

From the pile of robots, Sylth crawled out.

Sylth Vester: Zadavia, I've completely changed too.

Tweetums: Sorry, but you've been a bad, bad putty tat again. I have other plans for you.

Meanwhile, Lexi, Tech, and Duck entered the portal hub and were shocked to find Ace and Rosie still leaning over the portal compartment with the Guardian Strike Sword still inside. Smoke was rising up from their bodies and both looked extremely exhausted.

Lexi: Ace! Rosie!

Ace and Rosie gave their friends weak smiles, and then both collapsed. Lexi rushed over to Ace's side while Duck and Tech ran over to Rosie's aid.

Lexi: Ace, are you ok?

Ace: (weakly) What's…up…Lex?

Lexi smiled and sighed with relief. Then, she leaned downward and gave Ace a small kiss on the cheek. Tech lifted Rosie in his arms while Duck was massaging her head.

Duck: That's some bump you got there, toots. Does it help when I rub it?

Rosie: (weakly) No…it only hurts when you…rub it.

Duck: (draws hand back) Oh! Sorry.

Lexi: Duck, give me a hand with Ace!

As Duck helped Lexi carry Ace, and pulled his sword out of the portal compartment, out of the portal hub, Tech carried Rosie in his arms towards the waiting bridge of portal.

Rosie: (weakly) We won…didn't we?

Tech: (soothing tone) Yes, we won.

Tech smiled lovingly at the young jaguar, and planted a little kiss on her forehead.

A little later, when the mess was cleaned up and everyone had cleaned themselves from the dirt and ashes on their bodies, a couple of Tweetums' working egg-bots carried a tied Sylth Vester towards the dragon ship so he could go back to jail.

Sylth Vester: Suffering Succotash! Chicken Alfredo, you're despicable!

Rosie was saddened to see Sylth taken away, but a part of her felt angry that Sylth had told Deuce to how to use the scepter, and saying that she and him were not really with the good guys. She began to think maybe he was a bad guy after all. Her thoughts were interrupted when Zadavia made a announcement.

Zadavia: Congratulations Loonatics. Before I leave you, I want you to know that it's been an honor working with all of you, even you Duck.

Duck had been picking at something in his ear until he heard what Zadavia said to him, causing him to give her a bashful smile. But Ace and the others seemed saddened that Zadavia was going to leave them.

Ace: Are you sure about this, Zadavia?

Zadavia: Yes. The time has come for me to return to Freleng with Optimatus. It signals a new beginning. Until now, you've been heroes in training. You must now rise to the next level and become guardians of the universe.

Ace: Guardians of the Universe? I like the sound of that. Maybe we should make Planet Blanc our new HQ, since it is the center of the universe.

Lexi: And with the wormholes, we can be anywhere we're needed in a flash.

Slam grunted happily in agreement.

Tweetums: Oooh! Isn't it wonderful? That means my good friend, Sir Duck, will be able to protect me now and forever!

Knowing what Tweetums was about to do, Duck put on the helmet from his silly knight costume, just as Tweetums whacked the royal scepter on his head, although it gave him a slight good protection from getting whacked on the forehead like before.

Duck: AH! You're still despicable.

The lid of the helmet fell in Duck's face, and everyone else just laughed.

But what no one noticed was that far out in the distance, a familiar spaceship that resembled a car hovered close by near Planet Blanc. Inside the spaceship, a familiar evil figure watched the heroes from his small screen panel. When the figure shows his face in the light, he was none other than Swackhammer, the CEO of Moron Mountain, now dressed in intergalactic emperor's clothing. Swackhammer grinned evilly at the tiny screen.

Swackhammer: Go ahead, laugh all you want. Soon, you fools won't be laughing then for what I've got planned for you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

_**End of Season Two.**_

_**I'll be leaving for a wedding so I won't be able to finish this up, nor will I know how long I'm gone. But I'll give you some of the details of season three. Swackhammer, an old enemy from the Looney Tunes' past, has somehow returned and is about to make life a living hell for the Loonatics and those close to them. New members aka descendants of other Looney Tunes will join the Loonatics, including Sylth Vester and Tweetums. Rosie will be the main protagonist of season three, and new characters will be introduced like Rosie's older brother Eddie and Kamo Iggmar. And for further notice, season three will be more mature and sometimes dark, yet a lot of romance between the teammates. **_


End file.
